1,050 Miles from Washington
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: A sensitive case takes the team to a rural area of the American South. When the team must seperate into groups, they are both in for the ride of their lives. The catch is, that's only metaphorical for one group!
1. Hopes Dashed and Futures Promised

**Chapter 1: Hopes Dashed and Futures Promised**

The Marine smiled silently as he walked down the brown tiled hallway.

He glanced at the posters on the wall, dozens of identical blue and green anti-tobacco posters, a variety of posters advertising an upcoming bake sale being held by the Fellowship of Christian Athletes with the proceeds going to tornado victims, handmade posters and banners praising and encouraging the senior high girls basketball team (which, according to school scuttlebutt, would be competing in the regional tournament this week) and white posters promoting one of the school's history teachers as the best choice for the Presidency of the United States (a joke obviously originating in a computer class).

He stared incredulously at the class photos that lined the hallway near the ceiling, from visiting the school before, he knew that some of the photos dated back to the 1930's.

He ventured farther into the hall and stopped to look at a small trophy case.

Two plaques on the bottom shelf honored the school band's performance at a festival in Washington, DC, he knew that the band had other plaques in the band room.

All arranged chronologically, underneath photos of the band that had won that particular award, from the past three years, since the current director arrived.

Along with the photos with awards, a special photo hung over the director's desk of the band performing in front of the U.S. Capital building in Washington, DC, this past summer.

As a former trumpeter, he had asked the school's counselor if he could go and listen to the band practice on his first visit.

He liked the band director, Mr. Bill Boucher, pronounced boo-shay, a solidly built, expressive man with a short temper and a thick Louisiana accent.

His eyes ventured up to the top shelf, lined with quiz bowl trophies, the largest of which had been won by the junior high team year before last, first place in regionals.

He glanced at the glass pane in front of the principal's office, noticing the Bible Club's Jesus Christ/Superman tee shirt, "Now on Sale", ah, small-town Bible-Belt, but looked on to his reflection. He studied his face as he remembered his first visit to this school.

He had been standing outside, leaning on a wooden fence, watching the students enjoing their break. He was laughing at a couple of seventh grade boys chasing a seventh grade girl around with one of the boy's gym shoes when a raspy voice behind him asked, "You a Marine?". The Marine turned around to see a tall, thin older boy with a dark, Hispanic-looking skin tone and black hair buzzed close to his scalp. "Yeah, I am. Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart, you?" the Marine extended his hand. "Justin Spencer," the boy said, shaking Daniel's hand, "I'm a senior here." thinking about joining the Marines, Justin?" Daniel asked with a smile.

Justin avoided Daniel's eyes and stared off into nothingness, "I was," he replied distantly. "Was?" Daniel questioned, smile faltering.

"Yeah, I couldn't cut it. I've got a juvenile record, when I enlisted I was a minor...I just couldn't stand to wait...It was nothing big, they called it arson, but it was just an old barn...a little petty theft and shoplifting here and there...nothing big. I've moved past that. I'm done with my life of crime. I signed up with the National Guard, I wanna be an M.P...I leave in six months...right after I graduate...," Justin answered softly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you'd've been a great Marine," Daniel said, patting Justin's shoulder.

"Thanks...You'll get my friend, David, he'll be a good Marine. His brother's a jarhead," Justin said as he turned to leave.

As the day went by Daniel talked, in turn, to a science teacher, a math teacher, an art teacher, an English teacher, a history teacher, both basketball coaches and both counselors. They gave him recommendations on which students in the junior class he should meet with, but all through the day he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Justin.

Daniel returned to the school the next month to meet with the students he had selected. There were nineteen in all, eight boys and eleven girls.

He stood at the front of the room to address them, "Good morning. I'm Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart with the United States Marine Corps. I'd like to start off by getting to know each of you. Let's go around the room, tell your name and something that you like to do. Starting with...you," Daniel pointed to a boy in the front row of desks.

The boy was tall and thick with short blond hair, but long wavy bangs. "'K. I'm Jessie Landers, I like to play baseball."

The boy nest to him was about six inches shorter with shorter, blonder hair, "I'm Brandon Van Winkle and I like to ride four wheelers."

The next boy was tall and thin with short honey-colored hair, "I'm Jordan Lyons. I like to hunt."

The boy next to him was a little shorter and thicker with short, light brown hair, "My name's Thomas Gray, call me Tom. I like to show cattle."

A girl sat next to Tom, she was thin and athletic-looking with wavy blond hair, "My name is Samantha Peel, but call me Sammy. I like to play basketball."

A tall, thin girl sat next to Sammy, she had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, "I am Sarah Bailey...and I like to play basketball."

The girl next to Sarah had long, wavy dark hair, with a prominent widow's peak, pulled back into a ponytail, "Hi, I'm Kayla Smith and I play basketball."

"Good. Now, second row," Daniel prompted.

The first girl on the second row was thin and quiet-looking with long honey-colored hair and braces, "I'm Nora Townsend and I like to cheer."

Next to Nora was a thin, pale girl with curly, red hair, "I'm Logan Clayton and I like to cheer, too." The next girl was thin, pale and had shoulder-length dark hair, "I'm Emily Miller and I like...to do...stuff...I dunno..."

The next girl had a round face and long brown hair, "Hi, I'm Ashley Webb and I like to play guitar." Next to her was a dark-complected girl with short, black, Joan Jett-style hair, "Um...hi...I'm Stasha Haile...and I like...to read, I guess..."

A tall, solid girl sat next to Stasha, she had wavy, honey-colored hair, "I'm Taylor Norton. I like to play softball."

"Great. You there, in the back," Daniel motioned.

A boy in the back row, slouched lazily in his seat, with short, white-blond hair said, "I'm Dakota Presley, I like to play paintball."

Next to him was a scrawny boy with shoulder-length brown hair that stuck out at the sides, "My name is Cody Edwards. I like to play trumpet."

To the right of Cody was an overweight, tall boy with short, spiky black hair, "I am Jeremiah McCollum and I like nothing that is not video games."

Next to Jeremiah was a short girl with shoulder-length auburn hair, "I'm Sydney Carter, I like to paint."

Next to Sydney was a thin by with bad skin and short, crimson hair, "Hey, my name's uh...Jackson Harper...and...uh...I like to uh...I like to skateboard."

The last person in the room was an overweight girl with jet-black spiky-hair who dressed like a goth, "Hey, I'm Charlotte Campbell and I like...I like to talk."

The meeting was short and by the end of it Daniel knew who wasn't interested in enlisting: Stasha, Jeremiah, Sydney, Charlotte, Jackson and Emily;

and who would be really considering it: Jessie, Brandon, Jordan, Dakota and Cody.

He had almost forgot about Justin when a voice from next to him said, "Five more months, Lance Corporal." By the time Daniel realized who it was and turned around, Justin was already halfway down the hall.

Having been standing in the middle of the hallway for quite some time, when someone addressed him, he jumped.

"Need something, Lance Corporal Stewart?" a soothing voice asked.

He turned to see a maternal-looking, middle-aged woman, perhaps in her midfourties to early fifties, with spiky, red hair.

"Actually, yes, Mrs. Lewis. I was wondering if I might could speak with...," Daniel consulted his notepad, "Jessie Landers, Brandon Van Winkle, Jordan Lyons, Dakota Presley and Cody Edwards?"

"Of course, Lance Corporal," Mrs. Lewis said, leading him into the principal's office.

"Please, call me Daniel," he smiled, following her.

When Daniel was done talking to the students, he stepped outside.

It was early March and the air was beginning to warm up.

It had been two months since he had last been here, three months since he had talked to Justin. He was hoping to get a chance to speak with Justin today, but he left in thirty minutes so he knew the odds of seeing him were slim.

Just as he was about to give up and go back inside, he heard a door slam open at the agriculture shop across the lawn.

He looked up and saw Justin taking long, angry strides away from the building, he spotted Daniel and changed his route.

"Lance Corporal Stewart!" Justin called.

"Daniel. Call me Daniel," Daniel said, "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know...it's just...I was in there welding...and I...I...I just had to get out of there...," Justin said panting, "...I'm just so worried...about going...over there...I'm scared...I've only got three more months here..."

"Justin, I'm going camping next week, Spring Break, in the Ozark National Forest. Really roughing it, tent and all. Would you like to come with me and we'll figure this thing out together?" Daniel offered.

"That'd be great," Justin said, smiling.

Yes, all the students and staff are based on real people. Daniel is not. The school is based on my own (and the girls team is going to state!). Please review! I like constructive criticism but don't chew me out, please! Oh! and the NCIS people come in in the next chapter. I do own all these guys so I didn't post a disclaimer.


	2. Life's Good When You're in Charge

**Chapter 2: Life's Good When You're in Charge**

Disclaimer: I do _not _own NCIS. If I did, Tony and Ziva would _most definitely_ be together...as would Abby and McGee...hmmm...now there's a couple that I should put together...

* * *

"Probie! Hey! Probie!" Tony DiNozzo called across the bullpen before launching his sixth paper wad at Tim McGee's head.

"What is it, DiNozzo? I'm busy," McGee said angrily, as the wad of paper made contact with the side of his head.

"Busy doin' what, Elflord? Cyber-dating? Get a life, McGeek," Tony smarted off.

"I'm doing research, Tony," McGee said.

"Writing another book, McGee?" Ziva David asked, glaring at McGee.

"Yes...," McGee answered nervously.

"Still writing about us, Probie?" Tony asked, coming to stand behind McGee.

"Tony, I've told you guys this over and over. They aren't based on you guys," McGee protested.

"No, one just _happens_ to be a Moussad officer," Ziva said warningly, as she joined Tony behind McGee.

"Guys...," McGee said uneasily.

"L.J. Tibbs, McGee? Pimmy Jalmer, for Pete's sake!? How can you say that they aren't based on us?!" Tony demanded.

"Because you two aren't together," McGee replied, standing and walking away.

"He has a good point," Tony shrugged and looked at Ziva, she smiled and nodded her head.

"DiNozzo! David! McGee! We've got a case!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs called out, rounding the corner form the steps down from Director Shepherd's office.

"What've we got, boss?" Tony asked, snapping his head toward Gibbs.

"McGee! Get over here!" Gibbs called to McGee, who was standing at the edge of the bullpen.

In response, all three agents moved closer to Gibbs.

"We've been requested to take on a case-" Gibbs began.

"Requested?" McGee asked, "By who? What do you mean?"

With a glance up in the direction of Director Shepherd's office, Gibbs continued, "I mean that the case is sensitive and, while it's nowhere near Washington, the director has requested that we take the investigation."

"Why?" McGee asked curiously.

"Because we're the best, McGeek," Tony answered, smiling.

"Where is the case if it is not in D.C.?" Ziva asked, ignoring Tony and McGee.

"About 1,050 miles west of here," Gibbs explained.

Tony squinted his face in thought and McGee zoned out in contemplation, Ziva just looked curiously at Gibbs.

"Ozark National Forest-" Gibbs began.

"Ozark? Like, Missouri?" McGee stuttered.

"Try _Arkansas_, McGee," Gibbs corrected.

"_Arkansas?! _Why are we going to _Arkansas_?!" Tony demanded, looking confused.

"A Marine was camping in the Ozark National Forest, they found his body with a close-range gunshot wound between his eyes," Gibbs began.

"So why are we on the case?" Ziva asked.

"The Marine was about to go back to Iraq as part of a special mission, intel believes that may have something to do with his death...that and, the killer may have taken a hostage. Lance Corporal Stewart was not camping alone, he was with an eighteen-year-old boy who wasn't found at the scene. He is assumed to have been taken hostage," Gibbs explained, he then tossed a jump drive to McGee, "The director said that you could use that thing to bring up the pictures and files."

"Yeah, boss," McGee answered.

"Then _do it_, McGee," Gibbs said, annoyed.

"Of course, boss," McGee replied, as he used the jump drive to bring up a picture of a Marine in his early thirties, with neat blond hair and steely-gray eyes.

"That is Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart," Gibbs pointed out, "Next picture, McGee."

McGee pulled up a school photo of a dark complected teenage boy with short, dark hair and narrow, dark eyes.

"And this is Justin Spencer, our hostage," Gibbs continued.

"When do we hit the woods, boss?" Tony asked excitedly.

"_Me and McGee_ begin our search in the forest day-after-tomorrow," Gibbs stated.

"Whaddabout me?" Tony whined.

"You and Ziva will be in Judson Hill-"

"What's Judson Hill?" Tony interrupted.

"Lance Corporal Stewart was doing some recruiting work in the time before he was deployed. He was only visiting one school-"

"In Judson Hill," Ziva finished.

"Would you two let me finish at least one sentence?" Gibbs said, frustrated.

"Of course, Gibbs."

"You got it, boss."

"_As I was saying_, you and Ziva will go to Judson Hill. I want you to talk to all the students and teachers that Lance Corporal Stewart had talked with. I want you to talk to the superintendent, the principal, the counselor. Hell, if they think they know something, I want you to talk to the _janitors_," Gibbs growled.

"Are you finished, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows expectantly and glared at Tony.

"When do we leave?" Tony asked.

"We depart from here to catch a commuter jet to Little Rock at 0400 tomorrow. From there, me and McGee will ride with the Parks' Service up to the crime scene," Gibbs responded.

"And Tony and myself?" Ziva questioned.

"Will be left with a rental car and a map, you'll drive to Judson Hill," Gibbs said.

Ziva glared at Gibbs as if this were some sort of awful prank. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but then closed his eyes and mouth, took two deep breaths, opened his eyes and chanced a sideways glance at Ziva.

"I'd suggest that you all go home and pack," Gibbs said, standing up and walking to the elevator with a smirk on his face.

Life's good when you're in charge.

* * *

Please review this! I'm not sure if I kept everyone in character enough, the dialog for Gibbs seemed a little awkward. The next chapter will be one of Tony and Ziva preparing to leave and then the next one will involve the group making it to Arkansas.

If you remember in the last chapter I mentioned that the girls' basketball team in the story was going to regionals. That team is based on my school's actual girls' basketball team. They got third in regionals and went to state for the first time in over 50 years, unfortunately, they lost tonight in the first round. But, hey, we got there...Go Tigers!


	3. For Gladys

**Chapter 3: For Gladys

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Okay, Okay, I'll admit it...I own NCIS. There I said it...

Please don't tell me that you believe me. Because if I did own NCIS, Tony and Ziva would be married...with a kid...hmmm...future story idea...let me jot that down.

Just for the record, I _don't_ own NCIS.

* * *

Tony rushed to the elevator, hoping to miss Ziva, unfortunately she called for him to hold the elevator and he couldn't refuse. She entered the elevator with him and he closed his eyes in frustration.

It wasn't that Tony disliked Ziva, truth be told, Tony cared deeply for her. In all actuality, he was looking forward to spending time with Ziva during this case, but it would be out of character for him to admit that. Tony DiNozzo did _not_ admit feelings that sappy, especially not for _Ziva David_.

"I just figured I should clear the water about this now, Zee-vah. _I'm _driving when we get to Arkansas," Tony said, bracing for an argument.

"All right," Ziva agreed, nodding.

"Because I-wait- Did you just agree? Why?" Tony asked, looking shocked.

"Because I do not want to be held responsible when we get lost," she smiled, as the elevator doors slid open.

She walked off and exited the building, leaving Tony speechless and stunned.

Tony set off across the parking lot to his car, halfway across the lot he heard, "Tony! Tony! Wait up! Tony! Stop!" Half expecting to see Ziva, Tony turned and was shocked to see Abby Scuito running toward him waving something.

"Hey, Abby, what's up?" Tony asked.

"I have something for you!" she said excitedly, holding out a white envelope.

Tony took the envelope and looked inside and saw a CD.

"What is this, Abs?" he asked, looking at the CD.

"When I heard that you and Ziva would be making a long car trip I made you two a CD," Abby answered, practically bouncing.

"Thanks, Abby, but this isn't your mu-" Tony began.

"No, no, no, it's nice and calm...er. It's got Dave Matthews Band, Saving Jane, John Mayer, the hardest stuff on there is Red Hot Chili Peppers and Green Day...But you _can't _listen to it until you and Ziva are in the car. Promise?" Abby said, holding up her pinky.

Tony wrapped his pinky around hers and responded, "Promise."

"Bye, Tony, I'll miss you," Abby said, engulfing Tony in a bear hug, "Oooh! Send me a postcard when you get there!"

"Can do, Abs," Tony said as she let him go.

Tony climbed into his car and drove home. Before he began to pack, he checked the National Weather Service's website to look at the forecast for Little Rock.

"Mid to upper 60's," Tony read, grinning, "That'll be a welcome change."

The weather in DC hadn't quite warmed up yet.

He packed his suitcase and pulled a backpack from his closet.

He put his sunglasses, his cap, some magazines, his Zune, his camera, a notebook and Abby's CD in the backpack.

He set his alarm clock and went to sleep.

He was jarred awake by his phone ringing. Tony glanced at his alarm clock...he still had thirty minutes to sleep! Who the hell would be calling at this ungodly hour? He threw himself out of bed and stomped over to the phone. He ripped the phone out of its cradle and grunted, "What?"

"Tony?" Ziva's voice greeted him.

"Yeah, whadda you need?" he asked, calming down.

"I need a ride. My car will not start," she said, sounding stressed.

"Are you already ready?" Tony asked.

"Not yet. I was trying to go for a run, but my car would not start so I had to run around my apartment complex," she explained.

"When do you need me to come get you?" he asked.

"In about thirty minutes," Ziva answered.

"Okay, I'll come get you in half an hour. Have you ate anything?" Tony asked.

"No," she replied, sounding confused.

"How 'bout we get something to eat after I pick you up?" he offered.

"Ummm...sure..." she responded, sounding even more confused, "Goodbye."

"See ya," he said, hanging up the phone.

Tony quickly showered then dressed himself. He didn't put on his jacket or tie, he figured that he'd just come back for those. He finished getting ready and then went out to his car, leaving his suitcase and backpack, he'd come back for those, too.

He drove the familiar route to Ziva's apartment complex and parked in front of her building. He jogged up the stairs and knocked on her door. Ziva answered the door, her hair wet.

"Oh, hello, Tony. You are early," she greeted him, he just grinned.

"Come on in and have a seat," she said, holding the door open, "I am not quite ready."

He followed her into her apartment, "Need any help?" he offered.

"I think I can manage, thanks," she smiled at him, "Go on and sit, I will be ready shortly."

Tony sat down on her couch.

Everything in her apartment was just as he remembered.

Two bookshelves were on the back wall with books sorted by language.

That's how everything in her apartment was, organized down to the microscopic level.

She was a control freak and you could tell by her home.

He didn't dislike it, it was just one of the things that made her Ziva.

Individually, the parts of Ziva's personality could have been perceived as bad, but they fit together so nicely to create a person that Tony admired.

She was strong, stubborn, independent, smart, caring, deep and fierce; she was a lot of what Tony wished he was.

There was something a little different about the room this time.

A large leather-bound book sat open on her coffee table, he had never seen the volume before and looked closer.

It was a photo album.

The page the album was open to had one picture on it.

The picture was of two young girls and an older boy. All the children had dark eyes and dark hair, the boy's hair was cut short and the girls had long, curly hair. One of the girls looked to be about six, the other around ten and the boy looked to be about fifteen. The two girls were seated at a table, drawing, and the boy was standing behind them with his hands on their shoulders.

He studied each of the faces and realized that the older girl was Ziva when she was a child, Tony realized that must mean the younger girl was Tali, Ziva's younger sister who was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was only sixteen, but he couldn't figure out who the boy was.

_Ziva doesn't have a brother, does she?_

_She's never mentioned him to me, but that doesn't mean much..._

"That is me on Tali's sixth birthday," Ziva's voice explained from behind him, making him jump.

"Ziva! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Tony tried to apologize, but Ziva cut him off.

"It does not bother me, Tony. We have been partners for three years, you deserve to know," she said calmly.

"Ziva, I recognized you, and concluded that was Tali, but who's the boy? I didn't know that you have a brother," Tony said, prying.

"Had, actually. And he is my half-brother. You know him...and this is what you deserve to know," Ziva took a deep breath, "Tony, the boy in that picture, my half-brother, is Ari Haswari."

"What?!" Tony said, jumping up, "Ari Haswari?! The man who killed Kate?! He's your brother?! And you didn't tell us?!"

"Yes," Ziva answered, suddenly feeling small.

Tony looked at Ziva, he was angry that she was related to _him_, he was angry that she hadn't told him. He looked at her again, he had never seen her look like that before, she looked scared.

He felt awful for being angry at her, it wasn't her fault Ari was a monster, and he wouldn't had told anyone if it had been his brother.

He walked around the couch and took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, they were rimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ziva, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I'm...I'm sorry that Gibbs killed your brother," Tony said softly.

"Gibbs did not kill Ari," she said, looking down.

"What?" he asked.

"Gibbs did not kill Ari," she repeated.

"If Gibbs didn't kill Ari, who did?" Tony asked.

"I did," she said softly, the tears finally breaking free.

Without a second thought, Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and held her to him.

He was shocked that she didn't resist, instead, she relaxed and cried on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva," he whispered.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, Tony," she said, regaining her composure and pulling out of his arms.

She walked back to the bathroom and Tony sighed, he couldn't imagine what it would be like, killing your brother for people you had never met before.

"Are you ready?" Ziva asked from the hallway.

"Uhhh...yeah. I gotta get my stuff, so do you want to eat first or go to my place first?" he asked.

"It does not matter to me," she shrugged.

"I say we go to my place first, the place I was planning on eating at is on the way to the airport so it makes more sense," he smiled.

"Tony, where do you plan on eating at three in the morning?" Ziva smiled.

"I know a place," he said, picking up her suitcase, she looked at him oddly, "What?" he asked, returning the look.

"I can carry that, Tony," she said.

"I'm a gentleman, Zee-vah," he replied.

"Since when?" she laughed, opening the door for him.

He led her down the stairs to his car and put her suitcase in the trunk.

He climbed into the driver's seat and drove to his house.

When he parked, he opened his door and said, "I'll be in here for a little bit, if you'd like to come in."

She followed him into his home.

The house was neater than she would have imagined, everything was _basically_ where it belonged.

He nodded toward a couch, "Take a seat."

She sat down and looked around. There were pictures on the walls a picture of Tony and McGee, one of Tony and Abby and one of Tony with a woman that Ziva presumed to be Kate Todd.

Ziva walked over to the picture, Kate looked happy, she was laughing. Ziva touched the picture and whispered, "I am sorry."

She continued to look around the room, she saw a picture frame laying on Tony's dining table, she walked over to look at it.

Next to the frame were two pictures.

The first one was of Tony and Jeanne, they looked happy together, they were hugging and laughing.

The other picture surprised Ziva, it was Tony and herself.

She smiled, she had forgotten about this picture.

Abby had taken it at the group's holiday party last year.

Tony had been waving around a sprig of mistletoe all evening.

He had gotten kisses on the cheek from Abby and the director and had been relentlessly taunting Ziva with it throughout the party.

Finally, he had cornered her and she gave in, but she decided that if she was going to do this, she was going to scare the crap out of him in the process.

So when Tony asked for the kiss, instead of kissing his cheek like he had been expecting, she kissed him on the lips.

Shocked, his eyes burst open just as Abby's camera flash went off.

She laughed out loud, looking at the photo and remembering that evening.  
"What is it?" Tony asked, reentering the room.

"Nothing," she said, teasing him.

He walked over to the table and looked at the pictures.

"Oh, that. I was changing some pictures earlier and didn't finish that one," he laughed.

He picked up the pictures and the frame and walked over to a bookshelf. He placed one photo back in a box and the other photo he placed in the frame. He took the picture over to a coffee table and stood it up.

"This is one of my favorites," Tony laughed.

She looked and was surprised to see that it was the picture of him and her kissing.

She looked back at him, "Your tie is crooked, Tony," she said, walking back over to him.

"You're changing the subject, Zee-vah," he teased.

"We were not discussing anything," she relied, grabbing his tie and beginning to straighten it.

She put her hands around behind his neck to fix the back of his tie.

"Thanks," he said and she could feel his breath on her face.

Their closeness shocked her and she jumped back.

"No problem," she said nervously, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling on his jacket and backpack then picking up his suitcase.

She held the door for him and followed him to his car.

"Now, breakfast time," he laughed, starting the car and driving to a small twenty-four-hour diner.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Three," he answered, looking at his watch.

"How long will it take to get to the airport?" she asked.

"About twenty minutes, come on, I'm hungry," he laughed, climbing out of the car, she followed cautiously.

"Come on, Zee-vah," he laughed, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the diner and to a booth in the back corner.

She sat across from him and they both laughed.

An older lady with curly, gray hair trotted over to their booth.

"Good morning, Tony. You're here early," the woman said, smiling.

"I'm leaving on a trip today, Gladys," Tony answered, smiling back.

"And who's this beautiful young lady? I've never seen her with you, Tony," Gladys asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Gladys, this is my friend, Ziva David, we work together," Tony introduced, "Ziva, this is Gladys, she takes care of me."

Gladys laughed, "It's nice to meet you, Ziva. Hold on to this 'en, Tony, she don't look like she'll take none of your attitude."

Ziva blushed and stared wide-eyed at Tony, he laughed and said, "I will, and she won't."

Gladys handed them menus and walked away.

"Does she think we are a couple?" Ziva asked, in shock.

"I think so," Tony laughed.

"And you are going along with it?" she asked.

"Why not? It's easier than trying to convince her that we aren't, trust me," he smiled.

Gladys returned shortly, with a pot of coffee and offered them somethey obliged and Gladys took their orders, Tony ordered waffles and Ziva ordered pancakes with strawberries.

"Hey, Gladys, tell Stan to hurry our orders, we have to be at the airport by four," Tony said, Gladys nodded and left.

"Who is Stan?" Ziva asked.

"Stan's the cook," Tony replied.

"I wonder where Gladys thinks we are going?" Ziva mused.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked.

"Well, she thinks we are a couple and we are in a hurry to leave to get to the airport-" Ziva began.

"She probably thinks we're eloping...or on our honeymoon," Tony laughed.

Ziva placed her hand on the table as she leaned to look out the window to see if the sun was rising and Tony covered her hand with his own.

She looked at their hands, then at Tony.

"Covering all the bases, Zee-vah," he grinned.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Moments later, Gladys returned with their food.

She put their food down in front of them, glanced at their hands and smiled.

"Where are you two rushing off to?" Gladys pried.

"Arkansas," Tony replied with his mouth crammed with waffle.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tony," Ziva reprimanded sweetly.

"Oh, I've got a sister that lives in Little Rock. She's got a son in Fayetteville and and another in Jonesboro. They're always arguing over who's got the best football team. Jeffery likes the Razorbacks, but Eric likes the Indians...no, that's not the mascot anymore...what was it he told me? The, uh, oh, that's right the Red Wolves! They're always fighting over something," Gladys told.

Tony and Ziva smiled and nodded as if they were really interested in what Gladys was saying.

After she left, Tony and Ziva wolfed down their food.

Gladys returned with the check and sat it down on the table, saying, "Have a good trip, you two."

"We will," they responded simultaneously.

"Good luck with him, honey," she said, patting Ziva's shoulder as she left.

"Thank you, I will need it," Ziva smiled, never breaking eye contact with Tony.

"I'll pay," Tony said as Ziva began reaching for her wallet.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her, "You can pay for a meal later. Who knows how long we'll be out there."

She nodded, agreeing, and said, "Thanks, Tony."

He payed the bill and left a big tip for Gladys.

They stood up and he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she eyed him suspiciously.

"For Gladys," he said in response.

She wrapped her arm around his wast and he looked at her oddly, "For Gladys," she echoed.

* * *

Okay, so I had intended on this chapter going up until they arrived in Little Rock, but I couldn't help it...I kinda like Gladys. And when I wrote that line I was like, "Oh, that's a good closer," so I couldn't think of a way to add on without the writing style becoming weak, so the next chapter will be about the flight and arriving in Little Rock and then the _next _chapter will reveal what's on the CD Abby gave Tony (hint, hint: Abby's playing matchmaker).

Please review! All the teachers that teach the classes that I write this during will be displeased if you don't review!


	4. Welcome to Arkansas

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Welcome to Arkansas

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, I promise that I don't...because Ziva and Tony would not've faked it in "Under Covers" if _I_ ran NCIS...and Abby and McGee would be together...totally...man, that would be awesome! Tony and Ziva _and_ Abby and McGee...

Oh, but I do own the town of Judson Hill, Arkansas (unless there's a real Judson Hill that I've never heard of); the character Brice Talbot...and _none_ of the songs in this story. Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

Me and Ziva were laughing when we reentered the car and I started it for the short drive to the airport.

I wasn't really sure what to expect from Ziva after the way she had acted in the diner.

Was she only acting?

Was_ I _only acting?

I've _got_ to focus. There's no way I'll get through this case if all I can concentrate on is Ziva.

But she is so beautiful and...she would totally kill me if she knew that I had just thought that.

Focus, DiNozzo!

I stopped the car at a red light and chanced a glance at Ziva.

I _know_ our eyes met for an instant before she jerked around to look out the window.

There were so many ways I could react to this, but I chose to play it cool.

"You were staring at me, Zee-vah," I taunted her, trying to remain casual, hoping it covered up my insecurity.

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

In all actuality, I, myself did not completely understand some of my actions in the diner.

They just happened.

It was so...natural with Tony.

I usually remain in control, that is how I prefer to keep things, but this time I had no control and to be perfectly honest, it didn't bother me very much at all.

When the car stopped at a red light, I was jolted back into reality just in time to see Tony's eyes meet mine.

I quickly twisted in the passenger seat to gaze out of the window at nothing.

"You were staring at me, Zee-vah," Tony's cool voice taunted, my heart thudded rapidly as he drew out the syllables of my name, something I liked, but would never admit.

I turned back to him and gave him a look that he would not dare question, before chuckling softly to myself.

He closed his eyes lightly and accelerated the car as the light turned green.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

Since awkward seemed to be the name of the game for this car ride, I decided that some music couldn't hurt anything, so I turned on the radio.

The song on the radio was about half over.

_Insanity laughs_

_Under pressure we're cracking_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love give love give love?_

_Give love give love give love give love give love give love?_

_'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care_

_For the people on the edge of the light_

_And love dares you to change our way_

_Of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under pressure_

I laughed a little. Who'd ever thought that Queen and David Bowie would have helped me _out_ of an awkward situation?

Another song started on the radio, I drummed along on the steering wheel, it had a good beat.

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

Anthony Kiedis's words had deeper impact on me than usual, maybe I should not listen to Red Hot Chili Peppers so early in the morning.

It was as though the song was written about my life, the way I wanted it.

_I said now _

_I'll take it_

_It's better for you_

When I had first came, Tony had offered so many times to be with me, I had always refused.

Now, I am beginning to think that if he offered again, I might just take him up on his offer.

It would be better for him, as well.

I would not be like one of his usual one-night-stand, blond beauty queens.

I would be his...something else.

_Somehow we'll make it_

_'Cause that's what we do_

Given Tony's commitment track record- or lack thereof- you'd think that I would have written him off rather quickly.

On the contrary, I knew that if _I_ ever was with Tony, I'd fight for him,

I would not be easy to part with, we would make it work.

_Something out there where love is your only friend_

_And we are the ones that will make you feel better_

_And someone to spare when love is the only end_

_And we are the ones that will make you feel better_

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

We were making good time toward the airport, we were about ten minutes out when another song came on the radio and my mind began to wander.

_But you always hold your head up high_

_'Cause it's a long, long, long way down_

She carries herself so tall and proudly, I wonder what other kinds of problems she is keeping hidden from us.

I mean, she managed to keep the Ari-thing hidden for this long, there's got to be something else.

People who are as strong as she is don't just happen, they have to be hardened, and to be hardened they have to have witnessed all sorts of awful things.

_This town was meant for passing through, but it ain't nothing new_

_Now go and show them that the world stayed round_

Why had she came to NCIS?

Why would Moussad have her on Ari, her own older brother?

Why did she stay in Washington after everything with Ari had been cleared up?

What do I really know about Ziva David?

_But it's a long, long, long way down_

_You better run for the hills before they burn_

_Listen to the sound of the world don't watch it turn_

If I never can have a relationship with Ziva, I would have no one to blame but myself.

I've done absolutely nothing that would ever make her think that I am worth an attempt at a serious relationship.

_I just want to show you what I know_

_And catch you when the current lets you go_

I know I've changed.

Even if it wasn't meant to happen, Jeanne taught me how to have a real relationship.

I really wish that Ziva could see it, I wish that I could show her how much I've changed.

I promise, I really can be relied on, I'll prove it to her.

I'll be there for her

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

Tony turned off the main highway, so I assumed that we must be nearing th airport.

I began to prepare to exit the car. And a new song started on the radio.

I reached for an ink pen I had sat on the dashboard when I got in the car, but it rolled just out of my reach.

Tony stretched his out his arm to help me, we both reached for the pen at the same time

The pen slid along the dash just before we caught it, so instead of clamping the pen, my hand slapped against the dash and Tony's hand grasped mine tightly.

For some unknown reason, we did not move our hands and I instantly flashed back to when we were undercover.

His hand felt just as strong and...nervous now as it did then.

_Tear me off a piece of blanket_

_Keep me warm and we can make it_

_Here's my heart, I'll let you break it_

_Touched your skin and I can't take it_

Tony finally move his hand to turn off the radio, I sighed.

I wear my heart on my sleeve for the man and he acts so oblivious to me.

We pulled in at the airport and I finally caught my pen and glared at it.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

I was glad to arrive at the airport, it gave me an excuse to do something that I didn't want to do, but knew I needed to do: let go of Ziva's hand.

I was also more than ready to turn off the radio, I was willing to bet that if I had left the radio on, it would have only been a matter of seconds before an announcer came on and said,

'This is WATZ, and you're listening to The Make Life Awkward for Tony DiNozzo Morning Show!'.

But, I know I heard Ziva sigh as I let go of her hand.

I laughed a little as Ziva caught her ink pen.

I drove up to a guard shack and we flashed our i.d.'s for th guard to see then continued driving up to a hangar where Gibbs's and McGee's cars were already parked.

We climbed out of the car and I pulled our bags out of the trunk and handed Ziva's to her.

No sooner than we had entered the hangar than we heard Gibbs's familiar bark, "DiNozzo! David! Where were you?"

"You said be here at four am, boss," I argued, which wasn't a good idea.

"It's 4:15, DiNozzo," he snapped, slapping the back of my head, "Get on the plane."

I followed Ziva onto the small plane, I looked around and counted about twenty seats.

"It's not much," I grunted.

"No, but it's better than the-" Ziva began.

"Jump seat of a C-130 Hercules with turbulence?" I finished for her.

"Lucky guess," she smiled, leading me down the aisle of the plane.

"No such thing, Zee-vah. I'm a mind-reader. Just another of the patented DiNozzo superpowers, Miss David," I laughed.

She took a seat and I sat next to her.

"Tony, there are four people on this plane and twenty seats, why are you setting here?" she asked, eying me curiously.

"I get lonely," I whined, earning an elbow to my gut, "and bored," I added in a whisper.

"I heard that," she smiled.

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

I looked out the window as we took off and then looked over because I heard Tony digging through his backpack.

He raised back up with something in his hand.

I looked at it curiously.

"My Zune," her explained, "it's like an iPod, only, like, ten times better."

He put an earbud in and offered the other to me, I accepted.

He hit play and a song started.

_Watching the days burning out like a cigarette_

_Just a few drags to go_

_You built me up_

_And you broke me down_

_Somehow_

_Everything just seemed so clear to me_

_Nothing left to know_

_I'll love you right and I'll love you pure_

_Right now_

The next thing I knew, Tony was slumped over on my head, asleep, and quickly my lack of sleep was catching up to me.

My head began to feel heavy and I rested it on Tony's shoulder, before I knew it, I, too was asleep.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs's shouting shook me from my peaceful slumber.

I lifted my head and noticed Ziva asleep on my shoulder.

I turned off my Zune and looked out the window, the plane was descending over a large river to an airport on it's bank.

I reached down, careful not to disturb Ziva, and set my watch back an hour.

6:30 Eastern, 5:30 Central.

As the plane touched down, I reached over and gently shook Ziva.

"Ziva," I whispered, she began to stir, "We're there. Wake up."

I shook her again and her eyes fluttered open.

She looked me in the eyes and we smiled.

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called, interrupting my bliss.

"Yeah, boss?" I replied, turning to him.

"You'll need this," he said, tossing me a map, "I've marked Judson Hill on that, and here," he handed me some papers, "is your hotel's address and room number."

"Room _number, _boss?" I said, glancing from Ziva to him.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, one room. Even _you _aren't crazy enough to try something with Ziva," Gibbs smirked.

Ziva looked at me threateningly with an eyebrow raised.

The plane taxied up to a terminal and once it had stopped, the copilot exited the cockpit and opened the door.

Gibbs exited the plane, followed by McGee with me and Ziva close behind.

We walked through the airport, it was fairly empty, mostly just employees preparing for later in the day.

We passed security, where a line was beginning to form. Mostly businesspeople in black suits putting briefcases or laptop bags on the conveyor belt. Catching flights to Dallas, St. Louis, Kansas City...all work and no play makes them all so dull.

We rode down an escalator that had a sign next to it warning against riding it barefoot, why would you be running around the airport barefoot? Well, I suppose this is _Arkansas_, for Pete's sake...

The escalator ran underneath a big window with a banner suspended below it with pictures of a boat on a river with guys fishing from it, a big plateau, the Clinton Presidential Library and ducks; the banner had big, blue letters on it reading, 'Welcome to Arkansas'.

We went down to the rental car counters and Gibbs handed a woman behind a counter some papers and told me to show her my driver's license, I did and she handed me a set of car keys and told us to take the silver Honda in parking space D-6 on the floor of the parking deck just off the sky walk.

As Ziva and I turned to go, the woman called, "Welcome to Arkansas!"

* * *

**Gibbs's Point of View**

I watched Tony and Ziva leave, knowing that something was bound to happen there and I really didn't care if it did.

I didn't even need my gut to tell me that.

I turned back to McGee, who was talking to a man in a forest green jacket.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" the man asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm Brice Talbot, with the Parks' Service," he offered his hand, I shook it, he smiled and said, "Welcome to Arkansas."

* * *

Okay, so I'll tell you the names of all the songs here, so you can know them, yeah?

When Tony first turns on the radio: "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie

When Ziva is thinking about a relationship with Tony: "Make You Feel Better" by Red Hot Chili Peppers

When Tony is trying to figure Ziva out: "This River is Wild" by The Killers

When Tony grabs Ziva's hand: "October Nights" by Yellowcard

When Tony and Ziva are listening to his Zune: "Cigarette" by Yellowcard

Yes, I do think Zunes are superior to iPods, don't hold that against my story, though.

Tony is just going to have a Zune. Meh! Deal with it!

The scene when Ziva and Tony are trying to catch the pen is based on areal event.

Just put in me and my friend, Walker, in Ziva and Tony's place; change the ink pen to a grape-flavored lollipop; and replace the dashboard with this doofus we call Buster.

It was awkward.

There was another awkward situation between me and Walker I would have written in, but I didn't see any way to legitimize Tony accidentally calling Ziva "Mom"...at least not in this chapter...

I tried writing this from multiple points of view, just to try something new, if you don't like it, tell me...if you do like it, you can tell me, too.

When I was writing this I was listening to The Sex Pistols, Yellowcard and Red Hot Chili Peppers; so Tony, Ziva, Sid Vicious, Ryan Key, Flea, Freddie Mercury, Ronnie Vannucci and myself beg you to review!


	5. The Path to Self RealizationIn Song

**Chapter 5: The Path to Self-Realization...In Song**

**Author's Note: **Here it is...what you've been waiting for...Abby's CD

This isn't the best chapter I've ever written, but I do enjoy writing with songs, so I'll probably give this style of thing another go.

And yes, this story is being typed up as I am watching my TV for tornado warnings and it's _really _storming outside...so, I may be a little distracted and there may be more errors in this chapter than usual.

And a very _very_ special thank you goes out to **Cable Addict**, for reviewing my song choices. I know they may have seemed a bit strange at first glance, but I hope they all fit together well.

Also thanks for reading my mind and helping me organize my thoughts and reassuring me that this is a good idea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, any of the songs or bands in this nor any city other than Judson Hill.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

We found the rental car easily and loaded out luggage in, I put my backpack in the backseat, then climbed in the driver's seat.

As we exited the parking deck, I remembered Abby's CD.

"Ziva, could you find a CD in a white envelope in my backpack an put it in?" I asked.

After rummaging around for a bit, she found it.

She looked at it strangely, then looked at me the same way.

"Abby made it for us," I explained.

"_Abby_ made this for _us_?" she said, looking skeptical.

"What are you, _scared_? Just put it in, Dah-veed," I teased.

She complied and the music began.

"Savage Garden?" she looked at me even weirder.

"I didn't do it!" I said, holding up my hands innocently.

_Ooh I want you_

_I don't know if I need you but_

_Ooh I would die to find out_

I laughed.

"What?" Ziva asked, looking at me.

"This reminds me," I laughed more.

"Of what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Remember that time when I looked down your shirt and told you I didn't see anything worth dying over?"

"Yes..."

"And then you told me, I wouldn't ever get a chance?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I did."

"Did what?"

"Got a chance to you know...see what was under your shirt."

"What?!"

"Before that. When we were undercover."

She sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Yes, I know, I _am_ a mess, don't care.

"I changed my mind," I said, preparing to taunt a lion while I was dressed as a gazelle...metaphorically speaking, of course.

"About what?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"It's _definitely_ worth dying over."

She looked like I had slapped her, eyes wide open, jaw dropped in awe.

"It's a compliment, really, Ziva."

She just shook her head and looked away.

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

What Tony said really hadn't offended me, but I continued looking out my window, reading signs and billboards.

We crossed a long bridge over wide river.

Below the bridge, long barges sludged upriver to Little Rock or downriver to the Mississippi River.

I continued my reading and learned some things, such as; Ed Buckner is Arkansas' Weatherman, Chesapeake is Investing in Arkansas, the University of Central Arkansas is the center of learning and First Security Bank welcomed me to central Arkansas.

Someone had once told me that sarcasm was the last refuge of the uneducated, I, on the other hand, find that it alleviates stress and kills boredom.

Another song had began to play.

_Come on, come on, come on, come on now_

_Touch me, babe!_

_Can't you see that I am not afraid?_

_What was that promise that you made?_

_Why won't you tell me what she said?_

_What was that promise that you made?_

I just kept looking out the window at the passing scenery, then I chuckled and said,

"Do I scare you, Tony?"

He stuttered, "Uh...well...uhhh...hunh..."

I laughed, that was all the response I needed.

"Well, if it makes any difference to you, there have been only a few times that I_ actually _would have hurt you. You, on the other hand, do not scare me at all."

He looked at me strangely.

Maybe that came out wrong.

"By that I mean, you've never done anything that made me scared to have a relationship with you."

"Relationship?" he continued with the odd look..

That _definitely_ came out wrong.

"Never mind."

I just let it fall...or is it let it drop, yes, that's it, let it drop.

We kept driving and we apparently bypassed both Little Rock and North Little Rock and got on Highway 67/167, heading northeast toward Jacksonville.

Another song had started, it was calmer, but had a good beat and Tony drummed along on the steering wheel.

Perhaps I had heard 'Abby' and jumped to an unnecessary conclusion, this music was very nice.

_She thinks_

_We look at each other_

_Wondering what the other is thinking_

_But we never say a thing_

_And these crimes between us grow deeper_

The song made me think.

I know fully well that Tony is capable of deep conversation, but whenever I attempt to initiate it,he purposely dumbs himself down.

Of course, it is hypocritical of me to say this, I know that I do the same thing to him.

I do it because I have my problems and they are _my own_ problems. There's no need for me to drag Tony into them.

The less we tell each other, the deeper the rift between us gets.

Secrets don't make good friends and they definitely won't lead to anything else.

I've _got_ to be more open with Tony, I know I can trust him.

He teases me all the time, but even he wouldn't be insensitive and immature enough to hold something big and bad over my head.

Look at how he reacted to finding out about Ari.

He let me cry, he held me, he _comforted_ me.

Hell, he apologized.

_Tony DiNozzo apologized_ to me.

He hasn't said anything in a while.

What has gotten into him lately?

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

I drove past a sign that said

'Welcome to Jacksonville'

and another that said,

'Please Visit our Museum of Military History'

my dad would have made us visit that if we came here when I was a kid.

As we passed a Jacksonville exit, a new song started.

_She says, 'It's cold outside' and she hands me my raincoat_

_She's always worried about things like that_

_She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault_

_And she only sleeps when it's raining_

_And she screams_

_And her voice is straining_

I kept having this reoccurring thought.

I glanced at Ziva, she was looking out the window at a big car dealership.

She would not be the one at fault if we try and fail at a relationship.

I'm not blind.

I've seen her sometimes not-so-subtle advances.

She's trying to make something start.

It's _me._

_I'm _the reason that she's been so distant lately.

We drove past a big concrete sign that said,

'Little Rock Air Force Base'.

"Why is the _Little Rock_ Air Force Base in _Jacksonville_?" Ziva mused aloud, breaking me from my thoughts.

I gave this about a split-second of thought before I notices three, large, green, military airplanes flying over in a line.

"Look, Ziva!" I pointed at them, "C-130s!"

We both laughed hysterically as we drove through Jacksonville.

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

After regaining my composure, I went back to watching the world fly by my window.

Tony could make me laugh so easily, no one else had ever made me laugh the way he did.

Another song had started, it was Red Hot Chili Peppers.

I liked them.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view_

Tony may have that gift because of all the crap we had been through together.

Even back in Moussad there had never been anyone who had gone through as much with me as Tony already had.

We had been undercover; as a married couple, no less; we had been shot at, we had even been locked inside a crate and kidnapped, but even though we had shared so many experiences, I still knew that I was keeping things from Tony.

I wish that I could be more open with him, but I am afraid to.

Afraid!

Me!

Can you believe that?!

But I am.

I'm scared to death of letting Tony DiNozzo get too close to me.

Even though I care deeply for him and have strong feelings toward him, I'm scared to let him know those feelings.

I don't want him to think I'm weak.

I'd love it if we could have a relationship, but get to keep our secrets, but that would never work.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

Ziva was quiet and staring out the window.

I was kinda worried about her.

"Ziva?" I called softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, distantly, not turning as another song began.

_And you can trust me not to think_

_And not to sleep around_

_If you don't expect too much from me_

_you might not be let down_

_'Cause all I really want is to be with you_

_Feeling like I matter, too_

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago_

_I might be here with you_

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town_

_And let the cops chase us around_

_The past is gone but something might be found_

_To take it's place_

You know what?

It doesn't matter if I totally screwed it up in the past.

It's a new day, and I've got a new chance.

I'm going to prove to Ziva that we_ can_ have something, something good.

We passed another exit and a sign that said,

'Cabot Welcomes You'.

I asked Ziva, mostly just to break the silence, "So, do you think it's pronounced 'Cah-bow' or 'Cah-but'?"

She thought about it for a moment and answered, "Probably 'Cah-but', like the explorer."

So much for a conversation.

Since that had backfired, I turned up the radio.

_All alone_

_Not by myself_

_Another girl bad for my health_

_I've seen it all through someone else_

_And_

_(Another girl bad for my health)_

Damn, Abby, why don't you make a depressing CD, or something?

We drove through Cabot and just kept going.

Luckily the song did get more upbeat and I entertained Ziva with an impromptu drum solo on the steering wheel and dashboard.

She laughed.

I love that laugh.

The next song started out upbeat and cheerful, but I stopped drumming and focused on the road.

_Looking for the right one_

_You line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out._

I'm doing it.

Here and now, I vow to let Ziva see New-Tony, Tony 2.0, on _this_ very trip.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

This won't be easy.

_Maybe you want her_

I do want her.

_Maybe you need her_

I...I do need her

_Maybe you started to compare to_

_Someone not there_

She is nothing like anyone I've been with before

_Maybe you want it_

I want her to know

_Maybe you need it_

I _need _her to know

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

I...I love her

_Perfection will not come_

This is going to be my best chance.

Another song started, and my head felt so much clearer.

I had just admitted to myself that I love Ziva.

Wow.

That doesn't even seem real.

_I can't do the talk_

_Like the talk on the TV_

_And I can't do a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_I can't do everything_

_But I'd do anything for you_

_I can't do anything except be in love with you_

Amen, brother

_And all I do is miss you_

_And the way we used to be_

_All I do is keep the beat_

_And the bad company_

_All I do is kiss you_

_Through the bars of a rhyme_

_Julie, I'd do the stars with you_

_Anytime_

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry_

_I said, 'I love you like the stars above_

_I'll love you till I die.'_

_There's a place for us_

_You know the movie song_

_When you gonna realize_

_It was just that the time was wrong_

_Juliet?_

"That's one of my favorite songs," Ziva said, breaking the silence.

I looked at her oddly.

"I like this one better than the original."

Hadn't seen that one coming.

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

I turned back to the window and smiled, I had scared Tony when I spoke.

He'd never admit it, but I had saw him jump.

_I didn't mean to alarm you_

_Subtlety's my weakness_

_Give me a minute to charm you_

_And you'll know what I mean_

_Maybe I didn't mention_

_You won't regret my attention_

_I've got tricks you've never seen_

I smiled a little at that last line of the song, Tony's never seen _half _of my 'tricks'.

_Baby, I don't have much_

_But I've got more than enough to keep you_

_Isn't it nice to touch_

_Something solid you can cling to?_

_Baby, I promise you this_

_You don't know just what you're missing_

_I've got everything you're wanting_

_Maybe we should sleep on it tonight_

I've said it before, but I keep telling myself that Tony needs someone strong and clever enough to see through his tough-guy persona.

I could do that.

I already do that.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

Ziva had retreated back into Ziva-land and, hypocritically, I went into Tony-world.

We passed Exit 31 and a sign reading,

'Welcome to Beebe

Home of ASU-Beebe and ASTI'

and another song started.

The timing of the songs and the passing of the cities made me wonder if Abby hadn't planned this.

It wouldn't have surprised me.

_Juliet's trying to find out what she wants_

_But she don't know_

_Experience has got her down_

_Well, look this direction_

_I know it's not perfection_

_It's just me_

_I want to bring you up again, now_

_'Cause I'm losing what's left of my dignity_

_A small price I'll pay to see that you're happy_

_Forget all the disappointment you have faced_

_Open up your worried world and let me in_

So, in order to prove my love to Ziva I've got to get her to open up to me.

Which won't be easy.

I'd rather face off with Ziva in hand-to-hand combat than try to get her to open up to me.

She's got this carefully constructed wall around her.

She's been through so much crap in her life, she's built a barrier to keep her from being hurt emotionally.

I've _got_ to get past that barrier.

To do so, I may end up looking like a gigantic idiot, but that is the price we must pay for love.

We left Beebe and another song started.

..._Abby_...

_No, I'm not the man I used to be lately_

_See you met me at an interesting time_

_And if my past is any sign of your future_

_You should be warned before I let you inside_

_Hold on to whatever you find, baby_

_Hold on to whatever will get you through_

_Hold on to whatever you find, baby_

_I don't trust myself with loving you_

Given my track record with letting women close to me, maybe I shouldn't get close to Ziva.

I mean, look, Kate was killed, Paula was killed, Jeanne is dead to me...

I couldn't go on if something happened to Ziva

No! DiNozzo!

You will not second guess your feelings on this!

You _love _her!

All those other women...they were tragedies...but I had nothing to do with them...except Jeanne.

But they don't matter!

Ziva is _different!_

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

Tony had began to squirm anxiously in his seat and I watched in absolute amusement.

Another song came on the radio and I turned it up loud.

Tony looked over at me with this really weird expression.

"I like this song," I explained, smiling.

The song got to the chorus and I sang along.

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you – away_

_Be with you every night_

_I like squeezing you too tight_

_If I could see what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down – on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"Holy crap, Ziva!" Tony laughed.

"What?" I said, a little bit nervous. Did I sound that bad?

"First off, I did _not _know you liked Avril," he said and I smiled, "And second, you have an _amazing_ voice."

I blushed, I know I blushed, I could feel it.

Even though singing that song was just goofing around, I meant it...I guess Tony just didn't see it.

I turned the radio down as the next song started.

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be_

_Come down to me_

_Spell it out in a song_

_But you never catch on to my weakness_

_I'm singing every word for you_

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye and just maybe_

_You're thinking what I'm thinking, too_

_When you see it on my face_

_Don't let it shake you_

_I know better than to try and_

_Take you with me_

What was that look on his face?

What if he did see it?

What if I should have acted on it?

Damn it, David!

You may have missed your chance!

"Hey, Ziva, what exit do we take?" Tony's voice snapped me out of my inner debate.

"Huh?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"On the directions to the hotel. What exit do we take?" he clarified.

I picked up the hotel papers and read, "Exit 42."

"This is the one," he said maneuvering the car onto the off-ramp past a municipal airport and a stone sign that read,

'Welcome to Searcy

Home of Harding University'.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

We drove into Searcy, where our hotel was.

There were, apparently, no hotels in Judson Hill.

Searcy...now how would you go about pronouncing _that_ name?

_Here you go, you dirty girl_

_Good God, try to love try to oh_

_God's love is alive inside you_

_You know who needs you_

_I wanna be your hunger_

_I wanna see you open wide_

_And when I go down for you_

_I want to blow your mind_

_It's my aim to kill you_

_My aim's to love you_

_You and I are such a pretty thing_

_Smile, smile you know you thrill me_

_Cross your heart and hope to die_

_You know I'd love to_

I looked over at Ziva, she was so beautiful.

This was going to be awful.

I don't know how long I can share a room with her before Rule 12 is obliterated.

She is _so_ worth dying over.

"Ziva," I asked, "what street is the hotel on?"

She looked at the address and answered, "Race Avenue."

"And we're on?" I asked, looking for a street sign.

"Main Street," she answered.

"Okay...and this street that we're meeting up here at the red light is?" I am lost.

She looked at the map and replied, "Beebe-Capps Expressway. Look, here's the directions," she said, handing me the papers.

Those will help.

_I was feelin' like a creep_

_As I watched you asleep_

_Face down in the grass_

_In the park_

_In the middle of a hot afternoon_

_Your top was on tight_

_And I thought how nice_

_It'd be to follow the sweat down your spine_

_You're like my best friend_

_Aw, after a good, good drunk_

_You and me, wake up and make love_

_After a deep sleep_

_Where I was dreamin'_

_I was dreamin' of a _

_Dreamgirl_

Yeah.

I've fallen in love with my best friend, who will be sharing a hotel room with me.

This is gonna suck.

Did I mention that she is a trained assassin?

We managed to find the hotel, but I looked at the clock, it was only 8:00 am.

Check-in wasn't until 3, so we decided to go on to Judson Hill to get started on our work.

Looking at the map, it was a straight-shot.

No turn-offs or back roads.

I made a mental note to ask the person at the check-in counter how to pronounce the town's name, then we left.

When I restarted the car, a new song was playing.

_I sleep with this new girl_

_I'm still getting used to_

_My friends all approve, say_

_'She's gonna be good for you'_

_They throw me high-fives_

_She says the Bible is all that she reads_

_And prefers that I not use profanity_

_Your mouth was so dirty_

_Life of the party_

_And she swears that she's artsy_

_But you could distinguish Miles from Coltrane_

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in_

_She's perfect_

_So flawless_

_Or so they say_

_Hey and_

_Say_

_Hey_

_She thinks that I can't see the smile that she's fakin'_

_Poses for pictures that aren't being taken_

_I loved you_

_Gray sweatpants_

_No make-up_

_So perfect_

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in_

_She's perfect_

_So flawless_

_I'm not impressed_

_I want you back_

She was different from anyone else I had ever known.

She was about as far from the maternal, reserved, proper Kate as you could get.

Ziva cursed, drank and talked about sex...oh my god...she's a female me...which makes it _really _strange to be in love with her.

Aw, well, who cares.

I love her.

I, Anthony DiNozzo, love Ziva David.

* * *

**Ziva's Point of View**

We drove down a rural highway through pine forests, next to large fields, over creeks and past at least three natural gas drilling platforms.

A mileage sign said that we were nearing our destination, so I just sat back and enjoyed the music.

_And though I've been warned_

_To live day by day_

_There's something taking over_

_Did you expect to kiss me one time_

_While looking at me with the same eyes ever again?_

_So come on and face it_

_So come on and face it_

_It's time that we say it_

_You can cross the line whenever you want to_

_I'm calling it love soon_

It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't been looking out the window all this time to admire the scenery.

I had been doing it to avoid Tony.

Every time he talked or we looked at each other, I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly a thought crept into my mind.

Oh my god.

I've fallen in love with Tony DiNozzo.

That's why I haven't bee able to think about work lately.

That's why I feel so weird around him.

That's why I'm so nervous.

It's so simple...but it's going to make this trip horrible.

How can I share a room with him without decimating Rule 12?

I can't believe what is going on.

How could this happen?

But I cannot deny it.

I, Ziva David, am in love with Anthony DiNozzo.

We met a sign that said,

'Welcome to Judson Hill

Population: 765'

Thank God!

If this town had been ten miles farther away, I might've not been able to be held responsible for my actions.

So, here I am.

1,050 miles away from Washington, D.C., and completely enamored with Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

I drove into the minuscule town and looked for a school, it shouldn't be hard to find.

Nevertheless, here I am.

1,050 miles away from D.C. And hopelessly in love with Ziva David

* * *

Okay, so I made it through that chapter without a tornado destroying everything that I hold dear, or lightning striking and frying my computer.

The songs in this chapter were:

Cherry Cola by Savage Garden

Touch Me by The Doors

Ants Marching by Dave Matthews Band

3 AM by Matchbox 20

Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Hey Jealousy by The Gin Blossoms

All at Once by The Fray

Romeo and Juliet by The Killers (the original is by Dire Straits)

Sleep on It by Saving Jane

One for the Razorbacks by Green Day (that song's an Arkansas reference!)

I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You) by John Mayer

Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne

Come Down to Me by Saving Jane

Hunger for the Great Light by Dave Matthews Band

Dreamgirl by Dave Matthews Band

Comfortable by John Mayer

Love Soon by John Mayer

The next chapter will be McGee and Gibbs, then we'll come back to Judson Hill, where Tony and Ziva meet some of the teachers at the school.

Okay, so don't follow the route they took to get to Judson Hill in real life, because I pretty much made everything up except for cities, exit numbers, street names and the highway.

Hmmm...today Tony, Ziva, Jim Morrison, Dave Matthews, Anthony Keidis, Brandon Flowers, John Mayer, Avril Lavigne, the cities of Jacksonville, Cabot, Beebe, and Searcy, me and my newly tattooed friend, Walker, all want you to review!

(And it's pronounced 'Sir-see')


	6. Guilt TripRoad Trip

**Chapter 6: Guilt Trip/Road Trip**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I hadn't originally planned to put this part at the beginning, but it just seemed to fit. This all just came to me in a hurry, I thought I had writer's block, guess I just wasn't working hard enough.

Oh, and, ha ha, you'll never guess the killer!...Actually, if you paid enough attention, you might...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, duh. If I did, this would be an actual episode, not a fanfiction.

I own Brice Talbot, Turner, and Wright.

I don't own Little Rock, Maumelle, Mayflower, Conway, Menifee, Morrilton, Atkins, Russellville, Hector or Retta.

I don't own any of the colleges in this chapter.

...But what if I owned all of that?...Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!

* * *

**The Killer**

Fire has a rather poetic quality to it, the killer thought as he flicked on and off the Zippo lighter in his hand.

Both of his parents had been killed in a car accident earlier this year, this lighter was all that he had left of his parents.

He was all alone, his parents were dead and his brother had been sent away to camp.

His brother was a Marine, and he'd give his left arm to be one, too, but the chances of that had always been slim.

He had a bad knee, he had undergone 7 surgeries by his 11th birthday.

There were times when he couldn't believe what he had done.

He had killed a man.

He was holding his best friend hostage in a ATV trailer he was pulling behind his truck.

The killer glanced down at the fire pit he had built and sighed, there was no wood in it, he had to go collect some or he couldn't eat.

He took the lighter and lit the top right corner of the Arkansas Democrat-Gazette he held in his hand.

He tossed the newspaper into the pit and watched as fire consumed the headline: "Federal Investigation Begins in the Case of the Dead Marine"

Yesterday, he had driven up the highway to a small town and stopped at the store to resupply and get a copy of the newspaper.

He returned to the campsite, dropped some food into the trailer and re-hitched it to his truck.

Once the sun set, he left the campsite and drove on.

He found an abandoned barn in a secluded area and pulled the truck and trailer into the dilapidated building.

He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

He turned on the radio, hoping to find something to cheer him up and managed to find a station playing a song he recognized.

_Mama, I just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and blown it all away_

_Mama, Oooooh_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomarrow_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

_Too late_

_My time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye, everybody_

_I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, Ooooooh_

_(Anyway the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

He debated doing the Elvis-thing and shooting out his radio, but he hasn't yet formed his plan as to what he would do if the Feds catch him.

He might need all the ammo he can get, he might just give up, instead.

So, he just shut off the radio and cried.

* * *

**Gibbs and McGee**

Brice Talbot was tall, thin and dark complected.

He had dark hair and dark eyes.

Brice looked like the type of person who had been an athlete in school, maybe a runner or a basketball player.

He was young, but looked strong and thick-skinned.

Probably the son of a farmer.

He led Gibbs and McGee out to a forest green Parks' Service SUV.

They put their suitcases into the back and Gibbs climbed into the front seat, with McGee in the seat behind him.

Brice started the vehicle and they left onto interstate 440 into Little Rock.

"So, like I said, I'm Brice Talbot, you fellas never told me your names," Brice said.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs."

"Okay, Gibbs it is," Brice shrugged.

"I'm Tim McGee. You can call me McGee or Tim, I don't care."

"Tim. Okay, now that we know who we are, you got any questions?"

"Yeah. Tell me about the scene," Gibbs demanded.

"Well, ya see, the truth is, I wasn't at the scene. I was just sent to pick y'all up from the airport," Brice confessed.

Gibbs grunted and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'," Brice sighed.

He put the car on Highway 65/167 in Little Rock and drove just south of downtown, in complete silence.

Once the car was on Interstate 630, the Wilbur Mills Freeway, the Arkansas State Capitol building came into sight and McGee asked, "Was that designed after the U.S. Capitol building?"

"Yeah, it's a one-third scale replica of the National Capitol," Brice replied, turning to look at the building, "They've used it in several movies as a stand-in for the real Capitol. Some of those scenes looked awful, but it made a pretty good scene-setting shot.

McGee nodded.

They passed a big green wall with light posts around it.

"What's that?" McGee asked.

"That's Ray Winder Field. The Travelers used to play baseball there, but now they've got that big, new field over in North Little Rock. Dickey-Stephens Park, that's what it's called. It's over one hundred years old, it's a national treasure! And now it's just setting there," Brice sighed and hung his head, then pointed to a stadium behind the baseball field, "And that's War Memorial Stadium, the Razorbacks play football up there every once in a while. Oh, and here's the zoo, they're remodeling that. It'll be really nice when it gets done, maybe I'll come up here, bring my nephew."

The car turned onto Interstate 430 and they drove for a little while, through the outskirts of Little Rock, then across a part of the Arkansas River that had been dammed to form Murray Lake.

Once in Oak Grove, Brice took the exit onto Interstate 40 and started north.

They passed a sign that said, 'Maumelle Welcomes You'.

The silence was suddenly too much for Brice and he turned on the radio.

_I can't believe the news today_

_Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away!_

_How long?_

_How long must we sing this song?_

_How long?_

_How long?_

_'Cause tonight_

_We can be as one_

_Tonight_

_Broken bottles under children's feet_

_Bodies strewn across the dead-end streets_

_But I won't heed the battle call_

_It puts my back up_

_Puts my back up against the wall!_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)_

_All right let's go!_

_And the battle's just begun_

_There's many lost, but tell me who has won?_

_The trenches dug within our hearts_

_And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart!_

Gibbs shot a warning glance at Brice, who obviously missed it.

The car drove past a sign that said, 'Welcome to Mayflower', and Brice kept cruising down the interstate.

Brice changed the radio station.

_I'll tell you what yo wanna know_

_But boy you better listen close_

_People gonna tell you lies_

_Don't let it come as a surprise_

They approached a larger city, a sign read, 'Welcome to Conway', another sign read,

'The University of Central Arkansas Welcomes You to Conway.

Go Bears!', another sign said,

'Welcome to Conway

Home of Hendrix University

Go Warriors!', the last sign read,

'Central Baptist University Welcomes You to Conway'.

Brice drove into the city and kept going, the interstate winded west and they left Conway.

Brice switched the radio station again and Gibbs grunted.

Brice ignored him.

_It wasn't me that started this whole crazy Asian war_

_But I was proud to go and do my patriotic chore_

_And, yes, it's true that I'm not the man I used to be_

_Oh, Ruby, I still need your company_

_It's hard to love a man whose legs are bent and paralyzed_

_And the wants and the needs of a woman you're age, Ruby, I realize_

_But it won't be long, I've heard them say, until I'm not around_

_Oh, Ruby, don't take your love to town._

They passed a sign pointing out the Menifee exit.

Brice reached down to switch the radio station and Gibbs grabbed his wrist, "Just drive."

"Okay," Brice said, putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

_Kody sat down on the avenue_

_He tapped his feet to the humming of the highway_

_He watched the light shine down on the broken glass and thought_

_I don't got no reasons, yet_

_There it is and there it was _

_It was clear to all of us_

_We kept this hat of broken dreams_

_And we pulled them out, when we needed them around_

_So please hand me a bottle, I think I'm lonely now_

_And please give me direction, I think the hurt set in_

_And I don't feel nothing yet_

"So...Agent Gibbs...anything that _I_ need to know about this case?" Brice asked, pointedly.

"Have you got us patched through with the state police?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, there's a guy waiting for you at the district office, a trooper," Brice answered, "Anything else?"

"Nope," Gibbs replied dryly.

"Good," Brice responded just as flat.

They passed a sign that said,

'Welcome to Morrilton

Home of the Devil Dogs and U of A- Morrilton'

"Not much to see out here is there?" McGee asked.

"Not like what you're used to," Brice laughed, "Lots of hills, it's really pretty in the fall. When the leaves have changed color."

McGee nodded as if he was imagining the flame-colored foliage.

_Save some face, you know you've only got one_

_Change your ways while you're still young_

_Boy, one day you'll be a man_

_Oh, girl, he'll help you understand_

_Smile like you mean it_

_Smile like you mean it_

As the car drove down the interstate, the scenery began to change.

The trees, that had been budding with blossoms and leaves, had morphed into twisted skeletons impaled with debris.

Shortly after the debris-thrashed trees began, all trees stopped.

A path of nothingness stretched about a mile wide and went perfectly straight as far as the eye could see. In the middle of said path, was a large building.

There was no exterior left to the building, it had been peeled off like a banana.

In spots, the layer of insulation could be seen, in other spots you could see into the large empty building.

Near the building was a bare concrete foundation slab.

"What happened here?" McGee asked, awestruck.

"Tornado. February fifth. That building, there, it used to be a pretty nice church. But that tornado made quick work of it, not much left now...And this was only an EF3, by the time it got to Clinton it was an EF4. That sucker kept goin' for 123 miles. Damn, I can't even imagine what it was like here when it hit," Brice answered, "You get storms like that up in Washington, Tim?"

"No..."McGee replied, turning pale at the very thought of a storm of that magnitude.

_See the world in green and blue_

_See China right in front of you_

_See the canyons broken by cloud_

_See the tuna fleets clearing th sea out_

_See the Bedouin fries at night_

_See the oil fields at first light_

_See the bird with a leaf in her mouth_

_After the flood all the colors came out_

_It was a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

_A beautiful day_

Soon, they passed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Atkins'.

They drove through the town and passed beside a large hill.

At the top of the hill was a gigantic white sign with a big, red razorback hog painted on it and at the top it said 'Go Hogs Go!' then at the bottom it read 'Atkins'.

Brice said, "Okay, we're getting close to where we'll be parting ways, mmkay? So, when we get to Russellville, I'll take you guys by the hotel, we've arranged an early check-in so that you can put your stuff up. There's a rental in the parking lot and you can follow me. The dead Marine was camping near the Bayou Bluff Camp Grounds, near Retta, on the Illinois Bayou. So we'll head up to the Bayou Ranger District Office in Hector. It won't take very long to get there from Russellville. That good?"

"That'll work," Gibbs grunted.

"Do you not like me, Agent Gibbs?" Brice asked, impatiently.

"Don't know yet. Guess we'll find out, Ranger Talbot," Gibbs said, flatly.

They passed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Pottsville'.

Brice pushed his luck and changed the radio station again, Gibbs did nothing.

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah_

_No change, I can't change, I can't Change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mold_

_I am here in my mold_

_But I'm a million different people from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

They took Exit 91 past a sign that said,

'Welcome to Russellville

Home of the Cyclones', and a green and yellow sign that said,

'Arkansas Tech Welcomes You to Russellville

Go Wonderboys and Golden Suns!'

They entered the city and Brice drove to a hotel and pulled up in front of the office and said, "I'll wait out here."

Gibbs exited the car and before shutting the door barked, "McGee, stay here."

"What? Does he think I'll take your stuff and run off? What's his deal?" Brice asked, almost sounding angry.

"He's Gibbs, that's just how he is," McGee shrugged.

Gibbs returned to the vehicle and said, "Drive around to the side door. We're in room 215, McGee, second floor."

Brice pulled into a parking space next to a side door and pulled out his cell phone as Gibbs and McGee unloaded their luggage.

Gibbs swiped the key card and pulled open the door and led McGee to an elevator.

McGee made a mental note that the emergency switch in the elevator was behind a metal door, best if he could keep Gibbs on the other side of the elevator.

The elevator dinged and they exited.

Gibbs led down a wide hallway to Room 215.

He swiped the key and the light on the handle lit up green and Gibbs opened the door.

They walked in and McGee put his suitcase on one bed and Gibbs put his on the other.

Gibbs took the bed nearest the window, McGee took the one closest to the alarm clock.

No sooner than Gibbs had entered the room, he left it and walked back to the elevator with McGee on his heels like a silent hunting dog.

When they got back to the parking lot, Brice was standing between his SUV and a silver SUV.

"Hey!" he waved them over and tossed Gibbs the keys, "This is your's. In case we get separated, we're gonna get back on I-40, take Exit 34 when you get to Atkins, then get on Highway 105 past Oak Grove and on into Hector, by then I'm sure you'll have caught up."

"And there are people at the district office that will know more about the case?" Gibbs asked, pointedly.

"Yeah, my boss, Turner's up there, and the first Ranger on the scene, Wright, and the family that found your Marine, they're up there. The State Trooper should be up there, too, don't know who that is, though," Brice answered.

"So why are we standing around, Talbot?" Gibbs demanded.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Brice said getting into his car and Gibbs and McGee got in theirs.

* * *

Okay, the songs in this chapter are:

Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen

Sunday Bloody Sunday – U2

Daddy's Eyes – The Killers

Ruby, Don't Take Your Love to Town – The Killers (The First Edition cover)

Kody – Matchbox 20

Smile Like You Mean It – The Killers

Beautiful Day – U2

Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve

Yeah, Morrilton's high school mascot is the Devil Dogs and Arkansas Tech's men's mascot is the Wonderboys and the women's mascot is the Golden Sun.

The damage from the February fifth tornado before you get to Atkins is based on the damage to that area that we saw on our way back from Hector a few weeks ago.

That's the best way I could describe the scene that I saw.

It was horrific and scary and it put you in awe of nature's power.

The experience was very humbling.

Oh, and Brice shares my opinion on the treatment of Ray Winder Field, it's one of the oldest ballparks in America and they're just going to tear it down!

Let's see here...Tony and Ziva will talk to the teachers at Judson Hill in the next chapter, then I don't know.

Maybe the chapter after that will be when Tony and Ziva have to deal with sharing a room, maybe they'll talk to Justin's mom (Justin's little brother is a character that I really liked writing for, he's based on the little step-brother of the guy that I'm basing Justin on), or maybe Gibbs and McGee will go to Hector and meet the rest of the Park Rangers and the State Trooper.

What do you guys think? When (not if, _when_) you review this, put in your review if you'd rather Chapter 7 be about:

Tony and Ziva's room

Justin's mom and Frank

Gibbs, McGee and the Rangers (hee hee, that sounds like a band name!)

The next chapter will be Tony and Ziva.

Now, review!

Freddie Mercury wants you to review!

Bono wants you to review!

Brandon Flowers wants you to review!

Rob Thomas wants you to review!

My cat, Addy, wants you to review!

...Please?


	7. People are Strange

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good...okay, come on, by now you know that I don't own NCIS. If I did, would I be living in a double-wide in Buttcrack, Arkansas?

First off, thanks_ so_ much to Cable Addict.I needed all the support that I could get while writing this _long_ chapter.

The bits where Tony and Ziva are listening in on classes, the things that are said have actually been said in my classes.

The teachers are all based on real teachers at my school.I am especially proud of the way the Spanish teacher came out, it's just like Mrs. H!

And finally, without any further adieu...

* * *

**Chapter 7: People are Strange**

* * *

_People are strange_

_When you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly_

_When you're alone_

_Women seem wicked_

_When you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven_

_When you're down_

* * *

Tony and Ziva pulled into a gravel parking lot beside a small school.

The entire campus was the size of one high school back in DC.

They walked up a sidewalk in front of the cafeteria to a tall building with a sign above the awning that read "ADMINISTRATION".

Tony opened the door and Ziva entered, he followed.

They were greeted by a middle aged woman with curly blond hair.

The nameplate on her desk identified her as Mrs. Betty Hall.

"Mrs. Hall, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo with NCIS, this is Officer Ziva David. We're here about-" Tony began.

"Oh, that poor boy that got killed," the woman said with a thick southern drawl, "You'll want to talk to the superintendent about that. Mr. Martin, there are some people here to see you about the Marine."

A tall man with short dark hair and a dark neat beard appeared in a door frame beside Tony.

The man appeared to be in his forties and wore small, silver glasses and a button-up shirt with a red tie. "Hello, Frank Martin, I'm the superintendent here. What can I do for you?" the man said offering his hand to Tony.

Tony shook it and replied, "I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David, we're with NCIS. We actually need to speak with the high school counselor.".

"Right, come with me," Mr. Martin said, leading them out of the building.

They followed the sidewalk past the administration building into the high school.

They entered the wooden double doors and walked halfway down the hallway to a solid wooden door. Mr. Martin knocked and a short woman who looked just a bit older than Mr. Martin answered.

She had short, red hair and looked worried.

"This is our high school counselor, Mrs. Lewis. Mrs. Lewis, this is Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, with NCIS. They're here about the Marine that was killed," Mr. Martin introduced.

"Come on in," Mrs. Lewis said, holding the door open wide.

Tony and Ziva entered, but Mr. Martin stayed in the door and said, "I need to go talk to Mr. Anderson about some stuff, I think you'll be okay from here on," he smiled, left and shut the door.

"Go ahead and take a seat," Mrs. Lewis said, motioning to a table with two chairs next to it.

Tony and Ziva sat down as Mrs. Lewis walked back into the back of her office.

Tony looked around at the posters, along the wall behind him were posters advertising the Coast Guard, Army, Navy, Marines and Air Force.

In front of him were posters from local colleges, Lyon College, Hendrix College, the University of Central Arkansas, Arkansas State University and Harding University.

Mrs. Lewis re-entered the room, pushing a desk chair in front of her, with some papers under her arm. She sat in the desk chair at the table. "I'm Rose Lewis, by the way," she said offering her hand to Tony, who answered, "Tony DiNozzo," then to Ziva, who responded, "Ziva David."

"Dah-veed, that's a very interesting name, what nationality is that?" Mrs. Lewis said, stretching out the syllables of Ziva's surname.

"I am Israeli," Ziva responded.

"That's neat," Mrs. Lewis answered with a smile.

Tony could see that this woman would be a very dedicated counselor.

She placed the papers on the table in front of them, Tony picked them up and read over them.

It was a list of names.

"Those are the students that Lance Corporal Stewart met with, they're all sophomores," Mrs. Lewis explained.

Tony read through the list.

Bailey, Sarah Erin

Campbell, Charlotte V

Carter, Sydney Zane

Clayton, Logan Brittany

Edwards, Cody Brian

Gray, Thomas Coty

Haile, Stasha Sandra

Harper, Jackson Slade

Landers, Jessie Joshua

Lyons, Jordan Crockett

McCollum, Jeremiah Jefferson

Miller, Emily J

Norton, Taylor Charlee

Peel, Samantha M

Presley, Dakota Davis

Smith, Kayla Brooke

Townsend, Nora Kate

Van Winkle, Brandon Dustin

Webb, Ashley Shelby

The names 'Cody Brian Edwards', 'Jessie Joshua Landers', 'Jordan Crockett Lyons', 'Dakota Davis Presley', and 'Brandon Dustin Van Winkle' were highlighted.

"Do you know why Lance Corporal Stewart highlighted these names?" Ziva asked.

"Those were the students he asked for the mailing address for, I assume they must've been the ones that were interested in joining," Mrs. Lewis answered.

"Then those are who we'll need to talk to first," Tony whispered to Ziva, who nodded.

Ziva spoke softly back to Tony, "But perhaps we should start with the teachers, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess we could," Tony shrugged.

"Mrs. Lewis, do you, by any chance, know what teachers Lance Corporal Stewart had talked to?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, I think that I do. I assume you'll be needing to talk to them?" Mrs. Lewis answered.

"Yes, and if you can give us the names of Justin Spencer's teachers, too, we'd like to meet with them," Tony replied.

Mrs. Lewis retreated to the confines of her inner office for a moment, then the printer printed off a sheet of paper and Mrs. Lewis wrote something on the back of it.

She returned to the table and handed the list to Ziva.

Ziva looked at the list.

In type, at the top it said,

'Class Schedule 2007-2008

Grade: 12

Name: Spencer, Justin Lloyd

Class Teacher Room

1: English 12 West, Gwen 301

2: Physics Kirkpatrick, Lillian 401

3: Algebra 2 White, Andrea 205

4: Mechanics Hendrix, Mackenzie 501

5: Street Law Welles, Andrew 103

6: Spanish 2 Montgomery, Wren 204

7: Civics Hill, Edward 602

8: Art 2 Robinson, Karen 105'

Then below it in neat cursive was written

'William Boucher – Band

Victoria Rowe – Science

Natasha Davis – English

Jeremy Lee – Computers

Helen Harris – Librarian

Dustin Walker – Boys' Coach

Anna Evans – Girls' Coach

Andrea White – Math

Edward Hill – History'

"Thank you, Mrs. Lewis," Ziva replied.

"Not a problem, I'm glad I can help...just promise me one thing, Officer David, Agent DiNozzo," Mrs. Lewis said.

Ziva looked at Tony then back at Mrs. Lewis.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"Bring Justin back for graduation," she replied, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"We'll do our best, our boss is out looking for him now," Tony replied honestly, "Thank you, we're going to go get to work, now."

"Not a problem. Good luck," Mrs. Lewis said, standing to see them out.

They left the room, and Mrs. Lewis closed the door.

"She really seems to care about her students," Tony said.

"Aren't counselors _supposed_ to care about their students?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, but she seemed really broken up over this, she's a nice person," Tony said, distantly.

"Where should we start?" Ziva asked, looking at the list.

"Well, I don't have a clue where any of these rooms are," Tony answered.

As he said that, a boy exited one of the classrooms.

"Hey!" Tony called.

The boy snapped his head up and jumped a little, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Ms. West's classroom is?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you go down this hall, then you turn left at the next hall and it's the second door on the right," the boy answered.

"Thanks," Tony replied.

They walked down the hall, this part of the building had a ramp that sloped down the hillside and it seemed newer than the hall that Mrs. Lewis's office had been on.

At the end of the hall there was a brick wall that looked like it had at one time been an exterior wall and a hallway running left and right, they turned left and got to the second door.

Before knocking they waited to make sure they weren't disrupting something important.

Through the metal classroom door, they heard a woman's voice say,

"Boys, we can have class during classtime or during breaktime, it's up to you."

A boy who sounded like he was setting on the far side of the room replied,

"I say, classtime."

A second boy, louder and closer to the door, responded,

"I say hammertime."

"I don't think we'd be disrupting much," Tony said, smiling.

Ziva knocked on the door and was greeted by a tall boy, who looked shocked to see people he hadn't seen before at the door.

"Mrs. West! I think it's for you!" the boy said, blocking the doorway.

"Who is it, Jared?" the teacher asked.

"Dunno," Jared replied.

"Then let them in," Mrs. West said, sighing.

"But they could have guns, Mrs. West! They could be killers! I'm protecting you!" Jared argued from the doorway.

"We do have guns...and she is a killer," Tony said.

Jared's jaw dropped and he stuttered speechlessly.

Tony and Ziva pulled out their badges.

"We're federal agents, we need to talk to Mrs. West out here, Jared," Tony said.

Jared gulped and said, "Mrs. West, they're feds, you're in a whole lot of trouble."

Mrs. West walked to the door and told Jared to go back to his seat and read his book.

She then exited the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

Mrs. West was a tall woman who seemed to be in her fifties.

She had short dark hair and silver-rimmed glasses.

She was wearing a denim shirt with a tiger over her heart and a pair of black dress pants.

"I'm sorry about my student. I'm Gwen West, what can I help you with?" she said.

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David, we're with NCIS. You have Justin Spencer in this class, is that right?" Tony said.

"Yes, I do, until he was kidnapped, that is," Mrs. West replied.

"What was he like in class? Was he disruptive? Did he cause trouble?" Ziva asked.

"No more than any other eighteen year old boy. He never did anything mean, if that's what you're asking. He was always respectful and polite. I never had any problems with him in class," Mrs. West said.

"Did he hang around with anyone who might have gotten him in trouble?" Tony asked.

"Not to my knowledge. He mostly was friends with kids from his church," Mrs. West replied.

"Was there anyone who would have hurt Justin? Anyone who was angry with him?" Ziva asked.

"No, Justin was a sweet boy. I can't imagine why anyone would have wanted to hurt him, he was...I keep saying 'was', like he's dead already. I just can't imagine someone doing this to Justin," she said, "Do you need anything else?"

"Ummm...yeah, where is Ms. Kirkpatrick's classroom?" Tony asked.

"Go out the main doors, then cross the parking lot to a little building. It's the classroom closest to the daycare," Mrs. West replied.

Tony and Ziva thanked her and she returned to her classroom.

They followed the directions that Mrs. West had given them and approached an old-looking building with two metal doors on the front.

They walked to the one nearest the daycare and, once again, listened.

Despite the thickness of the door, they could hear a students talking from inside the room.

A boy with a thick Southern drawl asked, "Is that the answer?"

The teacher hesitated for a moment before responding, "That's the problem..."

Another boy laughed and teased, "Any more smart questions, Blake?"

The first boy, Blake, laughed and said, "I'll have one in a minute, I'm sure."

Tony stepped up onto the small concrete step in front of the door and quickly knocked twice before stepping back down.

A tall, solidly built woman with shoulder-length dark hair answered the door, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Kirkpatrick?" Tony inquired.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Would you mind stepping out here for a moment? We need to speak with you," Tony asked.

"Sure," she said, then turned back to the class, "Finish reading this section...by yourselves."

Mrs. Kirkpatrick stepped out of the room and onto the sidewalk, then shut the door behind her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, this is my partner, Officer Ziva David, we're with NCIS. We understand that you had Justin Spencer in your physics class, is that right?" Tony said, professionally.

"Yeah, you're here about him?" Mrs. Kirkpatrick asked.

"Yes. Did he have any trouble in class?" Ziva asked.

"He had trouble grasping some of the concepts, yeah, but he was never a problem."

"Did he have any problems with other students?" Tony asked.

"Never. He is an exceptionally friendly guy. He had some trouble in the past, but nothing has came up in the past few years."

"Trouble like what?" Ziva inquired.

"Nothing big, just some petty crimes. He went through a rough patch after his father died."

"When did his father die?" Tony asked.

"Maybe three years ago? Anyway, Justin went through a phase. He burned down a barn, shoplifted some little stuff from the store. Nobody held anything against him. We all felt bad for him."

"Was he close to his father?" Ziva asked.

"No. He wanted to be, but his father wanted nothing to do with him. He abandoned him. Justin's mom went on and remarried and had two other children, then she divorced that man. Justin's never had a strong male influence in his life. So when he started talking to that Marine, it was amazing. He was always talking about what Daniel was doing, or where Daniel was going. He was his role model."

"But there was nobody that would have wanted to hurt Justin?" Tony asked.

"Nope, no one that I can think of."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirkpatrick. Now, can you tell us how to get to Mrs. White's classroom?" Tony said.

Mrs. Kirkpatrick directed them back the way they had came, just as the bell rang to change classes.

They stood outside the building until the tardy bell rang and the hallway had cleared out, then they went to Mrs. Andrea White's classroom (Which was located just across the hallway from Mrs. West's classroom, which made Tony groan and mumble curses under his breath).

Tony and Ziva stood outside the heavy wooden door with a sign next to it that read

'Mrs. White Algebra I Algebra II AP Psychology Transitions Math'.

Through the thick door you could hear the students in the room singing a song to the tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel'

"x equals negative b, plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four a c, all over two a!"

Ziva knocked on the door and was greeted by a tall blond girl who looked at them and called, "Mrs. White! Door!"

A tall woman of about average build walked over to them looking a bit frazzled, and from the way a corner of boys in her class was carrying on, they couldn't blame her.

She had shoulder length brown hair that looked curled under, tanned skin and a bright smile.

She was wearing an orange sweater with brown flecks and khaki pants with well worn-in brown leather shoes.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we need to talk to you about something. Would you mind stepping out into the hall?" Tony asked, returning the smile.

"Sure," she shrugged, and turned back to her class, "I'll be right back, you guys. Just don't break anything."

"Us?!" a boy feigned insult, "Never!"

"Don't get lost, Mrs. White!" another called.

"We love you!" a third called out.

"Sounds like fun," Tony said sarcastically, as Mrs. White shut the door.

"It has it's moments," she shrugged, "Did you hear our song?"

"What was that exactly?" Ziva asked, tilting her head.

"That's the Quadratic Equation Song!" she laughed, she acted like she should still be in school, not teaching it, "Some classes learn better through stuff like that, honestly, that song's helped this class out more than anything else all year."

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," Tony answered.

"I'm Officer Ziva David, we're with NCIS," Ziva completed.

"Oh, you must be here about Justin," Mrs. White said, her face lost it's cheerful shine and became serious. Her serious face showed her age more than her happy one did, she appeared to be in her forties, but her happy face looked like a little kid's, "He was in this Algebra 2 class. He really enjoyed the song. I'm Andrea White, by the way."

She looked up at them, obviously in grief.

"Would anyone have wanted to hurt Justin, Mrs. White?" Tony asked.

"No. Everyone liked Justin. He's a good kid. I can't imagine who would do this to him. We don't talk much outside of class, he's not involved in either club I sponsor."

"What clubs do you sponsor?" Ziva asked.

"I sponsor the Bible Club and the Chess Club, Justin wasn't involved in either. He was really busy. He had drills on the weekend and he worked at the pizza place uptown at night. He was in FFA and FCA, but those are the only clubs he ever did stuff with."

"Has anything happened in your class recently that might lead us to Justin or his kidnapper?" Tony asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary has happened, just teenage boys being loud and rambunctious."

"No one has been hostile toward Justin?" Ziva asked.

"No, I can't think of anything I know that would help you."

The woman was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, anyway, Mrs. White. Could you tell us where Mr. Hendrix's classroom is?" Tony asked, trying to remain comforting.

Mrs. White told them and as they turned to leave she called out, "Agent DiNozzo, Officer David?"

They turned around to face the crying woman and she said, "Find our Justin. Bring him home."

"We'll do our best, ma'am." Tony said, somberly.

They walked out of the building and under a pavilion in a large commons-type ground, and to a brick building that said, 'AGRI' on the side.

They walked into the building and passed an empty classroom and office, and entered a shop.

Near the wall of the shop a teacher and a skinny boy were talking.

The boy was holding a welding torch and said, "There are so many things at this school that I do not like...I like fire."

The teacher laughed a little and took the torch away from the student, saying, "Now, you're sounding like an arsonist."

"Mr. Hendrix?" Tony called.

The teacher, Mr. Hendrix, sat the torch down and walked over to Tony and Ziva.

He was a young-looking man with short, dark hair and tanned skin.

He was wearing a plaid work shirt and black Dickies work pants and thick-soled leather work boots.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you, can we step into your office?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Mr. Hendrix said, leading them into a small, disorganized office.

"What do you folks need?" he asked.

"I'm Officer Ziva David and this is my partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, we're with NCIS. Did you have Justin Spencer in your class?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Mr. Hendrix said.

He offered a weathered hand to Tony then to Ziva, as they shook hands he said, "My name's Mackenzie Hendrix, call me Mac."

"Mac, did Justin have problems with anyone in your class?" Tony asked.

"No, he's a great student. He even would come to some of my ninth grade classes and help me teach them how to use the shop tools. He's great in shop, a great welder."

"Did he ever have any problems in class?" Ziva asked.

"No...well, actually, there was something. We were welding a couple of weeks ago and he just froze up. I've never seen him get like that before, but he just froze. Then he threw the torch down and ran out of the building. I thought he was getting sick and running outside to throw up, so I didn't chase after him. Not to mention, I had a class full of inexperienced welders with torches and tanks of gas, I couldn't risk chasing after him. He didn't come back to class that day, but the next day he was back and it was just like nothing had happened. We didn't talk about it."

Tony looked at Ziva strangely then asked, "Was there anything that had happened to bring this about. You're his FFA advisor, right? Did he talk to you about it?"

"No, there wasn't anything that I had noticed. Yeah, I'm his FFA advisor. But I'm the sponsor of the Future Farmers of America, not his counselor, he didn't say anything to me about any problems."

"So there wasn't anybody who you could think of that would want to do something to Justin?" Ziva asked, a last time.

"Nope, nobody at all."

"Thanks for your help, Mac. Now, would you mind directing us to Mr. Welles classroom?" Tony finished.

Mac told them to go back into the main building and Mr. Welles room was the second one on the right.

They followed his directions and ended up at a shut door about ten feet from Mrs. Lewis's office where they started.

They leaned in to hear what was going on in the classroom, they heard a girls voice say,

"I wanna be a doctor, because I like talking about blood. I'm either gonna be a doctor or a vampire. I haven't figured it out yet."

Tony knocked on the classroom door, and stepped back.

A tall man of average build answered the door, he had short, dark hair that was streaked with gray.

He had a bushy gray mustache and was dressed neatly in a crisp, white shirt and black dress pants with shined black shoes and a red tie with a gold cross on it.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a deep, friendly voice.

"Andrew Welles?" Tony asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Would you mind stepping out into the hallway so that we can speak with you?" Ziva asked.

"No problem," he turned back to his class and said, "Work on the questions on page 216. Nikki, write down the names of people who aren't working or disrupt class."

Mr. Welles stepped out into the hallway and pulled his door closed.

"Mr. Welles-" Tony began

"Please, call me Andy."

"Right, _Andy. _I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David. We're with NCIS. You had Justin Spencer in your Street Law class, right?" Tony asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes, it's horrible that something like this would happen to Justin. He's such a good kid. He never caused any trouble," Andy said, shaking his head.

"He didn't have any problems with any of the other students?" Ziva asked.

"No. He was friendly to everyone. No one disliked Justin."

"He hadn't mentioned any problems to you recently?" Tony asked, hoping that Andy knew what had made Justin react the way he did in shop class.

"No, but he doesn't talk to me that much about personal stuff. All I know is that he was on the cross-country team until his mom made him quit to get a job. Times are tough, his family needed a little extra income, they're a single-parent family with three kids to raise. Shame, too, he was a great runner and he really seemed to like running."

"Sounds like he was under a lot of stress," Ziva stated.

"Yeah, he was, but he never showed it. Turned in all of his work on time, showed up to every practice and meet up until he quit. He's a great guy."

"So, there's nobody you can think of that would have done this to him?" Tony asked.

"No, no one at all."

"Thank you, Andy. Could you please direct us to Mrs. Montgomery's classroom?" Ziva asked.

The room Andy directed them to was just up the slope from Mrs. White's classroom.

They paused outside of the classroom door and listened.

A woman's voice said, "You'll have to memorize them like you memorized how to count to ten."

A boy's voice replied, "Yeah, well, I never did that."

A second boy's voice built on the first's comment, " One, two, three,golf."

Tony knocked on the door and leaned against the wall and sighed, "How many more teachers, Ziva?"

She looked at the list and replied, "Two on the schedule and nine on the list,"

Tony groaned.

The door opened and a young-looking red-headed woman stood in the doorway, "Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Montgomery?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," the woman replied, curious.

"Would you mind stepping out into the hall?" Ziva continued, as Tony was still slumped against the wall.

"Sure," she replied and turned back to her class and said, "Clase, do actividad diez with a partner."

She exited the classroom and shut the door.

"I'm Officer Ziva David and that is my partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. We're with NCIS," Ziva introduced.

"I'm Wren Montgomery."

Tony pushed off the wall and walked over beside Ziva and said, "Was Justin Spencer in your Spanish Two class?"

"Yeah, sixth period."

"What was he like in class?" Ziva asked.

"Quiet, mostly. He was in a class full of boys and none of them thought they needed to learn Spanish. It is _not_ my favorite class. Justin's one of the better ones, though. He didn't say much. He didn't pick up the language very well, but at least he didn't yell about how he didn't need to learn Spanish," she laughed a little before adding, "We pick out Spanish names to use in class, he wanted to be Jesus, but Shane picked it before he could. He ended up picking Pedro."

"Like 'Vote for Pedro'?" Tony laughed.

Ziva and Wren looked at Tony strangely.

"You know, Napoleon Dynamite? 'Pedro offers your his protection.'? 'Vote for Pedro'?," Tony just looked at them as if he couldn't believe they didn't know what he was talking about, "Never mind," he sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway," Ziva said dismissively, "did he hold anything against Shane for picking the name he wanted? Did Shane do it to spite him?"

"No, he just sorta laughed it off, it didn't really bother him that much. But Jesus was Shane's name in Spanish One, most students try to keep the same name in all their Spanish classes. I go down the class roster to get the names, so whosoever name comes first in alphabetical order gets to chose their name first. I had one class where three girls had gone by Adriana, one girl's last name was Baker, so she chose first and chose Adriana. The other two girls got frustrated. One ended up choosing Alejandra and the other chose Margarita," Wren rambled.

"So, there's no one that you can imagine that would want to hurt Justin?" Tony asked.

"No, no one that I can imagine," Wren said.

"Thanks for your help, can you tell us how to get to Mr. Hill's classroom?" Tony asked.

"Sure, go down this hallway and out the glass doors, then across the gravel parking lot to a sidewalk that goes between the gym and the back of this building, follow that sidewalk into the back of the gym. Mr. Hill's classroom is the first one on the left. There's a computer lab across the hall and the distance-learning lab is next door. Mr. Hill's room is probably the only one that anyone's in."

"Gracias, Señora Montgomery," Tony nodded.

"De nada, Señor DiNozzo," Wren smiled.

They set out across the parking lot and Tony groaned, "There is no way that this campus is this big!".

"Tony-" Ziva began.

"There is no way you're going to make me feel guilty for complaining. After we finish his schedule, we're gonna come up with a plan of action for this. I wanna make sure there's absolutely no backtracking," Tony ranted.

Ziva just sighed, shook her head and walked in front of Tony.

He ran to catch up to her, "You _can't_ tell me that all this running back and forth isn't grating on your nerves, Dah-veed."

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, spinning around to face him.

"Because it's your name," he offered.

"No, not like that. My name is David, you stretch out the syllables, _Dah-veed_, like that. What if I called you, I don't know, _Duh-No-Zo_?" she said, looking at him curiously as she stretched out the syllables of his surname.

"I don't know. I kinda like it. Duh-No-Zo, not bad."

She sighed and shook her head, he walked around her and she followed him.

He got to the back entrance of the gym and held the door open for her and followed her into the hallway.

They got to the first door, it had a wide window on the door and they could hear the class inside.

A boy shouted out, "Tea is a freak of nature!"

An older man's voice asked, "How is tea a freak of nature?"

The first boy said, "It's good hot or cold...it's like fried chicken!"

A second boy with a nasally voice shouted, "Tea is not good hot! I hate hot tea!"

The first boy shouted, "We're gonna have a tea fight!"

A girl's voice said, "Like the Boston Massacre!...I mean the Boston Tea Party!"

The first boy then shouted out, "The Boston Tea Massacre!"

Tony shook his head a little and rapped on the glass of the door.

From inside he heard the man say, "Sarah, open the door for me, would you."

A tall, skinny blond girl walked over and opened the door and Tony and Ziva stepped in.

From the back of the room a boy whistled at Ziva.

"Gabriel! Stop that or you'll run laps!" Mr. Hill barked from his desk.

Ziva shot a look at the boy, who was now hiding behind a history book.

"Mr. Hill, we need to talk to you. Could you step out into the hall?" Ziva asked.

Mr. Edward Hill was an older looking man with a rim of white hair around the edge of his mostly bald head. He had dark narrow eyes. He was tall, and in spite of his age, still looked athletic.

"Sure," Mr. Hill replied, standing up and walking with Tony and Ziva out of the room.

From the back of the room, Gabriel called, "Whoo! Go get 'er, Mr. Hill! Ow!".

Tony spun around and glared at Gabriel, "If I were you, _Gabe_, I'd stop bothering Officer David. She's a trained assassin...not to mention, she's taken. And her boyfriend could kill you without batting an eye."

Gabriel froze, wide-eyed, jaw agape, then shrank into his desk behind his book.

The rest of the class laughed and several kids shouted, "Ooooooh!"

Tony walked over to Ziva, put his hand on her back and directed her out of the classroom.

"Tony," she sighed, shaking her head.

Before leaving his room, Mr. Hill turned back to his class and said, "I'm going to leave this door open, but I'm going to step around the corner to talk. The door's open, so I can hear everything, but don't try to sneak around, because I'll know what you're doing. I know what's happening in my room at _all times_. Don't forget that."

Tony and Ziva followed him into the hall and he directed them to a place in the hallway in front of some lockers_._

Tony and Ziva looked at each other oddly.

"Mr. Hill, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David. We're with NCIS," Tony said.

"What's the Navy doing up here? There's no Naval Base around here," Mr. Hill said.

"You know what NCIS is, Mr. Hill?" Tony asked, dumbfounded.

"That's not what it was called back in my day, but I know what it is," Mr. Hill replied.

"You were in the Navy, Mr. Hill?" Ziva asked.

"Marines, gunnery sergeant, back in 'Nam," Mr. Hill said grimly, "When I got back, I left the Marines and got my teachers' certificate. I decided that I could serve better here. I kept some of the Marine in me, though. The kids call my gym class 'boot camp'," he laughed.

Tony smiled, "You had Justin Spencer in your civics class, right?"

Mr. Hill's smile faded, "Yes, I did. He's a great boy. Really good in gym class, when he had free time, he would come into the gym with some of the younger gym classes and he would run laps, do push-ups, set-ups, jumping jacks. Whatever they did, he did twice as many. Great guy."

"Did he have anyone that was angry at him? Any fights? Was there anyone who would have wanted to hurt him?" Ziva asked.

"No, no one," Mr. Hill said, "What happened to the Marine that came up here? I talked to him. I heard that he was with Justin when Justin got kidnapped. Is he okay?"

"Mr. Hill, the Marine, Lance Corporal Stewart, was killed. We believe his murderer is Justin's kidnapper," Ziva said, softly.

"That's a shame, he seemed like such a good boy," Mr. Hill sighed, hanging his head down.

By this time, it seemed like a small riot had erupted in Mr. Hill's classroom.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my class," Mr. Hill said, watching the room over Tony's shoulder.

"Of course, but first, would you mind telling me where Mrs. Robinson's classroom is?" Tony asked.

Mr. Hill told them where Mrs. Robinson's room was and he went back into his classroom.

He stood in the doorway and Ziva began to walk away, but Tony grabbed her arm and motioned toward Mr. Hill and mouthed, "Listen."

Mr. Hill stood in the doorway of his classroom, looking at the roomful of now silent students.

He scanned the room and glared at Gabriel.

"So, you don't think I can see you when I'm outside the room, huh, Luis? I know everything that goes on in my room. _Everything_. I know that when I was outside, you were standing up and talking to Jodi and Sierra. Then you walked across the room and threw a paper wad at Felix. Felix picked up the paper wad and threw it at Stephen. Stephen picked up the paper wad and threw it in the trash, while he was up, Felix put gum in his chair. But before Stephen sat down, Jodi knocked the gum out of his seat and on to the floor. Felix picked the gum up and put it in your hair. Don't worry, Gabriel, with a little peanut butter, that gum will come right out," Mr. Hill said, and the whole class stared at him in awe.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, Officer David!" Mr. Hill shouted, without turning away from the classroom.

"Yes, sir?" Tony asked, looking at the man strangely.

"Bring Spencer home safe, do you understand?" he said forcibly.

"Yes, gunnery sergeant!" Tony and Ziva replied.

Outside, Tony laughed, "That was _so _cool."

"Tony, did he remind you of anyone?" Ziva asked.

"You mean Gibbs? Only a lot," Tony laughed, opening the door for Ziva and following her out.

"He was _just like _Gibbs," Ziva said in awe.

"Yeah, they were both gunnery sergeants in the Marines, they both have that sneaky-thing going on...can you imagine if they ever met," Tony shuddered.

"Tony, about back there," Ziva began.

"You mean with the Gibbs-clone?" Tony asked.

"No, with the boy, what was that about?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, Ziva, you see, we're partners. We gotta look out for each other. You didn't want that little punk harassing you, did ya?" Tony asked with a grin.

"No, but, you didn't have to do that. That was very...thoughtful of you," she replied.

They walked back into the building, and to the next classroom past Mrs. Lewis's office.

A metal plaque over the door read, 'SCIENCE', but it had been painted over and a sign on the door read,

'Mrs. Robinson

Art

Gifted and Talented'

They paused outside the door to listen,

A boy with a nasally voice said, "I love Clint Eastwood like a father...is that weird?"

The teacher hesitated before saying, "A little."

A boy with a hoarse voice said, "Your dad looks like Clint Eastwood, only meaner."

The first boy asked, "Can you be meaner than Clint Eastwood?"

The second boy responded, "Your dad can."

Tony knocked on the door and a tall, thin boy in tight clothes answered.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Robinson asked from her desk at the back of the room.

"I dunno," the boy said, taking his seat at the table closest to the door and continued painting a color wheel.

Mrs. Robinson stood up and walked over to Tony and Ziva, she was average height and build, with wildly curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had glasses with thick, black frames and was wearing a pink shirt with a cream colored sweater and khaki pants.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, would you mind stepping out into the hall for a minute?" Tony asked.

"Sure," she called to her class, "Guys, keep working on your color wheel."

She stepped out into the hallway, and shut the door behind her.

"Mrs. Robinson, I'm Officer Ziva David and this is my partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. We're with NCIS. We understand that Justin Spencer as in your eighth period art two class, is that right?"

Ziva asked.

"Yes, is that why you're here?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"Yes. Did he ever have any trouble in class?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that he was an amazing artist, but he tried his hardest and always did his work. He is a great student. Never caused any trouble."

"Was there anyone who would have wanted to hurt him, cause him any trouble?" Ziva asked.

"No, no, no, he got along with everybody. No one would want to hurt Justin."

Tony shook his head and said, "No one? He wasn't having any problems that he told you about?"

"No, if he had a problem, he didn't tell me anything about it."

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Robinson," Ziva replied.

After Mrs. Robinson was back in her classroom, the bell rang and doors flew open and kids began rushing outside.

Tony and Ziva looked around, confused.

"It's breaktime," Mrs. Lewis laughed, "You probably won't be able to catch any of the teachers now, who knows where they are during break."

"So, who can we talk to now?" Tony asked.

"You can probably catch the principals, Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Brown," Mrs. Lewis said, "Let me show you to Mr. Anderson's office.

Mrs. Lewis lead Tony and Ziva to a thick wooden door and opened it to a narrow hall between a secretaries office and a supply room.

A door was open in the back of the hall, and a sparsely furnished office, that was as big as the rest of the room, was occupied by a man about McGee's age with short dark hair and narrow dark eyes, wearing a blue shirt and red tie, was setting behind the desk and a woman in a fashionable tan pantsuit with wavy blond hair was setting in a chair in front of the desk.

"Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Brown, this is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David, with NCIS. They're here to talk to you about Justin and Lance Corporal Stewart," Mrs. Lewis introduced.

"Okay," Mr. Anderson said in a quiet, rough voice, "Thank you, Mrs. Lewis."

Mrs. Lewis left the room, and shut the door, sealing them into the small room.

"I'm Judith Brown, call me Jude, I'm the assistant principal," the woman said, standing up and shaking Tony and Ziva hands.

"I'm Robert Anderson, call me Rob, I'm the principal," Mr. Anderson said standing up and shaking Tony and Ziva's hands.

"Rob, Jude, did you ever have any trouble with Justin at school?" Tony asked.

"No, I never have, he's very well behaved," Jude relied.

Rob shook his head in agreement.

"He's never got in trouble with other students?" Ziva asked.

"No," Rob replied.

"Never," Jude agreed.

"So, there's no one that was ever hostile toward Justin?" Tony asked.

"No," Jude replied.

Rob shook his head, agreeing.

"What about Lance Corporal Stewart?" Ziva asked.

"Did he seem suspicious or worried on his last visit?" Tony followed up.

"No, he didn't behave like anything out of the ordinary was going on," Jude said.

"He didn't act strangely, no," Rob agreed.

"One last thing, could you draw us a map of the campus and tell us where Mr. Boucher, Ms. Rowe, Ms. Davis, Mr. Lee, Ms. Harris,Coach Walker, and Coach Evans's rooms are at?" Tony asked.

Jude complied and began to draw the map.

She handed the map over to Tony and he looked at it and his eyes bulged.

"Thank you, Rob, Jude," Ziva said, grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him out of the office and into the main hallway.

"Ziva, look at this map!" Tony groaned, handing Ziva the map.

"What is it, Tony," she looked at the map.

"Look at where we've got to go," he said, pointing to a building marked across the campus, "We have to go all the way down there, all the way back out to the science building, back into this building, then back out to the gym!"

"It could be worse, Tony," Ziva said, brushing him off.

"How?" Tony groaned.

"It could be raining. We could be under machine-gun fire. It could be extreme heat of cold. There could be a foot of snow-"

"That's enough, thanks. But you forgot the most important one," Tony said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could be stuck here with McGee instead of you," he laughed.

"You flatter me, Tony," she joked dryly.

"We should get going, we've got a long walk," Tony sighed.

They walked down the hall, out the doors toward the gym, crossed a small closed street, down a sidewalk that ran between the student parking lot and an elementary playground guarded by a chain-link fence.

They reached a large, old, worn-out building that could only be the school's auditorium.

The front doors were heavy and made of metal and partially obscured by an unkempt hedge.

Tony tried a door, but it was locked, so he tried the other one. It opened with a reluctant groan.

They walked into a small lobby lined with dirty tiles. Bathrooms with battered doors stood to the side of the lobby with a water fountain covered in a plastic bag between the rooms. Another room with a beaten door was behind a ramshackle table.

Two more heavily graffittied metal doors led into the main auditorium.

They walked through the doors and looked around the auditorium.

It had two wooden benches against the back walls, and there were rows of black and red chairs leading up to a dark stage with ratty red curtains, several chairs were missing armrests or broken in other ways.

From off the auditorium, there was an open door, from inside the door the sound of a group of trumpets could be heard.

The trumpets stopped and a man with a thick southern drawl said, "Measure Twenty-Eight!"

A boy's voice said, "I suddenly have to go pee-pee."

The man's voice replied, "Too bad. Wet your pants. I'll laugh at you."

Tony and Ziva approached the room and Tony knocked on the doorframe.

There was a man and three boys playing trumpets in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Butcher?" Tony called, mangling the man's name. "Boo-shay, actually," the man said, raising up, "Ben, go over measures 28 through 36 with Cyrus and Adam," he instructed an older student playing the trumpet.

"Like in _The Waterboy_?" Tony asked, smiling. Ziva looked at him oddly.

"Right," Mr. Boucher, smiled back.

"Muh-muh-my mamma says the reason that alligatuhs uh so ornery is dat dey got all dem teef an' no toofbrush," Tony said, with a fake Louisiana accent, he looked at Ziva and said, "1997, Adam Sandler, Henry Winkler, it was a heck of a funny movie."

Mr. Boucher just laughed.

He was a heavyset man of about average height. He had very short dark hair with a receding hairline and flecks of white. He had sagging cheeks that were coated with gray-black stubble and he smelled of cigarette smoke and old coffee. He was dressed in an untucked dress shirt and slacks. His eyes were dark and narrow and when he walked he had a limp in one leg.

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Officer Ziva David, we're with NCIS," Tony introduced.

Mr. Boucher held out his hand to Tony, who shook it.

"I'm William Boucher, call me Bill, and I direct the Judson Hill High School Band," he said proudly.

"Bill, did you speak to Lance Corporal Stewart when he came to the school?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Mr. Boucher asked.

"Lance Corporal Stewart was killed recently, Bill," Tony answered.

"Oh, that's horrible. I can't believe that someone would want to kill that boy. He was such a good guy," Mr. Boucher shook his head.

"So, Lance Corporal Stewart didn't seem jumpy or suspicious when he was here?" Ziva asked.

"No, he didn't act like there was anything going on. He just came down to listen to the band play, he really seemed to enjoy it," Mr. Boucher replied.

"So, he didn't seem worried or preoccupied?" Tony asked.

"Nope," Mr. Boucher shook his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Boucher," Tony said.

Mr. Boucher nodded.

"Good luck at your recital, Mr. Boucher," Ziva added as they left.

"Thank you, Officer David," Mr. Boucher smiled.

As they left the auditorium, Tony turned to Ziva and asked, "How did you know that he had a recital coming up?"

"I am a trained observer, Tony," Ziva smiled.

"So, you're telling me that you knew that because something was going on in that room, they were going to have a recital. Was it the trumpet practice? Did Bill seem stressed out? What?" Tony asked, itching to know how Ziva knew.

"It was written on the dry-erase board in the front of the room, Tony," Ziva laughed.

Tony threw his head back and groaned in exasperation.

"What's the closest classroom to here?" Tony asked.

Ziva pulled out the map, "The coaches offices, in the gymnasium."

"Okay, let's go," Tony said, walking in front of Ziva.

They reached two sets of glass double-doors framed in red, that opened into the lobby of the gym.

Tony entered and looked around, the lobby was dark, except for a light in a PowerAde cooler that was probably on all the time, Ziva followed him in.

There were trophy shelves lining the walls and a concession stand jutted out from the wall on the right.

The stand had two windows boarded up with plywood, it was the off season, and had 'TIGER DEN' painted on it in big, red block letters outlined in white.

However, the most attention-grabbing thing about the concession stand was the fact that from ceiling to floor, the entire stand was painted orange with black tiger stripes.

Tony whistled, "That took a lot of work."

The lights in the actual gym were on, and you could hear the sound of basketballs being dribbled from inside.

The doors to the floor were propped open and Tony and Ziva walked in.

On the opposite wall there were two paintings of tigers ripping through the wall.

On the wall nearest them was a large coat of arms with athletic and academic symbols on it.

The wall on the left side of the gym had 'TIGER DEN' written in red and white block letters, on the right wall were the words 'TIGER PRIDE' in the same lettering.

Hanging from the ceiling along both side walls were various banners from successful seasons.

Two metal season records were tacked to the wall at the far end of the gym and a large picture of a boys basketball team was mounted above the words 'TIGER PRIDE'.

The floor was rubbery and yellowish, with red and white details.

One end of the floor had the words 'JUDSON HILL' on it, the other end said 'TIGERS'.

There were three boys playing basketball on the far end of the court.

They stopped when they saw Tony and Ziva.

"Hey!" a boy called, "You lookin' for someone?"

"Yeah!" Tony called back, "Is your coach around?"

Tony and Ziva approached the boys.

One was a tall, muscular black boy with a short afro.

Another looked like a younger, stockier version of Tony, except with an unkempt growth of hair covering his chin and cheeks.

The last was shorter than the first two, but muscular, with shaggy, but not long, blond hair and a beard similar to the second's.

"Coach Walker?" the third boy asked, with a noticeable accent.

"Yes," Ziva answered.

"He's in his office," the second boy pointed to a hallway off of the floor.

"Thanks," Tony said, walking away and leaving the boys to their game.

They walked into what appeared to be the hall leading to the boys' dressing room and reached a small office.

Tony rapped on the doorframe, startling a young man, who appeared to be sleeping at his desk.

"What? Huh?" he said, snapping his head up.

He was very young looking, with a goatee and hair that was several shades of blond and brown that stuck out at odd angles. It was unclear as to if he had arranged his hair that way on purpose, or if it was due to sleeping on his desk.

"Coach Walker?" Tony asked, stepping into the office.

"Yeah, what can I help you with?" he said, looking at them oddly, then raising his eyebrows when he looked at Ziva.

Coach Walker cleared his throat, stood up, and extended a hand in Ziva's direction, "Dustin Walker, call me Dustin."

"Okay, then _Dustin_," Tony said, stepping between Dustin and Ziva and shaking Dustin's hand with a bit more force that was actually necessary.

Dustin looked from Ziva to Tony and sat back down, looking defeated.

"What are you guys here for?" he sighed.

"We're with NCIS, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, the woman that you were trying so horribly to impress is my partner, Officer Ziva David, I'll have you know that she is taken and her boyfriend would disembowel you if he was given the opportunity, based on what you had just done," Tony said, rather quickly, hasn't he already said this once today?

"Lemme guess, _you're _her boyfriend," Dustin sighed.

"Uh...," Tony stuttered, caught off guard.

"Yeah, he is. Don't give him the opportunity, _Dustin,_" Ziva teased, saying his name with a poison sweetness.

"Whaddya need?" Dustin asked, sinking even farther into his chair.

"We understand that you talked to Lance Corporal Stewart when he was here recently, is that right?" Tony asked.

"Not much," Dustin sighed.

"What do you mean, 'Not much'?" Ziva asked.

"I mean that I was coming down with the flu that day, I was sick as a dog, so we didn't talk much. I don't even really remember what we talked about. He asked me if I thought Jessie, Brandon or Jordan would be fit to join the Marines, I told him yes, and I don't remember anything else. I don't even remember what the guy looked like," Dustin said, bitterly.

Tony sighed sharply and bit his lip before saying, "Thank you, Dustin."

Tony turned to leave and, fully intent on milking this for all it was worth, put his arm around Ziva's waist.

As they left the office, they heard Dustin's head hit the desk and his light snoring began again.

When they exited the office, the three boys were still playing basketball, Tony stopped and watched for a moment.

"Hey!" one of the boys called to him, "Wanna play two-on-two really quick?"

"Sure!" Tony said excitedly, he let go of Ziva and handed her his jacket then ran over to where the boys were.

"What's you're name?" the blond boy asked.

"Tony, and you?"

"Noah," the black boy said.

"Ryan," the boy who looked like Tony said.

"Matt," the blond boy answered.

"Okay, so who's with who?" Tony asked.

"Me and Matt on a team," Ryan said.

"So, me and you, Noah. That good?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, bro. Let's do this," Noah said, smiling big.

"First one to ten wins," Matt said.

Everyone agreed.

Tony got the ball first, passed it in to Noah. Noah passed the ball to Tony, who scored a three point shot.

"Three, zip, Ry. Whatchu think?" Noah laughed.

Ryan got the ball and passed it in to Matt, Matt took the ball and tried a three, he missed and Ryan rebounded for a two.

Noah took the ball out and passed it in to Tony, Tony ran it down court and exacted a textbook layup.

"Damn, man. That was awesome," Noah said, giving Tony a high-five.

"Five, two, let's do this, Matt," Ryan growled, passing the ball in to Matt.

Matt took the ball and ran down court, attempting to do a layup of his own, but he tripped and Tony picked up the loose ball and passed it to Noah who scored three more points.

"Eight, two, another shot and we win, man," Noah laughed.

Matt passed the ball into Ryan who ran down court and went up for the layup. Tony blocked the shot and threw the ball up court to Noah. Noah caught the ball and ran to the goal and jumped up.

He brushed the rim with his fingertips and the ball gracefully dropped through the net.

"YEAH!" Noah yelled as he landed, "What?!"

He ran over and gave Tony another high-five.

"Man, that was awesome! That was great!" Noah laughed.

"You're pretty good, too, man," Tony laughed back.

"You play college ball?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, Ohio State," Tony grinned.

"Aw, man, you're a Buckeye?" Noah teased.

"Where do you want to go to school, Noah?" Tony asked.

"University of Tennessee, man," Noah said, looking dreamy.

"Tennessee? Wait, wait, wait, you want to go to a school where the mascot is the _Volunteers_ and you were making fun of me being a Buckeye?" Tony said, eyes widening.

Noah just laughed.

"And what about you guys? Where do you want to go to school?" Tony asked, looking at Matt and Ryan.

"UCA, man. I wanna be a bear," Matt said.

"Probably UCA, or Arkansas Tech...I could be a _Wonderboy," _Ryan laughed.

"_Wonderboy_? You're joking, right? That's _not_ the mascot," Tony said, in apparent disbelief.

"No, he ain't jokin' that's the mascot," Noah laughed.

Tony laughed, then asked, "Where is Coach Evans's office?"

"In there," Matt said, pointing to a hallway like the one where Dustin's office was, but on the end of the gym closer to the main doors.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later," Tony said walking back over to Ziva.

"Bye, Tony!" Matt yelled.

"We love you, man!" Ryan yelled, teasingly.

"You rule, man!" Noah yelled, louder than the other two.

"Good to see you made friends," Ziva teased, as Tony approached her.

Tony laughed a little then teased back, "So, I'm your boyfriend now, huh?"

"Tony, that was just to keep that man from continuing to pursue me, I wasn't interested in him and, in case Gibbs hasn't told you, I'm a bad liar," Ziva explained.

"But you always go along with them so well...and if you're not a good liar, then how were you a spy?" Tony said, forcing her to show her hand.

"Well, the difference is that as spy, I didn't have to lie. I just had to keep my mouth shut. Don't say anything. My problem is mostly with coming up with the lies, once one has been established, I can work with it, given that there are enough details provided. You said that I had a boyfriend, you didn't give a fake name or anything. I had to say something when he asked if it was you. Yes was the first answer that came to mind," Ziva elaborated, in hushed tones, glancing around from time to time to see if Dustin was nearby.

Tony just shook his head and laughed at his partner, "Come on," he said, "Let's go talk to Coach Evans."

They walked into the hallway and knocked on a metal door with a window covered from the inside by paper.

A tall girl with curly, dark hair answered the door.

"Coach, I think these people need to talk to you," she said.

Tony smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Oh, alright," the coach looked up from a notebook, "Alexis, Hayley, you two can go out and practice. Morgan and Robin, I'll get back to you on the party."

First, two young blond girls in white basketball practice jerseys left the office, then the dark haired girl and a shorter girl with red hair.

After the girls left, Tony smiled and said, "Ooh, party?"

The woman laughed.

Coach Evans was a short woman with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had dark eyes behind frame-less glasses.

She was wearing a bright orange University of Tennessee windbreaker.

"Hi, I'm Anna Evans. What can I help you folks with?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David, we're with NCIS. Did you speak to a Marine named Daniel Stewart recently?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I did talk to him. He was a nice guy. Did something happen to him? This has something to do with Justin Spencer doesn't it?" Coach Evans said as it dawned on her.

"Yes, Lance Corporal Stewart was killed while camping with Justin," Tony said somberly.

"That's terrible...I wish that there was someway that I could help, but when he was here I was really distracted. The girls were about to go to state, we were designing shirts and planning pizza parties. It was hectic...I'm sorry, but I just don't remember mush of our conversation," Coach Evans said, shaking her head.

"You don't remember if he looked anxious? Like he was preoccupied?" Ziva asked.

"No, I don't remember him seeming preoccupied...but then again, I was," Coach Evans sighed.

Tony grimaced and looked at Ziva.

"Thank you, Coach Evans," Tony said.

"I wish I could've helped you more," she replied.

Tony and Ziva walked out the door, and left the gym.

"Where to next on this tour of uselessness, Miss David?" Tony said, grinning bitterly.

She pulled out the map and looked at it.

"Natasha Davis's English class," Ziva read, "Inside the building. Looks like it's pretty close to the math room we visited earlier."

Tony threw his head back in frustration as the bell rang and students began filling the hallways.

They stood outside the building for a few moments, letting the students reach their destinations and vacate the halls.

They walked back in the doors near Mrs. West's classroom, then turned to go up the ramp by Mrs. White's room.

At the classroom next to Mrs. Montgomery's, they paused and listened in.

A boy said, "You know you love me."

A woman replied, "I do love you, but-"

The boy interrupted, "Did you just say you loved my butt?! Mrs. Davis just said she loved my butt! Did you guys just hear that?! Mrs. Davis is _totally_ putting the moves on me! Mrs. Davis! You are a married woman! We could never be!"

Tony knocked on the door and a girl opened it and retook her seat.

When they got in the room, a tall, thin woman in with shoulder-length straight, dark hair and pale skin, was standing next to her desk.

She glanced from the doorway, where Tony and Ziva stood, to the other side of the room, where a boy was taking his seat.

Tony recognized the boy and realized that the boy teasing his teacher was Ryan, from the basketball game.

"Hey! Tony!" Ryan called.

Two other boys, that Tony recognized as Noah and Matt, raised their heads up off their desks and looked at Tony.

"Tony!" Matt called.

"Yo! Tony! My man!" Noah called.

"Hey, guys," Tony laughed.

"We need to speak with you, Mrs. Davis. Do you mind stepping out into the hall?" Ziva asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Davis said, "I'm stepping out into the hallway. Don't be fools, just set in your desks and read your books."

Mrs. Davis led Tony and Ziva into the hallway and her door closed with a small bang behind them.

"What do you need to talk about? I'm Natasha Davis, by the way," Mrs. Davis said.

"Mrs. Davis-"Ziva began.

"Please, call me Natasha. Another adult calling me 'Mrs. Davis' makes me feel old. I'm only thirty-six, you know?" Natasha interrupted.

"_Natasha_," Ziva corrected, "I'm Officer Ziva David and this is my partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, we're with NCIS. We understand that you spoke with Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart on his last visit here?"

"Yes, I did speak with him," Natasha nodded.

"Did he seem anxious? Jumpy? Nervous? Preoccupied?" Tony asked.

"No, no, no and no," Natasha replied, "He was cool, calm and collected when we spoke. Did something happen to him?"

"He was killed shortly after his visit," Tony answered.

"Oh...that's awful...I'm sorry, nothing really happened in the conversation. He asked about some students, I told him that they were all great students. There wasn't much to it," she responded.

"Did he ask about any students specifically? Did he seem more interested in any student?" Ziva asked.

"No, he just asked if they were responsible and how they behaved in class. They were all good kids. I'm sorry that I can't be of more help," Natasha said, looking at Tony's face that was scrunched in frustration.

"Thank you, anyway, Natasha," Ziva replied, shooting a look at Tony.

Natasha went back into her classroom and Ziva walked on up the hall, Tony followed, looking confused.

"Where to next, Columbus?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head and replied, Mr. Jeremy Lee's computer class. It's across the hall from the art room."

Tony followed and they reached a heavy wooden door and they stopped to listen.

A boy said, "I have come to a conclusion."

A voice that sounded like an adult, but couldn't have been much older, replied, "And that is?"

The boy replied, "There are more of us than there are of you...we're taking over."

The man responded, "Well, you have a test next Wednesday, so you'll just have to wait and take over later."

The boy sighed, "Okay."

An angry girl's voice yelled, "What kind of military coup is this?!"

Ziva knocked on the door and seconds later it opened and the man's voice called, "Come on in."

Tony and Ziva entered the room and saw Mr. Lee setting in front of a computer at the front of the classroom.

Tony did a double-take, then looked at Ziva with his jaw slightly agape.

Mr. Lee looked to be in his mid-twenties, he was thin and tall, but other than that he was a carbon-copy of McGee.

He had the same baby-face, the same blond hair, the same cowlick, the same pale skin, and the same unblinking gaze at the computer screen.

"McG-Mr. Lee?" Ziva called.

"Yes?" he said, looking up at them.

"May we speak with you in the hallway?" Ziva asked, she wasn't sure if Tony had even blinked since he walked in the room.

"Sure," he said, standing up and leading them out into the hall.

"Oh, and call me Jem," Mr. Lee said.

"Okay, Jem," Ziva said, "I'm Officer Ziva David and this is my partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. We're with NCIS."

"What are federal agents doing in our neck of the woods?" Jem asked.

"You know what NCIS is?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I've read some stuff from your lab in my sister's Journal of Forensic Science. She works at the Arkansas State Crime Lab...so you work with Abby Scuito?" Jem asked.

"Yes, we work with Abby," Ziva replied, cautiously.

"That's awesome. She is brilliant...what's she like?" Jem asked, excitedly.

"She's...hard to describe...," Ziva replied, unsure what to say.

"Is there something wrong with your partner? Because he's looking at me weird and I don't think that he's blinked yet," Jem said, looking at Tony curiously.

"He's in shock. You look _just_ like someone we work with," Ziva explained, and snapped her fingers in front of Tony's face.

He shook his head and looked from Ziva to Jem and shook his head again.

"Jem, you talked to Lance Corporal Stewart, did you not?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I did," Jem recalled.

"Did he seem distant or preoccupied?" Tony followed up.

"No, not really. He was mostly interested in how well the computers with Vista were working. You see, we just got in a new set of computers in and they all have Vista on them. He got a computer with Vista and couldn't get the hang of it. You just gotta be patient with it-"Jem began.

"So there didn't seem to be anything distracting him?" Ziva asked.

"No, not at all," Jem said.

"Thanks for your help, Jem," Tony asked.

"So I can go back to work?" Jem asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tony replied.

"Okay, when you see Ms. Scutio would you tell her that she has a _gigantic_ fan in Judson Hill?"Jem asked.

"Sure," Tony said.

"Thanks," Jem smiled as he reentered his classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Oh. My. God. That was McGee's clone!" Tony said, excitedly.

"They did look similar," Ziva conceded.

"Alike?! They had the same hair, the same cowlick, the same baby-face! They're both computer geeks! They both have a thing for Abby! Jem, Tim? They rhyme! Mc-Gee, Mr.-Lee? They almost rhyme! Ziva! They could be related!" Tony said, eyes bulging.

Ziva shook her head and lead Tony to the library at the end of the hallway.

When they got there, there was a short woman who appeared to be in her early fifties, with curly honey-colored hair; a tall, stocky girl with straight blond hair and sunglasses on top of her head; and a thin girl with dark hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

The woman, the librarian, Ms. Harris, walked over to a table and began stacking books.

The tall girl stood in front of a bookshelf, looking over the collection of Stephen King novels.

The dark haired girl was on the computer looking at a page about F. Scott Fitzgerald.

The tall girl said, "I typed my name on Google once and all that came up was dog biscuits."

The dark haired girl laughed, "That's funny. I'm gonna start calling you Dog Biscuits."

Ms. Harris got in on the joke, too, "If you need me, I'll be sorting books over here by Dog Biscuits."

"Ms. Harris?" Tony called.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you mind stepping over here and speaking to us for a moment?" Ziva asked.

"Sure," she said, "Olivia, if you need to print be sure and use the HP printer. Julie, if you find a book just go ahead and check it out, you know how to use that computer."

She stepped over to the opposite side of the library.

"Ms. Harris, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David, we're with NCIS. Did you speak with Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart on his last visit?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I think I did. He asked if I knew of any behavioral problems that some students had ever had. They were all good students, so there wasn't anything to tell him."

"Did he seem nervous when you were talking to him? Did he seem more interested in one student than the others?" Ziva asked.

"He didn't seem nervous. And when he asked about the students he just handed me a list, names weren't even spoken. All I said was a general 'no' about all the students. He asked if they had ever checked out any strange books. I didn't know what he meant. I told him that Syd and Jack check out copies of _Nineteen Eighty-Four _and _The Catcher in the Rye_ a lot, and that the only thing that I had ever seen Jeremiah read was a _Halo _novel. He didn't seem to worried about that," she recalled.

About that time, a herd of seventh graders rushed into the room and dispersed noisily about the room.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go, now. The seventh graders have to be watched with eagle-eyes," Ms. Harris said, smiling.

"That's fine, thank you," Tony said and he and Ziva left the library.

They passed a man pulling a mop out of a supply closet and Tony resisted the urge to interrogate him.

He knew that that was the type of arrogant thing that would've gotten his head slapped if Gibbs knew about it.

Ziva, who was still leading them, stopped in front of Mrs. Lewis's office and opened the door.

Mrs. Lewis was setting at the front table, reading _The Daily Citizen, _when Ziva and Tony walked in, she folded the newspaper and sat it down.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"We just thought that we would tell you that we only have one more teacher left to speak with and since the classroom is next to the parking lot, we will probably just go to our vehicle from there," Ziva answered.

"So, will you be back to talk to the kids?" Mrs. Lewis asked.

"Yes, probably within the next two days," Ziva replied.

"Okay, you guys go and talk to that last teacher and then head on out. Where are you going for lunch? There's a few places here in town, but I figure that you're staying in Searcy, there's quite a bit more to eat in Searcy," Mrs, Lewis said.

"What's there to eat in town?" Tony asked.

"There's a barbecue place, two cafés and a pizza place," Mrs. Lewis counted off.

"We may just eat in Searcy," Tony said, not sounding very interested in the local fares.

"There's lots of good places to eat in Searcy," Mrs. Lewis said.

"Could you recommend some place?" Tony asked.

"For lunch? There's supposed to be a good Filipino restaurant and Mazzio's has a pizza lunch buffet. If you come back tomarrow, I'll have a list of some places around here that you should eat at," Mrs. Lewis smiled.

"That'd be great. Thanks," Tony smiled back.

"Bye," Mrs. Lewis waved.

"Good-bye," Ziva said, exiting the room.

Tony followed her, "Bye."

They crossed the parking lot and stopped at the room next door to Mrs. Kirkpatrick's.

They listened through the door.

Mrs. Rowe asked, "How are base pairs joined?"

A boy yelled out, "Duct tape!"

A second boy screamed, "Voodoo! Is it voodoo!?"

Mrs. Rowe gave them a hint, "It's a bond."

A girl replied, "James Bond."

The boy who had yelled 'duct tape' asked, "Is biology required in college?"  
Mrs. Rowe replied, "Yes."

Duct-tape-boy then shouted, "I'm going to Iraq!"

A sarcastic sounding boy mocked him, "Given the choice of Iraq or karyotyping...I'll take my chances with the suicide bomber."

Tony knocked on the door and stepped off the concrete step in front of the heavy metal door.

A tall, slim woman with shoulder-length red hair opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Rowe?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Rowe answered, confused.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Rowe turned back to her class and said, "I'm going to step out for a moment, work on your packets until I return. I will be right outside the door, so don't try anything dumb."

The class laughed nervously and a girls voice faked a cough, "Ahem! Crockett! Ahem!"

The class laughed much louder and Mrs. Rowe stepped out onto the sidewalk and closed the door behind her.

She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt under a green jacket and green corduroy pants with gray sneakers.

"I'm Officer Ziva David," Ziva introduced herself.

"And I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, we're with NCIS," Tony finished.

"I'm Victoria Rowe, please call me Tori. Now, what's this about?" Mrs. Rowe said, crossing her arms across her stomach.

"We understand that you spoke with Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart the last time he was here, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"Tori, did he seem jumpy or nervous? Anxious, maybe?" Tony asked.

"No, not that I recall," Tori replied, shaking her head.

"He didn't seem worried about anything?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"Thank you, Tori. That was all we need," Tony replied.

"Okay, have a good afternoon," she said stepping back into her classroom.

"You, too," Tony called.

"Well, this was a gigantic waste of time," Tony groaned, as he walked back to the car.

"Not entirely," Ziva said.

"How wasn't it?" he asked, frustrated.

"We found out that something had been bothering Justin before he left and that he works at the pizza place here in town," she said, climbing into the car, "We also learned that there is a good Filipino restaurant in Searcy."

"I don't know about Filipino, how 'bout we go back to Searcy and look around. We can eat at the pizza place up here when we go in to talk to Justin's boss and coworkers, okay" he asked, starting the car.

"Fine with me, let's go," she smiled.

They drove back to Searcy, with not much to show for their trip to Judson Hill except that Tony was proud that he got to show off his basketball skills.

* * *

So, this was_ not_ the best chapter I have ever written. It _will_ improve!

Not all the students in this chapter were based on real people, but on the off chance that one of the kids at my school have read this, I like to thank:

Blake G (Blake), Sarah L (Sarah), Melissa M (Teacher's Aid), Blake E (Ryan), Anthony M (Noah) and Jon G (Matt).

The next chapter will be where Tony and Ziva...eat lunch!...Oh, and they check in to their hotel room, too...

They will have a little fill time and they'll drive around Searcy and maybe eat at some of my favorite places!

This is gonna be fun to write!

So, let's see...

Blake G, Sarah, Melissa, Blake E, Anthony, Jon, Mrs. B (Mrs. Lewis), Mr. R (Rob), Mrs. V (Jude), Mr. W (Frank Martin), Mr. M (Bill Boucher), Mrs. D (Tori), Mrs. P.P. (Mrs. White), Mrs. R (Mrs. Robinson), Mrs. F (Natasha), John (Jem), Mrs. G (Mrs. Harris), Starkey (Mr. Hill), Coach H (Dustin), Coach R (Coach Evans), Mrs. N.P. (Mrs. West), Mrs. L (Mrs. Kirkpatrick), Mr. H (Mac), Mrs. H (Mrs. Montgomery), Mr. M (Andy) all want you to review...and remember, some of these people could fail me, so don't upset them!

And for the record, yes, Starkey (Mr. Hill) really does do the Marine Spy-Trick...it scares seventh graders to death!!


	8. SirSee

**AN:** M'kay, I'm hoping that you're willing to give me another chance after that booger of a chapter the last time. This one is _not_ like the last chapter. Chapter 8 is light, fluffy, funny and full of music...it is much more like my usual writing. Oh, and if you read **Fix You**, extra awesome points to you, my friends. Yeah, and I'm sorry if you were wanting a big lunch scene, it just wasn't in me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS...Big. Shocker. There.

I also don't own the music, or the places, they exist. I also don't own the radio station or the DJ, they are also both real...but by three Ugly Ed may be on...but Charlotte is definitely on at noon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sir-see**

They got back in the car and Tony checked the CD player, they had listened to all the songs on the album.

He switched the radio on and flipped through the stations until he got to one that sounded like it _wasn't _playing country music.

A deep announcer voice shouted out,

"KLAL, Wrightsville, Little Rock."

And a woman's voice sang the station identification, "Your number one hit music station! Alice 107.7!"

"Do you mind if we listen to the radio?" Tony decided to ask.

"I don't care," Ziva shrugged.

"Hey, it's me Charlotte and it's twelve on the dot. Time for your Nineties at Noon, here on Alice 107.7," the DJ said before a violin sound played over the radio.

"Awww, yeah," Tony laughed as the song started, Ziva looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"This song. It's _perfect_ to dance to."

"Well, don't."

"I...I can't help it!"

"TONY!"

"What?"

"Just. Drive. The. Car. ...Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"I will."

"Hell, no."

"That's what I thought," she grinned smugly and he mocked her.

"What was that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The song kept playing and Tony groaned.

"What is it?" she asked him, frustrated at his immaturity.

"I've got to SING!" he shouted.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Whatever...do whatever."

"YES!"

So he sang along with the song,

_(It's strange that our feelings have grown)_

_So grown (Toora)_

_About how you feel_

_Now (Toora)_

_I (Toora)_

_Must (Toora)_

_Say (Toora)_

_More (Toora)_

_Than ever_

_Things 'round here will change_

_I said, Toora (toora), loora, toora (toora), loorye (toora), aye (toora, toora, toora)_

_Come on, Eileen_

_Oh I swear (Well, he means)_

_At this moment_

_You mean everything_

"Stop," she demanded.

"Just a sec."

_Oh, my thoughts (I confess)_

_Well, they're dirty_

_Oh, come on, Eileen_

At this point, Ziva was having a hard time keeping the laughter in.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That,"laugh, "was," laugh, "HORRIBLE!" uncontrollable laughter.

"It couldn't have been _that _bad."

"Oh, it was."

Continued laughter.

"You are a truly sucky friend, David. After everything I've done for you today..."

"Oh, because it takes a _lot_ of stomach to tell some high school kid and some pretty-boy coach that you're my boyfriend," she rolled her eyes.

"I think you mean 'guts', otherwise, I'm calling that a fat joke and I will turn this car around and give your cell number to Dustin _and_ Gabriel."

"Guts, whatever. The point is, you didn't really do much."

"Whatever. The point is, we're almost back to Searcy, what do you want for lunch?"

"I don't care."

"Fine, gas station grub it is."

"NO."

"See, you do care. Lemme think. On the way to Judson Hill, I remember passing a Chinese place, a few Mexican restaurants, some fast food places, and that's about it. Wanna just grab some fast food?"

"I don't ca- I mean, sure. Sounds fine," she caught herself, as he looked at her slyly.

They got to Searcy and drove down Race Avenue, which seemed to be the main drag of the town. They stopped in Wal-Mart parking lot to decide between Burger King, Subway and Arby's.

Tony demanded Burger King, Ziva said she would prefer Subway.

After sixteen rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors and still no winner, they settled on neutral territory. They ate at Arby's.

After eating, Tony glanced down at his watch.

"Man, it's only 1:05. We've got two hours to burn. What are we going to do with two hours?!"

"We could call to check in with Gibbs and McGee?" Ziva offered.

"Bad idea. If Gibbs wants to talk to us, he'll call. That's Rule Number One of Gibbs-care: Do not approach Gibbs, wait for him to approach you."

"We could drive around?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, no," he made a big show out of pretending to consider it.

"I don't know then, Tony. What can we do?" she sighed.

"Oh! I know! Abby wanted me to send her a postcard. Why don't we go back to Wal-Mart and look for postcards?" Tony offered.

He didn't give Ziva a chance to respond as he ran out of the restaurant.

She followed him and they silently drove back to Wal-Mart.

They found the postcards on a display covered in Arkansas Razorback items.

Tony picked up a foam hat shaped like a razorback and put it on.

Ziva shook her head and laughed.

He smiled and said, "You know Ohio State probably shouldn't make one of these. A hat shaped like a Buckeye could be...weird."

"Weirder than a hat shaped like a boar?" Ziva asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's a _razorback_. Not a boar," Tony corrected, laughing.

"Postcards, Tony," she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

They looked at the rack of postcards and settled on two.

One showed a river running through some hills that were covered in dense forest and there was a man fly fishing in the river.

The second one was a white card with a big, red razorback in the middle.

They paid for the cards and went out to the car.

Tony pulled out the Razorback card and took a marker and wrote on the front.

_Aren't you an LSU fan? Ha ha!_

He wrote on the back,

_Abs,_

_We just got here. Haven't even been to our hotel room yet. Thanks for the CD. We listened to it on the way here. I don't know if this card will get to DC before we come back, so I'm not saying much...not that much has happened. I've got a great story to tell you when we get back. Ziva might not want me to tell it, but I will to you, Abs, 'cause you'd really like to hear it. (Not to mention, I'd like to see Ziva's reaction – ha!) Oh, we met a guy today who could have been McGee's clone. He's read some of your stuff in some forensics journal. His name is Jem Lee and he said to say 'Hi'. I'm running out of room, so I'm gonna say bye._

_Bye, Abs,_

_Tony_

_P.S. Ziva says 'Hi', too._

They drove around until they found a post office and Tony ran in and bought stamps and mailed the postcard to Abby at NCIS.

"Soooooo, what now?" Tony asked as he climbed back into the car.

"I don't know. I've never been here. I've never even been to Arkansas, let alone...whatever this place is called," Ziva shrugged.

"I should've asked," he mumbled.

"Asked what?" she asked.

"How to pronounce the town's name. I should have asked the postmaster how to pronounce the. town's name," he clarified.

"Oh...well, then, I suppose we'll just have to wait and ask someone at the hotel, yes?" she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "How 'bout we just drive around? Sightsee?"

"Whatever," she complied.

He looked at the clock, it was 1:45, they had an hour and fifteen minutes to blow.

They pulled out of the post office parking lot and he turned the radio back on.

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holdin' you_

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

He shouted along to the next line,

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best the best of you?!_

She laughed at him, as he headbanged in time with the song.

"Very attractive, Tony," she teased.

"Chick magnet," he joked.

They drovethrough the campus of Harding University, past First Security Stadium and Harding Academy.

A song started up and Tony shouted, "Awwww! This is my _jam_!", he cranked up the volume and sang along.

_Bikinis, cars, cigars and danger_

_Martini hangovers_

_He ain't no stranger to_

_London, Paris, New York and Japan_

_I'm bringin' home the bacon in a fryin' pan_

_L.A., Rio or China Town_

_If you're down then I'm your mystery man_

_Doing what I can_

_With a continental international plan_

_So_

_Come on now_

_It's on now_

_This playa's here to stay_

_Lemme break it down, make you understand_

_Don't you know you're history?_

_I feel it_

_I mean it_

_This playa's here to stay_

_You're a woman_

He pointed to Ziva.

_I'm your man_

He pointed to himself.

_It ain't no mystery_

"That song sounds like you," she laughed.

"Yeah, the first bit is a reference to James Bond...you know...the whole song might be...but if I recall correctly, the song was on the _Austin Powers_ soundtrack. That's a _funny_ movie," he rambled.

They drove past a small park and library, a building across the park said "Yarnell's Ice Cream Co."

_Everyone is changing_

_There's no one left that's real_

_So make up your own ending_

_And let me know just how you feel_

_'Cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_Know that I will save you_

_From all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

They both sang along on the next line.

_Can you take it all away?_

They stopped singing and looked at each other oddly.

"Not the type of music I would have pictured you listening to, Zee-vah," he taunted.

"You don't know the part of it, Tony," she grinned.

"_Half_, Ziva, I don't know the _half_ of it," he corrected.

"Whatever," she brushed him off with a smile.

Another song started on the radio and Ziva turned the volume back up.

"I really like this song, Tony. Do you know it?" she asked.

He chuckled and started singing.

_Start bending me_

_It's never enough_

_'Til I feel all your pieces_

_Start bending me_

_Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in_

She was taken aback that he knew the song and when he stopped singing, she started.

_Shouldn't be so complicated_

_Just touch me and then well_

_Just touch me again_

Then they sang together, neither one looking at each other. Not paying attention to the words. Just singing to be singing.

_Can you help me, I'm bent_

_I'm so scare that I'll never_

_Get put back together_

_Keep breaking me in_

_And this is how we will end_

They had successfully wasted forty-five minutes and decided to start heading back across town, as they were now on the opposite end of Searcy as their hotel.

It was getting close to three and they didn't want to get stuck in traffic as parents rushed to pick up their kids from the school that they knew was close to their hotel.

Unfortunately, it seemed they managed to hit every red light in Searcy.

While setting at a red light

_I think I'm done nursing the patience_

_It can wait one night_

_I'd give it all away if you'd give me one last try_

_We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life_

_Run and tell the angels that everything's alright..._

He thought about asking her several things, but couldn't get up the nerve to.

Finally, he settled for, "So, Ziva...have you ever really, really, really wanted to kill me? Like, hated my guts?" How romantic.

"Hated you, no...wanted to kill you, yes...very yes," she said, thoughtfully.

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

"That was a strange question, Tony. Why would you ask that?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"No reason. I just thought that if we're going to be sharing a hotel room, then we should lay all of our cards out on the table now. I've never hated you, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't kill you," he explained.

_I'm looking for a complication_

_Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high_

_Make my way back home when I learn to_

"You couldn't kill me? What do you mean by that?" she asked insinuatingly.

"I mean that if I tried to kill you, you'd kill me first," he covered-up.

_Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone_

_Try to make this life my own_

"You're absolutely right," she laughed.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel at 2:55, they had caught every red light _and_ got stuck behind a line of minivans picking up third graders from the nearby elementary school.

Tony climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. He got his and Ziva's suitcases out. She handed him his backpack and took her luggage from him.

He led her inside and up the the check-in counter.

A broad shouldered boy in his late-teens, with a rich tan and neat haircut, stood behind the counter. His name tag read, "Brent".

"Excuse me, Brent," Tony called, Brent walked over in front of him.

"Yes, sir?" Brent asked in a Southern drawl as thick as molasses.

"We need to check in, is there any way we can go ahead and do that?" Tony asked.

"Lemme see yer room number," Brent requested.

Tony showed him the papers.

"Room four fitty-three, yeah, you 'n go 'head 'n check-in," Brent said checking the paper and turning to a computer moniter.

He typed in some stuff and scanned two card keys, he handed the keys to Tony and said, "'Ere ya go, Mr. DiNozzo. Room four fitty-three. Y'all have a nice stay."

Tony and Ziva took their stuff to the elevator and rode up to the fourth floor.

They navigated the hallway to room 453.

Tony slid the card in the door and the light flashed red.

"Aw, come on!" he moaned.

He tried three more times before Ziva pushed him out of the way and grumbled, "Let me do it."

She took his key, slid it in the door, the light blinked green and she effortlessly swung the door open.

"Lucky," he mumbled as he walked past her, into the room.

She chuckled.

"Oh, crap...this is _not _right," Tony said once he was in the room.

"What?" she demanded, muscling past him to see what he was looking at, "Oh...that could be a problem."

"...Uhhh...what are we gonna do?" Tony said, setting down on the _only_ bed in the room.

It was a soft queen-sized bed, but it was only _one_ bed.

"Call down to the desk," Ziva offered.

"Right," Tony said, picking up the phone and calling down to the desk.

"Front desk," Brent's voice answered.

"Brent, this is Tony DiNozzo, up in room 453."  
"Oh, yeah, Mr. DiNozzo, is sumthin' wrong?" Brent asked.

"There's only one bed in here, Brent," Tony said.

"Yeah, it said so on your papers, Mr. DiNozzo. You booked a one bed room," Brent explained.

Tony mentally slapped himself for not reading over the papers.

"Can we exchange for a two bed room, Brent?" Tony asked, desperately.

"Sorry, Mr. DiNozzo. We've got all these people here with the gas comp'nies, and people came in to work flood clean up and there are some power crews here from the last tornado, they've got all the two bed rooms, Mr. DiNozzo. There's nothin' we can do," Brent explained.

Tony sighed in frustration, "Thanks for trying."  
"Yes, sir, Mr. DiNozzo," Brent replied.

"Oh, and, Brent, one more thing," Tony said before hanging up.

"Yes, sir?"

"How do you pronounce the name of this town?

Brent chuckled, "Sir-see. It's pronounced Sir-see."

"Thanks, Brent."

"You got it, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony hung up the phone.

He fell back onto the bed and lay there, "This is the only room left, we'll just have to deal with it," he said.

She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, "It's not that big of a deal. Not to mention, it could be worse."

"How's that?" he asked, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"You could be here with McGee," she teased, laying down in the opposite direction as him, putting her feet in his face.

He laughed and pushed her foot out from under his nose, "Oh, and by the way, it's pronounced 'Sir-see'," Tony explained.

"So, here we are in Sir-see, in a one bed hotel room and no idea what we've got to do to catch this guy?" Ziva summarized.

"Yeah, that's about the gist of things," he nodded.

"Sounds like fun," she smiled.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! I hope it's an improvement from last chapter. It's hard to write in between tornadoes, testing and band stuff. Like, now I'm writing and watching them issue tornado watches.

To get Brent's accent, I would say the line out loud and write down how I said it. So, Brent sounds like me.

Heh heh heh...I liked making them sing. I also like playing with their world...Bwa-ha-ha-ha!!

The songs are:

1 and 2: _Come On, Eileen_ by Dexy's Midnight Runners

3 and 4: _Best of You_ by Foo Fighters

5, 6 and 7: _Ain't No Mystery_ by Smash Mouth (how very Tony that song is!)

8 and 9: _Blurry _by Puddle of Mudd

10, 11 and 12: _Bent_ by Matchbox 20

13, 14, 15 and 16: _Learn to Fly _by Foo Fighters

...I don't know enough of the members of the bands in the story, so this time, it's just musicians that I was listening to at the time I was writing the story.

So...Joey Ramone, Tyson Ritter, Jack Johnson and Sean Mackin all want you to review!

The millions of flying ants that have taken up residence in my bedroom want you to review, too.  
This chapter is dedicated to the citizens of Clinton, AR; Damascus, AR and Stuttgart, AR. Because the tornadoes that hit those cities are part of the reason why this chapter has taken so long.

It's also dedicated to my cousin, Megan, who's high school graduation is the reason that I couldn't post this on Wednesday. She's the first member of her family to finish high school...and I'm wondering, what do you guys think I should call her baby? His name's William Dristen, but I'm _not_ calling him Dristen.

...Oh, and there are people that have lived in Searcy for years and still can't pronounce the city's name!...And Yarnell's is a real ice cream. It's available in Arkansas, Oklahoma, parts of Texas, Tennessee, Mississippi, parts of Alabama and parts of Florida; if you see it, pick some up, it's really good! My favorite is called Whoo Pig Chewy!, but Triple Play and Angel Food Vanilla are both really good, too!

And this is a late add, but it's also dedicated to my friends Ashley, Tyler, Ben, Wren, Jessie, and Courtney. Congratulations to the Class of 2008!

And it may be a while before I update this, because I leave for Florida this Thursday and go straight from Florida to Chicago, so it will be June before there's another chapter.


	9. Dead End Rules are Meant to be Broken

**Chapter 9: Dead End Rules are Meant to be Broken**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm trying to get back into writing after my trips around the U.S.

This one's short, but I accomplished a lot, I feel.

Is it bad that I really like writing for the killer?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, the songs, the cities...all I own are the park rangers, the policeman, the killer and Justin.

* * *

**Gibbs and McGee**

The sun was high in the blue sky as Gibbs and McGee departed the hotel parking lot in their silver SUV, following Brice Talbot's dark green Parks' Service SUV.

The awkward silence in the vehicle had a knife's edge, mostly due to how seriously Gibbs was viewing this case. McGee had no idea what was so special about this case, they had handled dozens of kidnappings, hundreds of murders; cases didn't effect Gibbs like this.

Trying to stave off silence, but avoid uncomfortable conversation, McGee turned on the radio and stopped it at the first station that wasn't a garble of static.

_London calling_

_To the faraway towns_

_Now war is declared and battle come down_

McGee couldn't imagine living as isolated from society as the people of these hills did. Did they even have internet out here? He remembered a paper he had read where someone in Arkansas was proposing free wireless internet for people in extremely rural areas. This must be the area they were addressing.

_London calling_

_To the underworld_

_Come out of the cupboards you boys and girls_

The lives of people out here would usually be quiet, calm, a slower pace; but events like this were sure to consume the grapevine like wildfire. Even without telephones and news stories, it wouldn't have surprised McGee if the story wouldn't have reached as far as Texarkana, Bentonville, Jonesboro and...whatever's down in the southeast corner of the state, by nightfall the day it happened.

_London calling_

_Now don't look to us_

_Phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust_

Of course, the story would be wildly exaggerated by the time it made its trek to the four corners of Arkansas. The people of the Ozarks are renowned storytellers. McGee's grandfather had traveled through the area when he was younger, Tim remembered the tales his grandfather retold of giant catfish and wampus cats, but McGee's favorite was the story of the Arkansas Traveler. He was in awe that the story was so popular that there was a minor league baseball team named after the tale.

_London calling_

_See we ain't got no swing_

_'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing_

McGee looked out his window and wondered where Tony and Ziva were and what they were doing; he hypothesized what Abby and Ducky might be doing with no one from the team there; most of all, he worried that someone might mess with his desk. What if someone spilled coffee on his keyboard? What if someone knocked his monitor off his desk? What if someone took all his custom-made ballpoint pens? What if someone messed with the settings of his ergonomic desk chair? Oh, man. What if someone found and read his handwritten copy of his novel's sequel? What if they sent copies to Abby, Tony and Ziva? ...Tony...Tony's here, in Arkansas... so is Ziva, the only two that would mess with his stuff like that. Just doing the little inconvenient things that bothered him most...Abby wouldn't...would she?

_The ice age is coming_

_The sun's zooming in_

_Meltdown expected_

_The wheat is growing thin_

_Engines stop running_

_But I have no fear_

_London is drowning_

_And I live by the river_

"You're thinking 'bout something, McGee," Gibbs said, more of a statement than a question.

"Uhh...yeah, boss. I was just thinking about my book," McGee replied, somewhat honestly.  
"You're writing another one?" Gibbs said with a smirk and a head shake, "Didn't Tony ridicule you enough the first time around?"

"The money and pride more than compensate for what I have to put up with from Tony," McGee smiled.

"Ziva, too," Gibbs stated simply.

"...I'm not sure...she still scares me," McGee half-mumbled, Gibbs smiled.

"Maybe if you would lay off of them, they'd follow suit," Gibbs said, in almost a paternal advising voice.

"...You don't think they'll get together, boss?" McGee asked, in shock.

"Rule Number Twelve is there for a reason, McGee," Gibbs smirked.

"...But, boss, didn't you date a coworker?" McGee asked, knowing he was pushing the limits.

"How many rules do you know of me following, McGee?" Gibbs shook his head, amusedly frustrated with the young agent, "Rules are meant to be broken."

_Someone told me long ago_

_'There's a calm before the storm'_

_I know_

_And it's been comin' for some time_

They passed a Hector city limits sign and McGee drew in a sharp breath. He knew that it was going to be bad, there was no avoiding that.

_When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day_

_I know_

_Shinin' down like water_

They pulled into the parking of the Ranger Station, he braced himself. He was ready to get in and get this over with. Everything would be so much better when this is behind them.

_I wanna know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_I wanna know_

_Have you ever seen the rain?_

_Comin' down on a sunny day?_

As he climbed out of the SUV, McGee looked around. He was in awe of the natural beauty of the area. How could something so tragic happen somewhere so beautiful?

They followed Brice into the building, in the main room of the building there were three men.

A man was setting at a table, studying a topographic map. He looked to be in his mid-fifties, with graying hair partially hidden under a tan Parks' Service cap. He was wearing a forest green button-up shirt and neatly pressed khaki pants with meticulously shined hiking boots.

Another man stood behind the older man, looking over his shoulder. He was tall and lanky; with a long neck, arms and legs. He had sandy blond hair that was shoulder-length and tied back in a loose ponytail. His face was tanned and weathered, despite the fact that the man looked to be in his early twenties. The man was wearing a loose dark green windbreaker and Carhartt pants with broken in Timberlands hiking boots; a hat with a flat, wide brim sat on the table near him.

The last man was a tall, solidly built black man. His hair was shaved close to his head and he was standing against the wall, tall and proud. He wore a uniform that was easily identified as an Arkansas State Police uniform, complete with the hat. He monitored everything in the room with keen hazel eyes. His skin was very dark and his greenish-eyes stood out and were easily noticed from across the room. When he spoke his voice was a commanding boom that reminded McGee of Mufasa from _The Lion King_.

Brice took off his jacket and draped it over a chair.

"Welcome to search H.Q.," he said, motioning to the small room.

"Everyone, this is Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent McGee, from NCIS," Brice introduced, motioning first to Gibbs, then McGee.

The older man made eye contact, and that was as much of a greeting as he gave them. The younger man gave a small wave and the policeman nodded in their direction.

"Gibbs, Tim, this is our head ranger, Gary Turner," Brice pointed to the older man, "Our search team leader, Owen Wright," the younger man, "And the state police officer who is assisting the case, Lieutenant Beau Sampson," the black police officer.

* * *

**The Killer**

He paced back and forth, wearing a smooth path in the exposed soil.

Justin wasn't hurt; he wasn't starving or dehydrated, he had bought him two egg salad sandwiches and a bottle of water at a quick stop when he stopped to get gas for his truck.

He hadn't gone much more than 50 miles from his starting point, but there was a lot of backtracking and avoiding the main roads involved.

After almost a full day on the road, he had found this. A perfect hideaway. It was an old, abandoned barn in a unkempt field at the base of a large hill. The wood of the building was old and parts of the wall were missing, but the tin roof would provide welcome protection from the Spring showers that had occurred frequently the past few weeks.

He opened the door into the cab of his truck, sat in the driver's seat and turned on the radio. He channel surfed for a moment, listening for news reports; finding none, he settled on music.

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done_

_I miss the life_

_I miss the colors of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am?_

A reoccurring thought came to him, he would never be able to go back to life as he knew it.

Neither could his brother, Justin, or Justin's family.

Hell, all of Judson Hill would be forever scarred by this.

What had he done?

_'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down_

_Away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down_

_Away from the sun again_

There was no turning back now, he couldn't just go up to the police and tell them that he had killed a man and kidnapped a guy and not be punished for it.

He had turned 18 last October.

He was looking at life in prison...or worse, Arkansas had capital punishment...he could die for this.

He just wanted out. He wished this had never happened. All he wanted was to make his family proud. He thought that if he helped his brother, he could.

But look at what he had became. A murderer. A kidnapper.

He was no better than the terrorists that his brother longed to defend his country from.

And his brother, all the family he had left. His brother would probably never speak to him again. He would be left to die in prison. Alone.

But he knew that he didn't deserve any less than death.

_I'm over this_

_I'm tired of living in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here?_

_The feeling's gone_

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back into the world I've known_

He looked up at the sky through a hole in the roof and prayed that God would have mercy on him and let him die peacefully.

He was beyond scared. Petrified scarcely began to cover his emotions at the moment.

He was 18. _Eighteen._ He was still a kid. He should be playing baseball and working at Sonic, not on the run from the Feds, wanted for murder. He shouldn't have a guy locked up in a trailer.

He shouldn't be looking at a dead end.

But here he was.

Ends didn't get much deader than his.

* * *

**A/N: **So, it was short for me, but I liked it.

I find it hard to write for Gibbs, so my Gibbs/McGee storyline is mostly McGee.

But I _really, really _like writing for the killer. I like to make him human...He's so sad.

If you don't know what Sonic is, look it up. That's what I had for dinner tonight. Mmmm, tasty.

It's Summer Break here, so there will be more time for me to work on the story. But I've also got CPEP classes, band practice and a part-time job...but that's still more time than if school was still in!

Who wants you to review this time?

...All of The Clash, Dee Dee Ramone, and the state of Mississippi (if you're from Mississippi, you probably should review...it's what you really want...that and a Sonic burger)

Also, Kosuke Fukudome wants you to review because the Cubs are hot this year!

Sing it now! _Go Cubs go! Go Cubs go! Hey Chicago whaddiya say?! The Cubs are gonna win today!_

(Mufasa also DEMANDS that you review...I wouldn't anger Mufasa if I were you, he's got wicked cloud powers)


	10. Ringtones

**Chapter 10: Ringtones**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Not the show, not the characters, not the songs, none of it. I only own the boxed sets of seasons 3 and 4...Yay!...Oh, and Jenny's alive and will remain in that state for the remainder of this story and if I decide to carry through with the sequel, she will be alive there, too.

**Author's WARNING:** If you don't like fluff, don't read this chapter. All it is is fluff, sheer fluff. I'd prefer not to get nasty reviews from people who don't like fluff in their drama. So if you don't like fluff, just skip this chapter. It won't really matter for the next one...because it's fluff!

I just wrote it to relax after a day of CPEP, it's supposed to be sweet and funny...and there's a WHOLE LOT OF TIVA in this chapter! Really, a lot.

So without further delay...

* * *

Tony put his arms up under his head and closed his eyes for a little nap, stretched out on the bed. Ziva was next to him, curled up with her head at the foot of the bed and her heel digging into his ribs.

"Ziva," he called softly, when she didn't respond, he leaned up and looked at her.

She was asleep...but she wasn't snoring...and he wasn't complaining.

He leaned back down and had just began to doze off when his cell phone rudely woke him from the nightstand.

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream_

_I was in AV club and glee club and even the chess team_

_Only question I_

_Ever thought was hard_

_Was do I like Kirk_

_Or do I like Piccard?_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Faire_

_Got my name on my underwear_

_They see me strollin'_

_They laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes_

_'Cause I'm so white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because I'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow I'm white and ner-_

Ziva jumped up beside him and nearly kicked him in the face.

Angrily, he answered his phone.

"What is it, Probie?" he growled.

"How'd you know it was me, Tony?" McGee asked, on the other end of the line.

"Caller I.D. and a personalized ringtone."

"Personalized ringtone? Really? What is it?"

"...That doesn't matter. Whaddiya want, McGeek?"

"I was just wondering how you guys were doing," McGee said innocently.

"You're spying on us, Elflord. That's not nice...Well, if you must know, I was trying to take a nap when you selfishly interrupted me," Tony said, annoyed.

"How's Ziva?"

"She's fine. Why are you asking?"

"Have you ever been on a trip with Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"He's not much for small talk, is he?"

"No, but that's no excuse to bother us, McLoser! Why didn't you just call Abby?"

"...I didn't think of that..."

Tony sighed.

"So...do you guys just have one room?"

"What are you getting at, McNugget?"

"...Nothing, just Gibbs and me only have one room, so I wondered-"

"Yeah, just one. You gonna make some idiot comment?"

"...Well, I was."

"Then do it," Tony growled.

"You kinda ruined it."

"Just for the record, the chances of...you know..._anything_ happening here are as slim as in your room, McDork...unless you and the boss-man have gettin'-it-ons in your plans."

Ziva made a horribly disgusted face at Tony, who smirked.

"...That's just...wrong, Tony...It's sick and wrong...even for you."

"I do my best_,..._I've ran out of insulting names to call you."

"I've never been happier."

"About gettin' it on with Gibbs?! Ewww!"

"No! No! Tony! I didn't say that! That's disgusting!"

"Come on, Probie, you gotta stop letting me bother you like that," Tony laughed.

"You know what? I'm just hanging up now. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, Elflord."

"Oh, hey, Tony?"

"Yeah, McGeek?"

"My ringtone is _White and Nerdy_, isn't it?"

Tony said nothing more, he just hung up the phone and laughed.

"You're horrible, you do know that, right?" Ziva asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but you like it," Tony smiled.

"It is funny most of the time," she shrugged.

"Like McGee's ringtone?" he laughed.

"What was that?"

"_White and Nerdy_ by Weird Al Yankovic."

"Does everyone on your phone have a personalized ringtone?"

"Everybody at NCIS does," he smiled, opening his phone.

"What are they?"

"Well, if you come over here, Miss David, I will gladly demonstrate the ringtones I have selected for the glamorous crew of NCIS," Tony said, setting up and patting the bed next to him.

She sat up and moved over next to him, resting her back against the headboard.

"Let's see here," he pushed some buttons and a list of names came up on his phone's screen. He scrolled to the first one: 'Abby'

He pushed a button and her ringtone played.

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange_

_Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_

_She said she'd like to score some reefer and a 40_

_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

_And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing_

_But she'll never notice me_

_Cause she's watchin' wrestlin'_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

_Listenin' to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

_She likes 'em with a mustache_

_Race track season pass_

_Drivin' in a Trans Am_

_Does a mullet make a man?_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me then you'd be_

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

_As I fail miserably_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

Ziva laughed, "Very Abby-like. That was a good one."

He scrolled down to the next NCIS name: 'Ducky'.

_The kids couldn't hurt Jack_

_They tried, tried, tried_

_The dropped things on his back_

_They lied, lied, lied, lied, lied_

_But they couldn't stop Jack or the waters lapping_

_And they couldn't prevent Jack from being happy_

"What is that song?" she asked, shaking her head, "And why does it make you think of Ducky?"

"I dunno...it just does...and it's called _Happy Jack_, thank you very much.

The next name on the list was Gibbs.

"Oooh, what is Gibbs's song, Tony?" Ziva taunted.

He pressed the button

_If you're sick-a-sick 'n tired_

_Of being sick and tired_

_If you're sick of all the bullshit_

_And you're sick of all the lies_

_It's better late than never_

_To set-a-set it straight_

_You know the lie is dead_

_So give yourself a break_

_Or get it through your head_

_And get it off your chest_

_Or get it out your arm_

_Because it's time to start fresh_

_You wanna stop dying_

_The life you could be livin'_

_I'm here to tell a story_

_But I'm also here to listen_

_No, I'm not your preacher_

_And I'm not your physician_

_I'm just trying to reach you_

_I'm a rebel with a mission_

_Fight like a brave_

_Don't be a slave_

_No one can tell you_

_You've got to be afraid_

"The Red Hot Chili Peppers?!" she exclaimed, "For Gibbs?! Tony, what is wrong with you?"

"Did you even listen to the words?" he shook his head at her.

"Who's next?"

"Jenny."

_The whole world is different, now men have died_

_You can just sense this feeling in our eyes_

_Like no one's hands are big enough to hold on to this fear_

_And no one's hands are strong enough to fix what happened here_

_Lead on to save me_

_Lead us all there_

_Find me some answers_

_One nation beware!_

_Can't tell the difference between myth and man_

_Or what's necessary or where I should stand_

_So do we dare now_

_Raise our voices loud_

_We're searching for something that cannot be found_

_I hear open mouths and I see open hands_

_But the blinded and silent, I can't understand_

"I don't get that...it's a nice song, but I don't get what it has to do with Jenny," Ziva stated.

"...Well, she came to lead us after Kate was killed. She's done a lot of good things, but they've angered a lot of powerful people. Sometimes I think I would do any mission she told me to...but sometimes I think she gets...I dunno...sidetracked...like, she's after something that has nothing to do with her job," Tony stumbled, thoughtfully.

"La Granouille?" Ziva stated more than asked.

"Yeah, like that," Tony sighed.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Tony spoke back up, "Next on the list is McGee, but since you've already heard The-Embodiment-of-Everything-White-and-Nerdy's ringtone, let's just jump to Palmer's, 'k?"

He didn't wait for a reply.

_I see a man in the back as a matter of fact_

_His eyes are as red as a sun_

_And the girl in the corner, let no one ignore her_

_'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

_Oh! Yeah!_

_It was like lightning!_

_Everybody was frightening!_

_And the music was soothing!_

_And they all started grooving!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_And the man in the back said, "Everyone attack!"_

_And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

_And the girl in the corner said, "Boy, you are the one._

_You're gonna turn it to a ballroom blitz!"_

_Ballroom blitz!_

_Ballroom blitz!_

_Ballroom blitz!_

_Ballroom blitz!_

She was laughing, "What does that have to do with Palmer?"

"Nothing, I just thought it'd be funny," Tony shrugged.

Tony looked down at his phone and scrolled down, the only remaining NCIS co-worker on his contacts was Ziva. He thought about her ringtone and gave a panicked expression, that would not be pretty.

"Okay, that's everyone," he snapped his phone shut.

"Wait, I didn't get to hear my ringtone," she protested.

"...You don't have one...haven't picked one out for you yet," he lied.

"Liar," she said, narrowing her eyes, "It would be easy for me to find out my ringtone."

She pulled out her phone and opened it, pressing a few buttons.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Wouldn't I?" she teased, holding up her phone so he could clearly see his number on the screen.

"Ziva David, don't you dare!" he said, as she moved her thumb toward 'Send'.

Without a second thought, or perhaps one thought, Tony jumped at Ziva.

In his attempt to knock her phone out of her hand, he failed and only managed to land on top of her.

He had knocked her flat on her back and he had landed on top of her, both of them still clutching their phones.

Tony was momentarily distracted by his current position of lying on top of Ziva, faces mere inches apart. That moment was all Ziva needed, she hit the send button and within seconds, Tony's phone began to ring.

_My friends tell me I should run_

_They say they think she's got a gun_

_But that just only turns me on_

_Right on, right on, right on_

_Hey, hey I wanna play_

_For the team that you despise_

_Why fight?_

_You got me roped and tied_

_I hit your baited line_

_I'm so diggin' your scene_

_I said you're playing with my head_

_I could split instead_

_I'm so diggin' your scene_

She looked up at him oddly, he gulped and prepared to be severely beaten.

"Tony?" she said calmly.

"Ye-yes?" he said, his voice cracking.

"What was that?" she asked.

"_Diggin' Your Scene_ by Smash Mouth."

"Did you pick that for the same reason you picked Palmer's or for the same reason you picked McGee's."

"Ziva, you seem to be missing this rather awkward position we are in right now. You see I, for one-" he was cut off as she kneed him in the crotch.

"Answer me or the next time I won't be gentle," she threatened.

"...More along the lines of McGee's."

"That song reminds you of me?" she asked, looking stunned.

"Well, yeah, the part about me needing to run because you've got a gun...it captures you very well."

"...How about the part where it turns you on?" she pried.

"...I'm not gonna lie to ya, a chick with a gun is pretty freakin' hot," he smiled.

She looked at him oddly, he smiled his signature DiNozzo smile and rolled over, pulling her with him.

"Tony," she said in a warning tone, but he had closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep.

"I'm not buying it, DiNozzo," she growled.

He opened one eye slightly and said, "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep."

She playfully smacked him across the chest.

"Hey, I noticed you weren't snoring earlier. Wha'd you do?" he asked, smiling.

"I went to a doctor, like you said-"

"Oh, man. Where's a video camera when you need one? Ziva David just admitted to taking my advice!" he teased.

"Whatever," she said dismissively, "I had a small procedure done, and now I do not snore anymore."

"That doctor is my hero," Tony joked.

She smirked at him.

He thought that she would have beaten him when he first landed on top of her, but they had been lying there for a few minutes and she seemed content...And he wasn't complaining, either.

She moved down a little to rest her head on his chest. He looked down at her and, without thinking, gently kissed her forehead.

She snapped her face up to look at him, like he had just done something amazing.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither one quite sure what to do.

She quickly leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, before returning to her spot on his chest.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww...if my friends knew I wrote sap like that I'd be laughed out of school because that's just the type of thing that, in real life, would make me fake-vomit.

...Yeah, I don't like snoring, so now Ziva doesn't snore. And that's that.

I realize that I didn't list the songs from the last chapter, but they were:

1-5: _London Calling _by The Clash

6-8: _Have You Ever Seen the Rain_ by The Ramones (and several others, but I like the version by The Ramones the best)

9-11: _Away from the Sun_ by Three Doors Down

In this story, the ringtones were:

McGee: _White and Nerdy_ by Weird Al Yankovic

Abby: _Girl all the Bad Guys Want _by Bowling for Soup

Ducky: _Happy Jack _by The Who

Gibbs: _Fight Like a Brave _by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Jenny: _Words, Hands, Hearts _by Yellowcard

Palmer: _Ballroom Blitz _by Blue Oyster Cult

Ziva: _Diggin' Your Scene _by Smash Mouth

Do you think the ringtones fit the characters?...I couldn't really find a good one for Ducky and Palmer, but I think McGee, Abby and Ziva's all fit very well. Jenny and Gibbs's were pretty good, but if I had more time, I could have done better...but I don't have all year.

The next chapter will have some "red meat" as my English teacher calls it.

There will be a return of...dadada, A PLOT! NO! NO! Anything but that!

Seriously, I'll be getting Tony and Ziva back on track...but first they have to wake up, bwa ha ha ha ha!

No, seriously, it will be interesting when they wake up...ooooh.

Then they will eat dinner, solve their bed dilemma (which might not be so serious after their nap), go back to the school and then meet Justin's family...I may have to split that into more than one chapter...I'll just have to see.

They will talk to some students and some of them may be a little...familiar...(Oooh, what am I talking about? Ooooh its a mystery!) There's also going to be a scene that I wrote up when I first started this fic, starring Justin's little brother.

So, let's see...my friends that would make fun of me want you to review (Walker, Amy, Jeremiah and Lindsey), Weird Al wants you to review, Jaret Reddick wants you to review, Keith Moon wants you to review, John Frusciante wants you to review, Peter Mosley wants you to review, the man in the back who is ready to attack wants you to review and Greg Camp wants you to review.

The next one will be back on track, I promise.


	11. Awkward No More

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Awkward No More

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, if it were mine it wouldn't have gone down the way it did. It would have been happier, but it's not mine so...

* * *

**A/N:** They they just go to eat in this chapter, the next one will be Tony and Ziva again, then Gibbs and McGee.

But this is the dinner, because I didn't write a lunch.

* * *

Tony's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling refreshed, hungry and...not tired. But mostly hungry.

At first, I was a little confused when I woke up and felt the weight of another human on top of me. Then I was a lot confused when I saw who that human was. It took me a few seconds to remember why Ziva was lying on top of me, when I did remember, I laughed.

My laugh was, apparently, louder than I though, because, ever so lightly, Ziva began to stir. "What time is it?" she asked groggily, barely lifting her head off my chest.

I chuckled a little at her, then looked over at the clock. "It's ten 'til six, Ziva," I replied.

She climbed off me, yawned and stretched. She might not have meant for it to appear that way, but when she stretched, she looked so seductive that I nearly tackled her, then and there.

She stood up and looked at me, she was so beautiful...and she is talking...to me...and I wasn't listening. Damn, I'm going to have to ask her to repeat herself...that'll look good.

_Excuse me, Ziva, I was so distracted by your undefinable hotness that I didn't hear a word you said. Could you please repeat yourself?_

That wouldn't fly.

Oh,crap, now she's looking at me like she expects an answer. What am I gonna say? What's she talking about? How does my hair look?

Focus, DiNozzo. Be a man.

"Huh?" I said, shaking my head.

She closed her eyes in mild frustration, "You were not even listening, were you?"

Truth, DiNozzo, go with the truth.

"No."

She groaned and turned away, marching into the bathroom.

For future reference: Truth Bad.

I went over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Ziva, I'm...sorry I wasn't listening. I was just really...hungry," I pleaded.

"Tony, go away," she called back.

"Ziva, please," I begged.

"Tony...I am trying to use the bathroom," she sighed.

"Oh," I said shortly, returning to my seat on the bed.

Real smooth, DiNozzo, real smooth.

Ziva came back out, looked at me and shook her head. She sat down in the chair of the desk at the foot of the bed.

"I'm hungry," she said, looking at me.

"Me, too."

"Let's go eat dinner."

"Got any place in mind?"

"Tony, I don't have any of this place anywhere in my mind."

"I'll call down to the front desk, see what they recommend."

She nodded.

I picked up the phone and called down to the front desk, Brent answered.

"Front desk, this is Brent."

"Brent, this is Tony DiNozzo-"

"Is there sumthin' wrong, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"No, no, everything's fine. We were just wondering if you knew of any good places to eat?"

"Wat'cha got in mind?"

"Anything."

"Lemme think. There's a good Mexican place on Beebe-Capps, there's Doc's Grill, and a new pizza place, or if you just want generic food, there's a Chili's on Race, in front of Lowe's."

"Let me see," I put my hand over the receiver and turned to Ziva, "Do you want Mexican food or pizza or what?"

"Whatever you want," she replied.

"Well..." I said, grinning suggestively.

"You know what I mean, Tony."

"Mexican, it is," I went back to the phone conversation, "Tell me how to get to the Mexican restaurant."

"It's on Beebe-Capps, it's called Casa Brava. It's across Beebe-Capps from the Harding athletic complex and across Santa Fe from Popeye's."

"You're going to have to give me specifics, Brent. I've never been here before."

"I've got an idea. I'll print off a map and you can come by and get it as y'all leave."

"That's a great idea, best idea I've heard all day."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Ziva, "Ready to go?"

"I am," she said, looking me over, "but aren't you going to do something about your hair?"

I ran to the bathroom to check my appearance.

Ziva's P.O.V.

I slept very comfortably and happily, until the booming sound of laughter shook me from my slumber.

It took me a moment to realize where I was, a hotel room in Searcy, Arkansas...that much was easy. But why was I lying on top of someone, and why did it feel so comfortable?

Then the events of earlier in the afternoon hit me and I remembered who it was I was on top of. Tony.

I lifted my head up off his chest, not really wanting to leave the comfort of his embrace, and asked him what time it was. My voice sounded more tired than I felt.

He told me that it was 5:50, so I decided to get up. I climbed off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. I yawned and took a little glance over to make sure he was watching me. When saw that he was, I stretched intentionally overly, being sure that my shirt lifted over my stomach just slightly. He was staring, I had him in the palm of my hand.

I stood up and turned back to him, and said, "I'm really hungry. I think we should probably get ready and go out to set some dinner. Do you want to go now, Tony?"

I should have known by looking at him that he was not listening.

"Huh?" he said, shaking his head like a puppy when you play with it's ears...speaking of ears, Tony's are very cute. No, wait. No. Focus, Ziva.

I had to act frustrated, so I closed my eyes and said, "You were not even listening, were you?"

He looked up at me, dumbstruck, "No."

I knew I couldn't hold out, he was so cute and funny, lying there like that. I was about to begin laughing.

I groaned and quickly walked to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I sat on the lid of the toilet, still trying not to laugh at just the thought of Tony's handsomely clueless face.

Then I heard him knock on the door, " Ziva, I'm...sorry I wasn't listening. I was just really...hungry."

Hungry for what? No, no. Bad, Ziva. Do not fall for him now. Not here. Look tough.

I couldn't talk to him without laughing, "Tony, go away."

"Ziva, please," he begged, the way I could manipulate him was so funny.

"Tony...I am trying to use the bathroom," I lied.

"Oh," he said, and I heard him walk away.

He was so funny and cute...and wonderful...no, no, no. This is _work._ You have to stay focused. There will be time for Tony when you get back to D.C..

But what if there isn't time, what if something happens to one of us, what if _gasp_ he found someone else?!

I was being irrational.

When I came out of the bathroom, composure regained for the moment, Tony was setting on the bed. I sat down at the desk chair near the foot of the bed and glared at him, "I'm hungry."

"Me, too."

"Let's go eat dinner."

"Got any place in mind?"

Why on earth would I have any place in this town in mind? I barely know any places in Washington, and I have lived there for three years! "Tony, I don't have any of this place anywhere in my mind," I replied.

"I'll call down to the front desk, see what they recommend," he suggested.

I nodded, _duh._ Anthony DiNozzo: World-Class Detective and Super Genius.

He picked up the phone and called down to the front desk. I studied his face as he talked. He had a very handsome profile.

"Brent, this is Tony DiNozzo-...No, no, everything's fine. We were just wondering if you knew of any good places to eat?...Anything...Let me see," he covered up the receiver and turned to me,

"Do you want Mexican food or pizza or what?"

"Whatever you want," I replied, not thinking through how those words could be taken out of context against me.

"Well..." he grinned suggestively, he had done it.

"You know what I mean, Tony," I tried to sound agitated, but really I just wanted to tackle him right then. Forget dinner.

"Mexican, it is," he turned back to the phone conversation, "Tell me how to get to the Mexican restaurant...You're going to have to give me specifics, Brent. I've never been here before...That's a great idea, best idea I've heard all day."

That does not sound good.

He hung up the phone and looked at me, "Ready to go?"

"I am," I said, looking Tony up and down, "but aren't you going to do something about your hair?"

He ran to the bathroom to look at his reflection, I finally got to laugh. His hair looked fine, I had just used that as a cover-up for looking him over. Because otherwise, I think, what I was doing would be considered 'checking out'...and we all know that Tony doesn't need that much of an ego boost.

Tony's P.O.V.

I don't know what Ziva was talking about, my hair looked great...as it does the vast majority of the time. Then it dawned on me, oh...she was teasing me...well, well, well, Miss David, it looks like the DiNozzo magic has finally cracked you. Time for the wizard of women to put a move on our little Mossad badass chica.

I fixed my hair so that it was even more perfect, yes, that is possible, and walked out of the bathroom looking cool. She was standing next to the bed with a smirk on her face, I shot her an annoyed look and picked the keys up off the table, "Let's go eat."...I have a mastering command of the English language that is envied by romance novelists the world over...in case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm, something that I am a master of...Ziva, too. We are the masters of sarcasm and maybe one day we'll both catch on and rule jointly, until then, I'm just gonna keep picking on her.

We walked down to the front desk and got the directions from Brent, it was a place called Casa Brava. I drove us out there, it didn't seem too crowded, so we went on in. They seated us in a booth in a shadowy part of the restaurant where I had a good view of a TV showing ESPN...and a pretty damn good view of Ziva as she leaned over the table to give me a weird look...why was she looking at me like that? "What?" I grumbled, not breaking eye contact with the TV.

"You put on more gel, didn't you?" she asked, smirking.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her oddly, where did that come from.

"You missed," she smiled.

"What?"

"You have blue hair gel running down the back of your neck...it looks like brain-ooze," she laughed.

I reached around to feel if she was telling the truth...she was. I stuck my hand into a glob of viscous half-dried hair gel. That had to go. I excused myself and walked to the bathroom to clean the mess off the back of my neck.

Ziva's P.O.V.

After I had told Tony that his hair was messed up, he retreated to the bathroom. I thought he would be in there long enough to see that I had lied, then come out and gripe at me, but he didn't.

When he finally did reemerge, his hair was perfectly resculpted, sometimes he was so vain...I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't believe that I was falling, or rather, had fallen, in love with...that...thing...

He looked at me, annoyed, then picked up the keys. "Let's go eat," he is the master of the art of conversation. A wizard of words, sultan of sentences...I _really _like sarcasm. Its an art form.

We eventually did end up in front of a southwestern style building with the name 'Casa Brava' written in neon letters on the side.

We sat in a shadowy booth, and Tony's eyes immediately went to the TV...well, not immediately, first he looked down my shirt, then he looked at the TV. I decided to let that one go, for now.

That was when I saw it, when he turned, the light of the TV made it glimmer. I leaned closer to see what it was.

"What?" he mumbled, not even making an effort to look away from the TV.

That was when I knew what it was. It was a glob of blue hair gel stuck on the side of Tony's neck.

"You put on more hair gel, didn't you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, why?" he managed to break away from the TV to give me an odd look.

"You missed," I smiled, biting back laughter.

"What?"

"You have blue hair gel running down the back of your neck...it looks like brain-ooze," I wasn't able to resist, I laughed.

He reached around and stuck his hand in the gel, he jerked it back and looked at it like it _was_ brain-ooze. He mumbled something then took off to the restroom. I sat back and smiled triumphantly.

Tony's P.O.V.

When I got back to the table, our food had arrived...and Ziva was eating off my plate...I...really don't...know how to feel about her half of the time. I mean, as we've already established, I love her, but...she drives me so crazy sometimes.

Then she just looked at me, all innocent like, and started eating off her own plate, as if she were completely innocent! Which she _never _is...that's one of the things that attracts me to her, the fact that, much like yours truly, Ziva cannot resist pranks and good old-fashioned one-ups-manship.

I started eating, and we were quiet...because we were raised not to talk with our mouths full. I am _not _a social boor. I retained _some _of etiquette school...like how to throw a jelly packet at the guy across the table from you without the instructor noticing. Or how to _politely_ combine everyones dessert. Or my personal favorite: how to drop your silverware and eat your chicken with your fingers like a medieval...poopsmith...

I looked over and she had nearly finished off her food. Damn, she is my kind of woman. Eats like I do...only with less mess. I had managed to get salsa verde all over the table in front of me.

Knowing that this could be my last chance to return the favor before her food was gone, I reached across the table and began spearing chunks of milaneza off of her plate. I should have known that I'd never get away with that.

I actually got to enjoy one bite, but I was selfish and went back for rice...that's when it was on. After I had scooped up a hearty pile of Mexican rice onto my fork, she caught it with her own, and through some feat of physics that I could not explain, the next thing I know, I have rice in my eyes and a pea up my nose.

She laughed...a lot...she almost fell out of her seat...It was not that funny. I looked like a retard trying to dig the green, snot-colored pea out of my nose...in pieces.

I had to admit, she was good. If it would have been anyone else, I would have got them back tenfold, but I both fear and respect Ziva...mostly fear, so I let it go. Even though I'll probably have permanent sinus damage due to the projectile pea...I'll just make _her _explain that one to my doctor.

I offered to pay again, but she insisted that she would...viciously insisted. And, mostly due to that fear-thing again, I let her...Hey, I tried to be a gentleman!

When we left the restaurant, she was still laughing and I was still picking green pea-goop out of my nose...but it was a good meal, even with the...you know, the pea-thing.

Ziva's P.O.V.

While Tony was cleaning up, our food got to the table. I was going to wait on him, but his food smelled _so_ good and I knew that he'd never let me eat his food if I asked. I had to take it now while he wasn't around. Unfortunately, he caught me. I gave him my best, 'I swear I had nothing to do with it' look and started eating off my own plate.

I couldn't believe that he didn't make a big issue about me stealing his food, maybe he has matured more than I give him credit for...maybe he's ready for a serious relationship...

Dinner was painfully, piercing, deathly, horrible, awful silent. Neither of us talking, I hurried through my food, hoping that he would initiate conversation. He didn't.

I was watching him eat, he was an incredibly messy eater. He had salsa verde dripping off of his chin and pooling on the table below him, I did not envy the busboy who had to clean up our table.

He looked over at my plate and picked up his fork. Then he reached over and took one of my last remaining pieces of milaneza. I decided to let that one go, he deserved it.

It was like training a puppy. If he sets, give him a biscuit.

Then he came back and got a heaping pile of rice on his fork. I decided to have some fun with him this time. I still don't know how I did it, but somehow the rice flew back and covered Tony's face an a little green pea got lodged up in his nose.

If the puppy pees in the floor, punish it...pees, how ironic.

I couldn't take it. I laughed...loud. People turned to look at us, then shook their heads. We were making a scene and I loved it. I leaned over laughing and almost fell to the floor. I finally stopped when my sides felt like they would tear open if I laughed anymore.

When I looked back up, Tony had his little finger buried in his nostril, picking out chunks of what I can only hope was pea...I laughed some more.

He said that he would pay. I told him no...I told him no ten times...I told him no loudly...People around us looked at us again, what do they think is going on here? I started laughing again, and could barely manage to hand the money to the man at the counter.

When we left, I was still laughing, who needs lungs anyway?, and Tony was still picking out green pea. This was the best night I had had in a long time.

Tony's P.O.V.

When we got back to the hotel room, I was tired. It was early, but I was still tired. Jet lag, being on a plane or in a car all day, and I was gust dog tired.

I went into the bathroom, stripped down to my boxers, brushed my teeth, because everyone needs good dental hygiene!, then climbed in the bed.

Ziva got in the shower and I lay in the bed with my eyes open, staring at the wall, as if willing it to become a window into the shower. When I heard her coming out, I rolled over on my side and pretended to be asleep.

She came around to the side of the bed in front of me and lay down. She rolled over close to me and I put my arms around her...oh, wait, I'm supposed to be asleep.

"Tony," she said, I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was smirking.

"Uh-huh?"I grunted, pretending to be half-asleep.

"You're pathetic," she said, this time she was smiling...don't ask how I know that, I just do. She was.

I grunted in agreement and pulled her close to me, she relaxed and cuddled the back of her head into my chest.

So much for awkward sleeping arrangements.

Ziva's P.O.V.

I could tell Tony was tired, not that I was not tired, but he seemed more tried than I felt, so I let him have the bathroom first without a fight.

When he came out he was in his Tony sleepwear, nothing but his boxers. I tried not to stare, it's nothing I hadn't seen before, but I just couldn't help myself. I looked him up and down, and somehow, he did not notice.

I took a quick shower, put on my pajamas and walked out into the room...how was I going to handle this? How do you get in bed with the co-worker that you secretly attracted to, without the situation getting out of hand?...I decided that there was no good way to come at this issue, from a professional standpoint. On the other hand, from a my-personal-interests standpoint, there were very few wrong ways to approach it.

Luckily, he was "asleep" and avoiding looking at me, so he probably wasn't suspicious...he's a really bad faker. I could show him how to fake being asleep...I guarantee that would be a red-light situation.

I climbed into the bed on his front side. Not able to resist, I rolled over closer to him. He put his arms around me...a _really bad_ faker.

"Tony," I said, smirking.

"Uh-huh," he couldn't even fake a sleepy voice.

"You're pathetic," I smiled when I said that.

He gave a grunt in agreement, either he had suddenly became a better actor, or he really was tired.

He pulled me close to him, really close...At first I tensed up, unsure at what I should do to keep my cover intact, then I let go and relaxed and snuggled my head into his chest.

Awkward sleeping arrangements? Forget that, I was more comfortable then and there than I had ever been before.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter. The restaurants are all real places. When Tony was remembering things from etiquette class, those were things that me or some of my classmates did when we went to an etiquette class in the sixth grade.

The Poopsmith is from Homestar Runner. (for more on this go to )

The Poopsmith wants you to review, but he can't say that because he has taken a vow of silence.


	12. Small School, Big Concern

**Disclaimer:** Aww! I rubbed the magic lamp and all I got was three dozen copies of _Tommy Boy_ and a ugly guy in a chicken suit! I wanted NCIS!...If anyone's interested in _Tommy Boy_, I've got copies...hypothetical copies...I'm gonna go shoot bottle rockets at the chicken-man.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah, its another interview chapter, but I think I did this one better. Please, tell me if I did this one better...or if I did it worse. **I realized after I had posted this that I left some really important things out of the author's note at the end. The story has not changed, but the end note may help clear some things up.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Small School, Big Concern**

The next day they made the drive back up to Judson Hill and walked into Mrs. Lewis's office. Ziva pulled out the list of students that had talked to Lance Corporal Stewart and asked for Mrs. Lewis to call them to the office and if there was anyone that they could talk to them privately.

Mrs. Lewis escorted them to a small office next to the library. There was a small table and three chairs. Mrs. Lewis had the students go into the library and she sat in there with Mrs. Harris, the librarian.

Tony took the list from Ziva and went into the library and called Cody Edwards into the office.

Cody walked in and sat down. He was a tall, lanky boy with awkwardly long arms and legs. He had messy brown hair and tanned skin. His hazel eyes darted around the room, from Tony to Ziva, confused.

"Hey, Cody. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, this is my partner, Officer David. Did you talk to Lance Corporal Stewart about joining the Marines?" Tony asked, setting down across from the boy.

"Right."

"Did he seem distracted or jumpy when you were talking to him?"

"Not that I noticed."

"Was there anyone that he refused to speak to?" Ziva asked.

"Not that I know of."

"What about Justin Spencer?"

"Is he okay?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Tony replied.

"Do you know him very well?" Ziva asked.

"Not really, I mean, I know that our school is closer than most schools, because we're so small, but still the seniors and the sophomores still don't mix much. I mean, I've saw him around school, but we don't really participate in many of the same things...so, no. I don't know him very well."

"Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt him?" Tony asked.

"No, I can't think of anyone from here that would do that."

"Thanks, Cody. That's all we need, you can go back to class," Tony replied.

"Aww...do I have to?" he laughed and walked out the door.

Tony sighed, it was going to be a _long _day.

They called in the next kid.

Jessie Landers: Nothing.

Jordan Lyons: Nada.

Dakota Davis: Zilch.

Brandon VanWinkle: Zero.

What a waste of a morning. To think, he could have slept in with Ziva!

Ziva walked out and asked Mrs. Lewis to call the other kids in.

She called the first kid in, Sarah Bailey.

Sarah was a tall thin girl with pale skin and blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Sarah, I'm Officer David with NCIS and this is my partner, Special Agent DiNozzo. Did you speak to Lance Corporal Stewart a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, he was the Marine-guy, right? I talked to him, but I'm not into that whole gung-ho, military, RAWR! Thing, so I wasn't interested."

Ziva and Tony briefly glanced at each other.

"How well do you know Justin Spencer?" Tony asked.

"I went to church with him for a little while, then he got a job and had to stop going and I got a job and I did, too. He was a nice guy. Really funny. Do you know if he's okay? I'm really worried. One of my friends used to date him."

"Was there anyone who would have wanted to do something to Justin?" Ziva asked.

"I can't think of anyone. He's a really nice guy, everybody really likes him. We're all worried about him."

"I think that's everything, thank you, Sarah," Ziva said.

Sarah stood to walk to the door, but as she reached the door, she turned around to face Tony and Ziva and said, "Please find him, we all want him back." Then she left.

They called in another kid.

Charlotte Campbell, she had just moved to this school and wouldn't know Justin Spencer from Adam.

Sydney Carter walked in next, she was short with auburn hair and gray eyes. She sat at the table across from Tony and Ziva.

Tony addressed her, "Sydn-"

"Syd. Just, Syd," she corrected.

"Alright, _Syd._" Tony continued, "Did you talk to Lance Corporal Stewart a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I did, but he let me go pretty fast because I told him that I was a pacifist...oh, and that I had had two foot surgeries because I was flat-footed and now I can't jump, run or stand on my tiptoes...guess I'm not really Marine material."

"Alright, how about Justin Spencer? Did you know him well?"

"Oh, yeah. Me and Justin have been going to church together since we were really little, me and his sister used to be best friends. He's a great guy...You haven't...I mean...he isn't...he wasn't...killed...was he?"

"Not that we know of, we'd really like to find him, Syd. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?" Tony asked.

"No, I can't think of anyone in the world who would want to hurt him. He was a great guy. Really loyal to his friends and family."

"Thank you, Syd," Ziva nodded, "You can go now."

Syd left, looking downcast.

They called in the next kid.

Logan Clayton didn't have much more to say than Syd or Sarah.

Tom Gray had agri classes with Justin and was in FFA with him, but didn't know much more than he never missed a FFA meeting.

They called in Stasha Haile. She walked in she was tall and average built with a dark Joan Jett haircut held back with a wide white headband.

She sat down, she looked worn down.

"Stasha, did you speak to Lance Corporal Stewart about joining the Marines?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but I want to be a lawyer, not a soldier...Justin wants to be an MP..." she said, her voice cracking a little.

"You know Justin Spencer well?" Ziva asked.

"He's my half-brother," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Tony and Ziva looked shocked.

"Stasha, we're very sorry, but is there anything that you can think of that might lead us to your brother's kidnapper?" Tony asked softly.

Stasha's eyes zoned out in thought, "No, no one at all. Justin was annoying at home, but he had a lot of friends. He was just really friendly. He got in a little trouble, but nothing that made anyone mad...he took the blame for something I did once. I was playing with matches...he ended up getting community service for arson, he never told _anyone _that I was the one who really did it."

"Stasha, I would just like to let you know that NCIS is doing everything within our power to make sure that Justin comes home safely soon," Ziva said.

"Is it okay if we come by your house this afternoon to talk to your mother?" Tony asked.

Stasha nodded.

"Thank you," Ziva said.

She nodded again and left.

Ziva told Tony that she had to use the restroom and walked out of the room before he called the next kid.

Jackson Harper was the next person to come in. He had short, wavy reddish-brown hair and bad skin with grayish eyes, he was tall and lanky. He slouched in the chair and glared at Tony. Tony looked at him oddly. "Jackson, I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are, Special Agent DiNozzo...I just have one question for you."

"And that is?"

"Why are you so darn good-looking?"

Tony jerked back and looked at the boy, he was grinning an evil grin.

"Its Jack, by the way, not Jackson."

"You're strange."

"I've gotta liven this place up, 's what Justin would want. He's a joker, I'm a joker. I know that's what he'd be doin' if it was me gone."

Tony nodded.

Ziva walked back into the room and when he saw her, Jack's eyes widened and followed her across the room. When she sat down across from him, he took a deep breath and began to say, "IpledgeAllegianceToTheFlagOfTheUnitedStatesOfAmericaAndToTheRepublicForWhichItStands-"

"Hey! Back off! She's taken!" Tony snapped at the boy.

Ziva looked between the two, oddly.

"He was saying the Pledge of Allegiance really quickly," Tony said, as if this explained everything.

"And that is a problem, why?" Ziva asked.

"Its from _Bubble Boy, _whenever Jimmy got...turned on, he'd say the Pledge of Allegiance really fast to calm himself down. Like what he was doing when he saw you!" Tony shouted.

Jack grinned really big again," Good call, Agent DiNozzo. I should have known that a sexy guy like yourself would have a hot girlfriend."

"I don't know whether to thank you or beat you senseless..." Tony said, looking at Jack with his eyes wide.

The rest of Jack's interview was much like the others' had been.

Jeremiah McCollum was the next kid, he didn't know much about Justin Spencer but insisted that Lance Corporal Stewart had missed out by not talking to his friend, Cedric LaSalle, whose life revolved around the Marines.

Emily Miller didn't know much about Justin and hadn't payed much attention to Lance Corporal Stewart because she had a project due in Mrs. White's algebra class the next period.

Taylor Norton was no more help, neither was Sammy Peel or Kayla Smith.

Nora Townsend had dated one of Justin's friends and couldn't imagine anyone doing something to him.

Ashley Webb had dated Justin and said that her father never approved of him, but that no one would actually go as far as to hurt Justin, he was just too sweet.

After they finished the interviews, they went and ate lunch, then came back and talked to Mrs. Lewis and Rob about Justin and how the other students were handling the ordeal. A second counselor, Mrs. Michelle Wilson, came in and talked about Justin for a while. She hadn't been working in the high school for very long so she didn't have much to say about him, but what she had to say was positive.

As they were leaving the office, Ziva heard something that caught her attention, Mrs. Lewis was asking Rob what to do about a student who had missed several days of school.

"David is Justin's very best friend, I can imagine that he was depressed, but even Justin's family is back at school now, Mrs. Lewis. I think we should contact the authorities," Rob reasoned.

"I've tried, but David's parents are dead and his brother's at training before being deployed to Iraq, David's at home alone and he's not answering the phone," Mrs. Lewis explained.

Ziva left the office to catch up with Tony.

They got in the car as the dismissal bell rang and they watched the kids leaving school as Ziva explained what she had heard.

"Do you think that David might be looking for Justin?" Tony asked.

"Or be involved in the kidnapping," Ziva offered a more pessimistic chance.

They decided to go and speak to Justin's family next.

Tony and Ziva pulled onto a side street in a quiet part of Judson Hill, just off the highway. The address for Justin's house was 418 McKee Street, Ziva looked at the address then looked at the houses, "Tony, the houses aren't numbered."

Tony looked around and sighed, "Damn," but then he looked up and saw a little girl setting in the ditch on the side of the street with a yellow bucket. Tony smiled and said, "Aha!"

He pulled the car up to where the girl was and told Ziva, "Ask her."

Ziva said, "She won't talk to me. Little kids don't talk to strangers. It's their first rule of finger."

"Thumb, Ziva, rule of _thumb_. And she will talk to you, this is a little town, that's part of it, there are no strangers," Tony reasoned.

Ziva sighed as she rolled the window down and called, "Hey." The girl's head popped up.

She was little and had blond hair pulled back in pigtails. She was barefoot and had her pants' legs rolled up and her hands and feet were coated with mud. "Yeah?" she asked, standing up in the muddy water. "We're with...the police," Ziva said, opting to not baffle the little girl with a barrage of letters, "Do you live around here?"

"Yep," the little girl said, and pointed to a small, white house behind her, "I live there!"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"My name's Brianna Gill."

"Brianna, do you know where 418 McKee Street is?"

She shook her head, no.

"Do you know where the Spencers live?" Tony asked.

She shook her head again.

"Okay," Tony said, getting frustrated, "Who lives in that house?" Tony pointed at the house to the left of the girl's.

"Mrs. Hamilton."

"Okay, what about that house?" Tony pointed at the house to the right of the girl's.

"Carson and Hayden, they're twins!"

Tony threw his head back and groaned.

"What about that house, Brianna?" Ziva asked pointing to the house across the street from Brianna's. "Oh, that's Frank Pierce's house. He's mean. He comes outside when I'm trying to watch the crawdads and he catches them and takes them away. But his brother made him stop once, he's nicer than Frank, he's in the Army!"

"Brianna, do you know Frank's brother's name?" Ziva asked.

"Ummm...Justin, I think."

"Thank you, Brianna, Ziva said, rolling up the window.

"Bye!" Brianna waved.

Ziva looked over at Tony and grinned triumphantly and Tony scrunched one side of his nose and lip and mocked Ziva. She playfully slapped his stomach.

Tony pulled the car into the driveway of Justin's house. They got out and walked to the door, but before they could knock, the door flew open and a short, skinny boy, no more than eleven years old, wearing a red baseball cap and carrying a metal bucket stood in the doorway.

"Hey, you here about Justin?" the boy said, squinting up at Tony and Ziva.

"Yeah, is this his house?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, this is it," the boy shrugged.

"Then you must be Frank," Tony said, holding out a hand to the boy.

"Yeah, that's me," Frank said, shaking Tony's hand, "Who told you?"

Tony shrugged and Frank started to walk around him.

"Hey, is your mom home?" Tony called.

"Yeah," Frank answered, then turned to call into the house, "Mom! There's two cops here to talk to you!" Frank walked off the porch, toward the ditch.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked him.

Frank turned and looked at Ziva strangely, "Well, not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to go catch some crawdads before that little second grade freak scares 'em all off."

"What do you do with them when you catch them?" Tony asked.

"I dunno...I might keep 'em as pets...or I might cook 'em and eat 'em," Frank shrugged and continued on to the ditch, when he got there, Brianna ran behind her house.

"Scary little guy," Tony chuckled.

Justin's mother was a tall thin woman with curly, hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David, mind if we talk to you for a moment about your son?"

"Of course, come in," she beckoned them in.

Justin's mother, Rita Boot, told basically the same story that the others had told. Justin got into trouble here and there, but over all he was a good boy who made friends easily. Most of all, she couldn't imagine who could do something like this to her son. She cried. Stasha came into the room and she held her mother, Tony and Ziva promised to do everything they could to get Justin back safely and quickly, then they excused themselves.

After talking to Justin's mom, Tony and Ziva returned to the car.

Tony backed out and pulled up to where Frank was still digging in the ditch and rolled down the window and called out to Frank, "Caught any yet?"

"No. She already scared 'em off!" he said, stomping his foot down in the mud and kicking his bucket over.

Tony drove off and Ziva turned to Tony and said, "What is a crawdad?"

Tony just laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Frank is based off of a real kid, by the way.

**As you may know, Jack is based on my friend, Walker. I was telling him about NCIS and I showed him a picture of Michael Weatherly and he said the infamous line, "Who is that and why is he so darn good-looking?" so that's another reference to something that really happened.**

**Syd is based on me, for the record.**

**Jeremiah is based on my friend, and fellow fanfiction author, Jiub2000. Jiub asked me to reference a friend of ours who wants to join the Marines, so there he is, Jiub, French surname and everything. And for those of you who like Halo and Half-Life, Jiub's got a crossover story going on and you should check it out. Its called "Four Undaunted"**

**Jiub, you owe me, maybe you should at least _try_ to read my story.**

**And yes, I did reference _Bubble Boy._**

So, did I do better? Worse? The same? You didn't really read it? Tell me!

For those of you here in the States, I hope you had a wonderful Fourth...you can't imagine mine.

Lemme just see a show of hands: Those of you who are in a band that had to march on the fourth, raise your left hand.

Those of you who had thunderstorms and rain-out conditions on your Independence Day, raise your right hand.

Now, if you had both conditions, you should be raising both hands. Don't. Put your hands on your keyboard and type me a review telling me that you've been there. TELL ME THAT MY BAND TEACHER ISN'T INSANE!!

Who wants you to review? In honor of the holiday and the explosions in involves, some of my favorite pyros want you to review.

Zach, who tried to blow up our house using bottle rockets; Eric, who tried to blow up the softball field with M-80s; Josh, who tried to launch a batting glove "to touch the face of God" with a "Thunder Rocket"; and David, Dad and Max, who tried to blow up everything.

P.S.: If you don't know what a crawdad is, it's like a little lobster-looking thing that lives in the mud (thus the nickname "mudbugs") and Cajuns eat them.

(I swear, I've never done this much work to one chapter. I've had to redo it, like, 5 times)


	13. Baba O'Riley

**Chapter 13: Baba O'Riley**

**Disclaimer:** I own it all!!...If you believe that, have I got a deal for you! It's this great bridge, right in the heart of Brooklyn. And if that doesn't sell it for you, I'll throw in a corral full of unicorns with pixie cowboys to ride 'em...to make it perfectly clear: _No. _I _don't _own NCIS.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I decided that It's time to check in on Gibbs and McGee again. This is one chapter of Gibbs and McGee's adventure, the next chapter will either be Gibbs and McGee or the Killer...that's right, I'm gonna give the Killer a whole chapter, just for them.

* * *

_Out here in the fields_

_I fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living_

_I don't have to fight_

_To prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven_

McGee and Gibbs shook hands with everyone then Gibbs looked around, "What are we doin' here?"

"Huh?" Owen looked at Gibbs as if he were speaking Swahili.

"If the crime scene is at wherever, why aren't we there, too?" Gibbs stated more than asked.

"Quite frankly, Special Agent Gibbs," Gary began, "There's not much to see up there."

"Not to mention that we've got interviews that will need your input of down here," Beau added an a calming tone.

"What interviews? We were not informed that there were witnesses," Gibbs said, becoming frustrated with the lack of organization and communication.

"If you can call them that," Owen scoffed.

"Shut your mouth, boy. This is important business and if'n you ain't gonna take it seriously, I reckon you'd just better head on back to wherever the hell it was you came from," Gary snapped at the younger man.

Owen's face grew red with rage, "Well, maybe I will, old man! I've been spendin' my good time trampin' through them gatdang'd woods lookin' for sumthin' that could be nothin'!"

"A Marine is dead," Gibbs cut through Owen's rant, "It's something."

Beau glared at Owen and subtly gestured for Gary to talk to him privately. Beau and Gary spoke for just a moment, then they stepped back and Gary stood in front of Owen with a commanding presence.

"Owen, I think you need to just go on home and get some rest. You're stressed and you need to have some time off," Gary said to Owen before turning to Brice, "Brice, who can we call in to take Owen's place?"

Brice pulled out a book while Owen swiped his hat off the table and stormed out of the office, cursing under his breath.

"You'll have to excuse Owen, he's barely slept since this investigation started. He just started working up here, he used to be a tour guide out at Blanchard Springs Caverns, so this is a little more stressful than he is used to handling," Gary said to McGee and Gibbs.

McGee nodded, Gibbs didn't move.

Brice pulled out a phone number and called a ranger named Sturgis Ward who said he would be at the station within the hour.

Beau showed them the crime scene photos and gave them an overview of the limited amount of evidence collected from the scene. He showed them reports from the state crime lab, but due to the limited amount of evidence in the beginning, there wasn't much to see.

"We collected several shoe prints from three different shoes, which could break the case or mean nothing," Beau said.

"It could mean that there was only one attacker," McGee offered.

"Or it could mean that one of them brought another pair of shoes," Gibbs added.

"Right, which would make sense because two of the shoe prints are roughly the same size," Beau nodded.

"You checked them against the shoes Lance Corporal Stewart was wearing?" McGee asked.

"Boy, we may look backwoods to you, but we ain't idiots. 'Course we checked the prints. One of 'em matched, which leaves us with two other shoes. We can assume that at least one pair was Justin's, the other shoe was about the same size. That could be Justin's, too-"

"Or it could be the killer's" McGee added.

"I know we don't wanna, but we can't rule out that Justin did it. I mean, that would make sense. We didn't recover any extra shoes from the scene, but if Justin killed him, he mighta changed shoes and dumped the other ones, or kept them with him. We gotta keep all of our doors open, here," Beau continued.

"What about this tire track?" Gibbs asked, pointing to a photo, "Did Lance Corporal Stewart or Justin have vehicles at the scene?"

"A Jeep Wrangler was at the scene, it was Lance Corporal Stewart's rental. The treads didn't match the Jeep. We assume that its the getaway car."

"_Assume?_" Gibbs growled.

"I know. I don't like it either. Our lab is swamped right now, you do realize that that's the only crime lab in the state, right?" Beau asked.

"Send it to ours," Gibbs said simply.

"I'll have that arranged while you're in interview," Beau said.

"And when will that be, Lieutenant Sampson?" Gibbs uttered.

"Right now," Gary said, striding back into the room with a man and woman following him, the woman was carrying a small child on her hip, behind the family was a man dressed in a Parks Service windbreaker, khaki pants and snake-proof boots with a green Parks Service cap on.

As the last man entered, he took off his hat, reveling short flaming red hair and he looked at Gibbs and McGee with sleepy green eyes. He had the look of a man that had been caught asleep and forced in to work, which was probably a good guess as to what was actually going on.

"Hey, you must be the feds here," the man said, he looked to be in his early thirties.

"NCIS," Gibbs corrected.

"I'm Sturgis Ward," the man said offering handshakes to McGee then to Gibbs.

They introduced themselves, then Gary turned to the family that he had led in.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent McGee, this is the Scott family. They were camping near where Lance Corporal Stewart and Justin were, they think they may have saw something that could help us out."

"McGee, you go with Lieutenant Sampson and arrange the transfer to Abby. I'll go talk to these people," Gibbs commanded.

"Got it, Boss," McGee replied, turning to Beau.

Gibbs followed Gary into a smaller office off the main room.

The Scott family all sat on a couch across from the two chairs that Gary and Gibbs occupied.

The father looked to be in his early thirties with caramel brown hair and amber eyes, the mother looked about the same age and had golden blond hair that curled down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. A little girl sat shyly between her parents, she looked to be about five and had white-blond hair and her father's eyes.

"Like I said earlier, I'm Gary Turner and this is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS," Gary introduced, "Would you mind telling Special Agent Gibbs your names?"

"I'm Wyatt Scott," the man said, "And this is my wife, Grace, and our daughter, Zoe."

"You were camping near Lance Corporal Stewart?" Gibbs asked.

"Right."

"Did you ever hear any disturbance coming from their camp?" Gary asked.

"No, it was always calm, but then again, they usually left before sunrise and came back after sunset," Grace replied.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Gibbs asked, beginning to wonder why they were even talking to the family.

"Well, not me or Grace _personally_," Wyatt began, "We were asleep that night and Zoe woke me up, she said she saw something."

Gibbs knelt down to Zoe's level and asked in a soothing voice, "What'd you see, Zoe?"

"A truck," she answered quietly.

"What kind of truck?"

"A big one."

"Did you see how many wheels it had?"

She held up four fingers.

"Four wheels?"

"And four wheels on the trailer."

"It was pulling a trailer?"

She nodded.

"What color was the truck?

"Blue."

"A blue truck with four wheels, pulling a trailer?"

She nodded again.

"What color was the trailer?"

"Black."

A blue truck with four wheels, pulling a black trailer with four wheels?"

She nodded.

"Is that all you saw?"

She nodded again.

Gibbs began to stand up, and Zoe tugged on his shirt, he looked down at her.

"But I heard stuff, too."

He knelt back down, "Wha'd you hear?"

"The truck was loud, that's why I woke up. I heard the truck stop so I went out of the tent to see what it was. It had it's lights on. Then I heard a man yell, "You don' desserve this!" then I heard a gun, then a man started screaming and the first man started yelling, then it got quiet and I heard a door shut, then the truck left."

"When did you go get your dad, Zoe?"

"After the truck left."

"Zoe, you have been a big help. You may have helped save someone's life," Gibbs said, standing up. Zoe smiled from ear to ear.

Gibbs looked at Gary and Gary knelt down to Zoe and said, "Zoe, Special Agent Gibbs needs to talk to your mom and dad, so why don't you go right out that door to Ranger Ward, he's got some crayons and a coloring book for you."

"Go on, Zoe," Grace urged.

Zoe hopped off the couch and Sturgis met her at the door.

Gibbs turned to the man, "Mr. Scott, what did you do after Zoe woke you up?"

"I went out of the tent to look around. I didn't see anything, so I went back to bed. The next day we didn't see those two guys so Grace told me I should go look over at their campsite, you know, make sure no one was hurt or anything...I walked over...made it to about the edge of their camp...then I saw him...the older guy...shot in the middle of the forehead...right there in front of me...shot while my little girl watched...I ran back to our camp as quickly as I could and told Grace what I had saw and then I ran down to a ranger station," Wyatt recounted.

Gibbs turned back to Gary, who said, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Your help has been greatly appreciated."

Gary and Gibbs escorted the Scotts out, then Gibbs went over to McGee and said, "McGee, tell Abby to narrow the search down to pickup trucks, but to exclude duallies."

McGee looked confused, but agreed and repeated Gibbs's words to Abby over the phone.

McGee and Beau had arranged for a scan of the tire tread to be sent to Abby's lab from the Arkansas State Crime Lab, Abby promised to run it through the system as soon as she got it in her end. At first no one wanted to send the scan, afraid that they'd get in trouble for breaking chain of evidence, but Beau had found a worked named Veronica Lee, who owed him a favor.

"Thank you so much, Veronica," Beau hung up the phone, "Its through on this end."

"Alright, Abby, bye," McGee hung up, too, "Abby's got the scan in her lab, running it."

"Special Agent Gibbs, it's about noon, it's a long ways up to the campsite and by the time we got up there the light would be fadin' fast. Why don't y'all get some lunch then head back into Russellville," Gary said, "Get some rest, you've had a lot a' travlin' goin' on. An' y'all'll want fresh eyes when we head up to the scene tomorrow mornin'. We'll meet back here at-"

"0500 tomorrow morning," Gibbs finished.

Gary looked at Brice, Beau and Sturgis, they all nodded in agreement.

"We'll be here," he said, shaking Gibbs's hand.

Gibbs and McGee got back into the SUV and drove into what could only be "downtown" Hector, not that there was much of a town anyways. They ate at a small cafe and drove, silently, back to their hotel in Russellville.

When they got there, Gibbs went out of the room, without a word. McGee didn't question him, but rather sat down on the bed nearest the window. He reached out and opened the curtains, the window looked out over the interstate, heck of a view.

With nothing else to do, McGee pulled out his phone. He knew that Abby was probably running the treads and would not be happy if he called and interrupted her, so he decided, what the hell, let's call Tony.

The phone rang for longer than McGee expected, what's taking so long?

When Tony answered, it was in more of a threatening growl than a cordial greeting, "What is it, Probie?"

Taken aback by Tony knowing it was him, McGee asked, "How'd you know it was me, Tony?"

"Caller I.D. and a personalized ringtone."

McGee was intrigued, "Personalized ringtone? Really? What is it?"

Tony paused, avoiding the question, "That doesn't matter. Whaddiya want, McGeek?"

Innocently, McGee tried to cover up the fact that he didn't have a reason, "I was just wondering how you guys were doing."

"You're spying on us, Elflord. That's not nice," Tony said, sounding annoyed, "Well, if you must know, I was trying to take a nap when you so selfishly interrupted me."

_Napping? Seriously? _McGee grew suspicious, "How's Ziva?"

"She's fine. Why are you asking?" Tony stated bluntly.

"Have you ever been on a trip with Gibbs?" McGee asked, hoping Tony would realize his point.

"Yeah."

"He's not much for small talk, is he?"

No, but that's no excuse to bother us, McLoser! Why didn't you just call Abby?" Tony shouted.

_Us? _McGee wondered how calling _Tony_ bothered _Ziva_...Unless...Gibbs was right...No! Not Tony and Ziva...not for real! That's...unthinkable...wait, what was that about Abby?

"I didn't think of that," McGee mumbled.

Tony sighed loudly.

McGee continued, now digging with a purpose, "So...do you guys just have one room?"

"What are you getting at, McNugget?" Tony's voice started to get edgy again.

"Nothing, just Gibbs and me only have one room, so I wondered-" McGee began, trying to cover up his attempt to delve into his coworkers' personal lives.

"Yeah, just one. You gonna make some idiot comment?" Tony asked, as though reading McGee's mind.

"Well, I was."

"Then do it," Tony growled.

"You kinda ruined it."

"Just for the record, the chances of...you know..._anything_ happening here are as slim as in your room, McDork...unless you and the boss-man have gettin'-it-ons in your plans," Tony said. Wow, way to change the subject...Classic DiNozzo.

McGee thought he was going to barf, "That's just...wrong, Tony...It's sick and wrong...even for you."

"I do my best_,..._I've ran out of insulting names to call you," Tony was proud of himself.

"I've never been happier," maybe he was out of nicknames for good.

"About gettin' it on with Gibbs?! Ewww!" _Tony..._

"No! No! Tony! I didn't say that! That's disgusting!"

"Come on, Probie, you gotta stop letting me bother you like that," Tony laughed.

"You know what? I'm just hanging up now. Got it?" this hadn't been one of McGee's better ideas.

"Whatever you say, Elflord."

"Oh, hey, Tony?" then it hit him.

"Yeah, McGeek?"

"My ringtone is _White and Nerdy_, isn't it?"

Tony didn't give an answer, he hung up the phone instead. McGee groaned in annoyance.

Gibbs returned back to the room and sat a map on top of the television. McGee stood up and asked him, "What are we gonna do now, Boss? We can't go up to the scene, it's too early to eat dinner, we don't have any evidence to go over-"

"We've got evidence, McGee," Gibbs said, "Have you talked to Tony and Ziva?"

"I talked to Tony-"

"What've they got?" Gibbs asked.

"...I didn't think to ask..." McGee said, ashamed.

"Didn't think to ask?!...What about Abby?"

"I haven't talked to her, Boss."

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed the lab.

Abby picked up the phone and squealed, "GIBBS!"

"Hey, Abs."

"I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"It was yesterday, Abby."

"That feels like forever! How are you guys doing? Is McGee okay? Did he get airsick? How are Tony and Ziva?" Abby barraged him with questions.

"Everything's fine, Abby. Now, how about those tire treads?"

"Okay, about those treads...the tires were pretty special, so it narrowed down our search a lot. The type of tires that made the treads are off a Dodge pickup truck-"

"Pickups are a dime a dozen out here, Abs."

"Wait! You didn't let me finish. It's a Dodge 1500 pickup truck, but not just any Dodge 1500. The tires are special, like I said, they only use them on the fully-loaded versions, and not just any dealership sell the version with those tires. They usually sell them as a "special version" or something like that. It's like a big package, they get to call them a "special edition" and then they stick the dealership's name all over the truck and fully-load it. This wasn't a cheap truck, Gibbs."

"Abby," Gibbs growled.

"Right, okay. So it was a Dodge 1500, last year's model and it was the fully tricked out model."

"Thanks, Abs."

"Wait! Gibbs! That's not all I've got for you! I did a search of the dealerships that sell that particular truck with those particular tires, then I worked backwards to see if they had sold that truck and those tires last year and I got a whole lot of dealerships, but one stood out a lot Gibbs."

"Why, Abs?"

"Because there was one within, like, thirty minutes of Judson Hill."

"Okay."

"So, in conclusion, you are looking for a blue 2007 Dodge 1500 Red River Edition pulling a black trailer," Abby said, proudly.

"Thanks, Abs."

"Anytime, Gibbs. Bye!"

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to McGee and said, "McGee, get Lieutenant Sampson. We need to put out a BOLO on a blue 2007 Dodge 1500 pulling a black trailer, Abby said the truck was a "Red River Edition", whatever that means."

McGee pulled out the phone, called Beau and repeated what Gibbs had said.

Gibbs looked at his watch and nodded for McGee to follow him.

They went down to the SUV and began to drive. They drove all over the city, all over the campus of Arkansas Tech, they drove down to the Arkansas River and they drove as close as you could to the nuclear power plant, before Gibbs decided that it was late enough to eat dinner.

They ate Feltner's What-A-Burger, a small restaurant across the street from the college campus.

After they finished, they went back to the hotel room, and McGee turned on the TV to the local news.

"-Arkansas State Police continue their investigation into the murder of Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart, found shot in north of Atkins in the Ozark National Forest. Sources close to the investigation tell us that federal agents from the Navy Criminal Investigative Services have been brought in to aid in the investigation. In addition to Lance Corporal Stewart's murder, an 18 year-old-boy is missing from the crime scene. Justin Spencer, shown here, has not been seen since the day before Lance Corporal Stewart's murder. If you have any information on Spencer's whereabouts or Lance Corporal Stewart's murder, you are urged to call the Arkansas State Police at the number on the screen. As always, Today's THV will keep you up to date on this case as the news breaks. Now out to Ed in the Weather Garden. Ed, it looks like Joey the Garden Cat is having a late supper."

"Yeah, Liz, Craig, Joey's enjoying this nice Spring weather pattern we've got going on. Can you blame him? But it looks like thing's are gonna get more interesting as the week goes on-"

"McGee, shut that damn thing off," Gibbs said, laying down in his bed and shutting off his light.

McGee did as he was told, and followed suit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The song is _Baba O'Riley _by The Who, it's often miscredited as Teenage Wasteland, because that's a part of the song that a lot of people know...or you may know it as the CSI: New York theme song, that's where I was first introduced to it. Now it's one of my favorite songs.

I decided that I didn't like Owen, that's right, I decided I didn't like him before he had even said a word. I like Sturgis a lot better, don't you?

Oh! And guess who Veronica Lee is! I'll give you a hint, she's not related to Agent Lee from NCIS. If you guess right, I'll give you a hypothetical cookie!

Oh, and yeah, downtown Hector. Been there, done that. Quiz bowl! Whut?!

I like the phone conversation, it reminded me how much I had neglected Gibbs and McGee, cause in the Tony/Ziva storyline that was, like, two chapters back.

Oh, and McGee's getting' suspicious, isn't he?

The truck, about the truck. The truck is my grandpa's truck. He bought it used from a relative and it fit the type of truck I was goin' for, so I changed the color and the year model and made it my "mystery truck". ...But I don't know much about trucks so to write that I had to consult a "professional", enter Zach, my 12-year-old brother.

Me: Zach! What's Papa's truck?

Zach:...A Dodge...

Me: What kind of Dodge?

Zach: I dunno...like a 1500 or sumthin'...

Blame Zach if I got it wrong.

Hey look, those three paragraphs all started with "Oh", anywho, Feltner's What-A-Burger is tasty, tasty. It's not the Whattaburger chain, it's an independent restaurant and I love it! We go there on, like, every school trip through Russellville. But Walker always makes us go to Subway afterward because he won't eat at What-A-Burger. I asked him if he didn't like it and he said, "No, I love it...but I like foot-long roast beef sandwiches better."...sigh...

The news people are all real people...except Joey the Garden Cat, he's a real cat. Hey, and what was that there at the end? That thing that Ed said about getting more interesting later in the week. Is that just about the weather? Or is Ed Buckner the psychic meteorologist? (Oh, and a bonus hypothetical cookie to anyone who can tell me where else in this fic Ed's been mentioned)

So, this time, Pete Townsend, Liz Massey, Craig O'Neill, Ed Buckner and Joey the Garden Cat all want you to review...don't make Ed Buckner send a tornado to distroy my house!

Hey, and if you guys don't mind throw up a little love, prayer, thought, etc. for yours truly; I'm taking the ACT this Saturday and I really hope that I do good, we don't have the money to pay for me to go to college without scholarships. (Bonus hypothetical cookie if you're taking the ACT soon!)


	14. Killer on the Road

**Chapter 14: Killer on the Road**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, NCIS was mine, this would be a _script _not a _fanfiction._

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is another Gibbs/McGee/Beau chapter. The next one will be the killer, then we'll go back to Tony/Ziva. I've got some interesting things planned for Tony and Ziva...(read: "Dot Dot Dot")

* * *

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

_Into this house we're born_

_Into this world we're thrown_

_Like a dog without a bone_

_An actor out on lone_

_Riders on the storm_

The next morning, Gibbs and McGee met with Brice, Gary, Sturgis and Beau back at Hector before heading up to the campsite where Lance Corporal Stewart and Justin had been staying.

You could feel the tension in the air following the makeshift armada of SUVs that drove purposefully to the scene. The air felt heavy, like the weather preceding a storm front.

Once there, Gibbs stepped out and glanced around. His commanding aura and resolute atmosphere made his presence known, like a tornado.

Without hesitation, he found the spots where the tire tracks had been lifted, then proceeded to comb the site for anything that the others may have missed. McGee following on his tail, like a faithful hound.

After about forty-five minutes of Gibbs looking over every possible route of escape or suspicious looking anything, the sharp crackle of Beau's radio called out.

He stepped aside to speak to the caller, then came back and called to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at him, steady-faced.

"That was about your BOLO, Special Agent Gibbs. There's been a hit. A man who runs a convenience store in Jerusalem says that he saw a truck matching that description come by the day before yesterday," Beau stated.

"Where the hell is Jerusalem?" Gibbs asked, "And if you say 'Israel', I'll kick your ass from here to Jerusalem...the one in Israel."

Beau gave a brief smirk before replying, "It's about 10 miles east of Hector."

"Is there anything left to see here?" Gibbs asked, looking at the park rangers.

They shook their heads.

"Alright, then. McGee, you're with me. Lieutenant Sampson, can you drive us to the store?"

Beau nodded.

"One of you," Gibbs motioned between Sturgis and Brice, "Take our vehicle back to Hector."

Brice nodded and took the keys from Gibbs.

_There's a killer on the road_

_His brain is squirmin' like a toad_

_Take a long holiday_

_Let your children play_

_If you give this man a ride_

_Sweet family will die_

_Killer on the road_

They reached the small gas station in Jerusalem and walked in, five older men were gathered around a table, drinking coffee. Most of the men were wearing blue jeans and plaid, button-up shirts with trucker hats advertising farm supply stores, hardware stores and various other rural businesses.

There was a counter with a register and a warmer filled with biscuits and fried chicken, but no one was behind the counter.

Gibbs and Beau looked around. McGee looked between Gibbs and Beau.

A tall, thin man who looked to be in his late 50's or early 60's stood up from the table and said, "Can I help you fellas with anything?"

"We're here about a report that someone here saw a blue Dodge Ram 1500, two days ago," Beau said.

"Oh, you're the police," the man said, he held out a weathered hand, "Richard Ferguson. I'm the man that saw the truck."

Gibbs shook his hand, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS."

"Lieutenant Beau Sampson, Arkansas State Police."

"Well, come on over and have a seat," Richard motioned them over to a table away from where the men were having their coffee, "Can I get you folks anything?"

None of the three had ate any breakfast and McGee's stomach loudly protested its abuse.

Beau chuckled, "Whaddiya got?"

"Sausage biscuit, ham biscuit, sausage and cheese, ham and cheese, ham and egg, sausage and egg, biscuits and gravy, fried chicken," Richard listed off, looking at the warmer on the counter.

"Just a cup of coffee, black, no decaf," Gibbs said.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, too, but I take cream and sugar in mine. And a biscuit and sausage," McGee ordered.

"Black coffee and biscuits and gravy, please," Beau replied.

Richard left for a moment, then brought back three mugs, a coffee pot and some packets of creamer and sugar for McGee, then returned with the food.

"Mr. Ferguson, did you see the driver of the vehicle?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, that vehicle pulled up at the same time as a church van did, so it was pretty crazy in here. I might know the guy if I saw him, but I couldn't tell you what he looked like," Richard recollected.

"Were any of those gentlemen in here when the vehicle was here?" Beau asked, spearing a chunk of biscuit with a plastic fork.

"Naw, all them's gone by ten o' clock," Richard said, waving his hand dismissively, "This is pro'lly 'round 'bout one in the afternoon."

"Do you have a security camera?" McGee asked, assuming the answer was 'no'. Quite frankly the place was several things, but high-tech was not one of them.

"Yeah, we got a camera out front. We got broke into last year and my boy, Eddie, tol' me that a camera woulda helped out with the police and the insurance and all that."

"Does it record to a computer or to a tape?" McGee asked.

"It doesn't take tapes," Richard said.

McGee nodded, "Do you mind if I took a look at that?"

"Naw, go right ahead!" Richard said, standing up and motioning for McGee to follow him.

Back behind the counter in a small office was a computer displaying an image of the gas pumps out front.

McGee sat down at the computer and began to work.

While McGee worked, Gibbs and Beau spoke to the men at the table. They were mostly interested in knowing what was going on and if they had any leads. You could tell that this was really rocking this sleepy region.

After about twenty minutes, McGee called for Gibbs and Beau to come take a look.

"It's not much," he said, playing the video.

The driver never looked toward the camera, but they could clearly see that it was the truck from Abby's description. All they could tell about the driver was that he was about six feet tall, maybe a little taller. Other than that, he was hidden under a plain baseball cap.

When the truck drove away, you couldn't see it's license plate, but you could tell that it left in the direction of town.

They decided to go hit up more local businesses to see if anyone else had saw the truck.

After they paid for breakfast and thanked Richard, they drove into town.

They stopped at some houses and businesses along the highway and asked if anyone had saw the truck, none had noticed.

They stopped at a cafe and asked about the truck, but no one recognized it. Although this was not fruitless, they did manage to get in lunch.

Next, they stopped in a grocery store. They talked to a cashier named Crystal, who recommended that they talk to the manager, Marshall Sanders.

They walked back to Marshall's office. It was mostly just an enclosed area of the stockroom with a computer and security monitor on a desk.

Marshall was a tall, blond, heavyset man in his late thirties with a bald spot to the back of his head. Dressed in a wrinkled white shirt and stained blue tie, he gave the appearance of someone who believed his job was much more important than what it was.

They introduced themselves and asked about the truck, Marshall said that he had no idea, but they were more than welcome to check the surveillance footage. McGee took him up on that offer.

After about thirty minutes, McGee called Beau and Gibbs over to see what he had found. The video showed the truck pulling up and the driver getting out and looking at the newspaper dispenser then walking into the store. There were several times when the driver faced the camera, but they were too grainy to make out. The driver then left the store, bought a newspaper and drove off. However, this time, his license plate was clearly visible.

Beau pulled out his cell phone and left the building, McGee asked if he could use Marshall's computer, he agreed.

McGee emailed the captures of the driver's face to Abby in hopes that she could give them some clarity.

Gibbs and McGee both thanked Marshall and left.

They exited the building just as Beau hung up his phone.

"I just talked to Veronica," he said, " I had her run those plates. They belong to a 'Cade Cooper' of Judson Hill."

"Judson Hill? Hey, Boss, isn't that where Tony and Ziva are?" McGee asked.

"That's also where Lance Corporal Stewart was working," Gibbs said, pulling out his phone and dialing Tony's number.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony answered.

"DiNozzo, did you talk to a student named Cade Cooper?"

"No, why? You got a suspect?"

"Maybe."

"Whaddiya mean 'maybe'? Where are you?"

"Jerusalem."

"Jerusalem?! What?! Why-Whu-"

"Jerusalem, Arkansas, DiNozzo."

"They have one of those?"

"Apparently. Now, did you talk to anyone named Cooper?"

Gibbs heard Tony and Ziva discuss something off the phone, then Tony said, "Ziva overheard the principal and the counselor talking about a student named _David _Cooper, who's not been at school since Justin disappeared. He's got a brother who's going to Iraq, can you see if Cade Cooper is in the military? If he is, then you might be looking for David, not Cade."

"David Cooper? Good job."

"Boss...did you just congratulate me?"  
"No, I congratulated Ziva, but I know you put the phone on speaker, so..."

"Right..."

"You two follow any leads that you get on David Cooper, we'll talk to the crime lab and see if Cade Cooper is in the military, then get back to you. Stay focused, DiNozzo."

Ziva chuckled, not remembering that Tony had the phone on speaker.

"You're as bad as he is, David."

"She learned from the best, Boss."

"Oh, please," Ziva scoffed.

"Let me repeat myself. Stay focused on your _jobs_. Break my rules on your own time."

"Boss- we- uh...," Tony stuttered.

"Work," Gibbs said, simply, hanging up the phone.

"Can you get back in touch with Veronica?" Gibbs asked Beau.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"To know if Cade Cooper is in the military."

Beau made a short phone call and then hung up and smiled, "I did you one better. I had her check some other stuff. Cade Cooper is a Marine, his parents died last year and he has one dependent, an eighteen-year-old brother named David."

Gibbs called back Tony and told him what Beau had just told them.

It looked like now, it was just a matter of finding David Cooper.

* * *

**A.N.: **Oooh, all that foreshadowing at the beginning of this chapter. Sounds like someone's in for a storm, huh? But who? And is it literal or figurative?

Next, I've never been to Jerusalem, AR...or Jerusalem, Israel, for that matter. But I just found it on a map of the Ozark National Forest and the surrounding area and thought "Ooh, that could make for some laughs," so I set it in Jerusalem. So if you've ever been to Jerusalem, AR, lived in Jerusalem, AR, or anything of that nature; I made it all up. I'm sorry. I know of it's existence, but that's it.

Do y'all like Beau? Because I kinda like Beau, he turned out to be a really cool character to write for. He's like a friendlier Gibbs. I like how proper they both are with each other's titles and that they both drink black coffee and freak out McGee.

The breakfast! That is traditional gas station breakfast around here. Just to be clear, when I say biscuit, I mean big, fluffy Southern American style biscuits. Like buttermilk biscuits. With white gravy...mmMmm! But not sausage gravy, yuk!

Oh, and what do you think? Is David the killer? If you're right, you get a hypothetical cookie! (You get one if you're wrong, too. No need to be greedy.)

Another hypothetical cookie if you know what the Dot Dot Dot line means or is from. We took my grandmother to see it for her birthday. And I'm not sure if I really mean that I'll make Tony and Ziva...(Dot Dot Dot)

Hey, and Jim Morrison and Walker (who used to look like Jim Morrison, until he cut his hair) want you to review. But I've been helping wrangle a Vacation Bible School class of 3rd and 4th graders, so they want you to review with the enthusiasm of a 3rd or 4th grader! YAY!


	15. Hurt

**Chapter 15: Hurt**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the songs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Get ready for this one, it's dark and somber. It's the killer.

* * *

The killer turned his radio back on.

_Stuttering, cold and damp_

_Steal the warm wind, tired friend_

_Times are gone for honest men_

_And sometimes far too long for snakes_

_In my shoes, a walking sleep_

_In my youth I pray to keep_

_Heaven send Hell away_

He wanted out of this situation more than anything else. There was nothing in the world that could save him.

When he was younger, he had prayed, and there was no problem in a 6-year-old's world that couldn't be solved by placing it between the words "Now I lay me" and "Amen".

In his current situation, he no longer prayed to stop the situation, but rather prayed for comfort in his soul despite the evils of what he had done.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

Before this, he had problems, but they had been easy to avoid.

When his parents had died, he had been stoic. He prided himself in his strength, now he felt devoid of that strength. He prayed to have even an ounce of it return to him, but his prayers seemed to fall on deaf ears, as he had yet to feel comforted.

_The angry boy_

_A bit too insane_

_Icing over a secret pain_

_You know you don't belong_

_You're the first to fight_

_You're way too loud_

_You're the flash of light on a burial shroud_

_I know something's wrong_

_Well, everyone I know has got a reason_

_To say_

_Put the past away_

He was the last person that anyone would have suspected of this. While at home, he was hot under the collar and would fly off the handle at the smallest problem; at school he kept his cool and was known for being laid back.

He doubted that anyone had noticed the change in his persona in the past few weeks. After he was rejected for service in the Marines, due to a knee problem that he was born with, he idolized his brother. His brother lived the life that he had always wanted, he was a _Marine._

His brother was selected for a special assignment and began a strict training regiment.

Then his parents died, while he remained stoic, his brother fell into depression. Upon reevaluation, the Corps decided that his brother could not handle the stress of the mission in his current mental state. He was taken off the mission, his place was given to another Marine.

His position was given to Daniel Stewart.

Even though he had never met the man, the killer felt as if Daniel had insulted him personally, he vowed revenge.

Later when he found out that the Marine who had befriended his best friend, Justin, was Daniel, the killer became furious.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_You could_

_Cut ties with all the lies _

_That you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

He had managed to kill Daniel, but he couldn't bring himself to kill Justin, of course he felt betrayed, but Justin had always been there for him.

Justin had been there when his parents died.

Justin had been there when he was rejected for service.

Justin offered to help him then, he offered to tell the police that it was an accident.

The killer refused to let his friend do that, he didn't want the stain on Justin's military record.

_And well he's on the table_

_And he's gone to code_

_And I do not think anyone knows_

_What they're doing here_

_And your friends have left you_

_You've been dismissed_

_I never thought it would come to this_

_And I, I want you to know_

_That everyone's got to face down the demons_

_Maybe today_

_We can put the past away_

He knew that because of what he had done, no one would ever look at him the same way. People who had his signature in his yearbook would feel ashamed to say that they had known him. His girlfriend would be crushed, he couldn't bring himself to think about her. What had he done?

_We've tried to wash our hands of all of this_

_We never talk of our lacking relationships_

_And how we're guilt stricken sobbin' with our heads on the floor_

_We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say_

_I can't be held responsible_

_'Cause she was touching her face _

_And I won't be held responsible_

_She fell in love in the first place_

_For the life of me_

_I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise_

_And we'd never compromise_

_For the life of me_

_I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshmen_

When he killed Daniel, he hadn't been thinking of how his actions impacted others.

He had never stopped to think of his brother, how this would affect him so badly since he was already depressed from their parents' deaths.

He never stopped to think of Daniel's family. Daniel had parents, siblings, friends, maybe a wife or girlfriend. Oh, god, he could have just killed someone's father.

He never thought that what he was doing would affect anyone other than Daniel and himself.

How can one person affect so many others?

_I know every last regret_ _inside of me is my own_

_The way I hold them close has made me_

_Be this way_

_I will never change_

_I know I'm stuck here on my own_

_My own_

The more he thought of it, the more he realized that none of this was Daniel's fault. Daniel hadn't taken his brother off the mission, Daniel hadn't killed his parents, Daniel was innocent.

_He _was the one who had done the damage.

_He _was the one who had changed so many people's lives.

_He _was the murderer.

_He _was the slaughterer of innocent men.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

He was a prisoner in a self-made cell.

He had made the crime, the conviction and the punishment for himself.

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

As sad and devastating as this was, he could not bring himself to feel. His body was numb with apathy. He took a stick and struck his arm to see if his physical state reflected his emotional and mental ones.

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

His arm stung where the stick had impacted it. It cut a small gash into his arm. The line glowed red with twinkling blood and a droplet formed and began to roll down his arm.

He reached out and dabbed the blood droplet with his finger and rubbed it between his thumb and pointer-finger until both tips had a red tint to them.

_But I remember everything_

_What have I become?_

No matter how hard he focused on the oozing blood and the sting of dirt and salty sweat in his wound, he still remembered the situation in the back of his head.

Another look at his blood reminded him of the ruby glow of Daniel's blood in the moonlight that night. That, too, was blood that he had brought.

He had become everyone's worst enemy, a killer, murderer, kidnapper, slaughterer.

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

When the time came, he knew no one would come to his aid.

No one would want to fight for him in court.

He wouldn't even try.

He wanted the harshest penalty that he could get.

He would rather die than live with the guilt heavy on his heart.

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

He would give up his life. He had already gave up his life, all they had to do was come and take it.

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

He didn't deserve anymore chances.

He didn't deserve love.

He didn't deserve to be presumed innocent until proven guilty.

He deserved a bullet, just like the one he had given to Daniel.

He deserved to die.

* * *

**A.N.: **See, I warned you. It's dark and sorta emo-ish. This is my regret chapter, this was the side of the killer that is regretting what he's done.

Later, we'll be introduced to:

Killer Seeking Change and Forgiveness

Searching Killer as He Ponders Death

The Killer Who Wants to Give Up

and Ready to Fight Killer

He's a very deep individual, this killer.

The next chapter will probably be a lot more upbeat and cheerful, because we're going back to Tony and Ziva's story.

For the record, I'm getting close to wrapping this story up, so I was pulling out a lot of song lyrics that I had set aside for the story, so some of the next chapters may be a little heavier on the lyrics than usual. I hope no one minds.

Do you guys like the killer's ruminations chapters? Because I was planning on having a few more before the story is over, but if the overwhelming majority of people don't like them, I'll cut them out.

The songs in this chapter are:

1) Black Hole Sun: Soundgarden

2) Yesterday: The Beetles

3, 4, 5) Jumper: Third Eye Blind

6) The Freshmen: Third Eye Blind

7) Grey: Yellowcard

8) Be My Escape: Relient K

9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14) Hurt: Johnny Cash

I put in Johnny Cash for more than one reason. One, because that's a good song and it fit well.

The other is more of a geographical reason, if you know what I mean, you get a hypothetical cookie.

Johnny wants you to review, so does Ringo Starr and...Matt T. of Relient K...and my cat, Addy, because she's been sleeping on my pillow next to me the whole time I've been working on this chapter. She likes the music I play when I write.


	16. Solace Confessions

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Solace Confessions

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you...the sappiest chapter yet.

* * *

They were driving back to Searcy when Tony's phone rang.

_If you're sick-a-sick 'n tired_

_Of being sick and tired_

_If you're sick of all the bullshit_

_And you're sick of all the lies_

_It's better late than never_

_To set-a-set it straight_

_You know the lie is dead_

_So give yourself a break_

"Gibbs," Tony muttered, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, Boss?" he answered.

"DiNozzo, did you talk to a student named Cade Cooper?" Gibbs barked.

"No, why? You got a suspect?" About time.

"Maybe." What the hell did that mean?

"Whaddiya mean 'maybe'? Where are you?"

"Jerusalem."

"Jerusalem?! What?! Why-Whu-" Ziva looked at Tony oddly.

"Jerusalem, Arkansas, DiNozzo."

"They have one of those?"

"Apparently. Now, did you talk to anyone named Cooper?"

Tony turned to Ziva and asked, "That kid you heard them talking about, what was his name?"

"David Cooper, why"

Tony held up a finger to silence her, then put the phone on speaker.

"Ziva overheard the principal and the counselor talking about a student named _David _Cooper, who's not been at school since Justin disappeared. He's got a brother who's going to Iraq, can you see if Cade Cooper is in the military? If he is, then you might be looking for David, not Cade."

"David Cooper? Good job."

"Boss...did you just congratulate me?" Tony was stunned.  
"No, I congratulated Ziva, but I know you put the phone on speaker, so..."

"Right..."

"You two follow any leads that you get on David Cooper, we'll talk to the crime lab and see if Cade Cooper is in the military, then get back to you. Stay focused, DiNozzo."

Ziva chuckled, forgetting that Tony had the phone on speaker.

"You're as bad as he is, David."

"She learned from the best, Boss."

"Oh, please," Ziva scoffed.

"Let me repeat myself. Stay focused on your _jobs_. Break my rules on your own time."

"Boss- we- uh...," Tony stuttered.

"Work," Gibbs said, shortly hanging up.

"'Focused on our jobs'? What's he think? That we're out here partying?" Tony mumbled, shutting his phone. Ziva laughed.

"What's your deal? You're really giggly today," Tony asked, smiling at her, he loved her laugh.

"Am I?" she coolly covered.

He snorted a little.

_If you're sick-a-sick 'n tired_

_Of being sick and tired_

_If you're sick of all the bullshit_

_And you're sick of all the lies_

"Damn it, Gibbs, what now!?" Tony shouted, looking at his phone.

He picked it up and said, "Yeah, Boss?"  
"DiNozzo, Cade Cooper is a Marine and his younger brother is David Cooper. Their parents died last year."

"So are we looking for David or Cade, Boss?" Tony asked.

"David. Cade left for training two weeks ago. We have his address, but-"

"He's probably not there."

"Ya think, DiNozzo."

"You still want us to go out there?"

"Not today. Go back to your hotel and get a map, I don't have time to find your asses while I'm looking for this kid. Go tomorrow. With a map."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs hung up as did Tony.

"What was that?" Ziva asked.

"David Cooper is Cade Cooper's younger brother."

"He's...I don't know...Gibbs didn't say. I just know that we're supposed to get a map and go to the Coopers' house tomorrow," Tony said.

Ziva shook her head and turned on the radio.

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look a her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries along without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

Tony glanced over at her, she was looking out the window.

He was so completely absorbed with everything she did, he couldn't believe that anyone could ever effect him the way that she did.

He wondered if she thought about him the way he thought about her.

Tony had always thought of himself as unchangeable. No one could make Tony DiNozzo be someone else. He would always be a player, no woman on earth could make him change...but now something was different. He felt that if Ziva wanted him to change, he would. He would change into anything for her. If she told him, 'Tony, I love guys who dress up like rats.', he would have been Lester before you can say 'Beakman'.

"Tony?" Ziva asked

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You keep looking over at me."

"It's nothing," he brushed it off.

"You seem different lately, Tony."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Like you haven't chased every female that we've passed...and..."

"And?"

"And you've been really...protective of me, lately."

"You're my partner."

"I have been your partner for three years, you've never been like this before. You've changed."

_You say that I've changed_

_Well, maybe I did_

_But even if I've changed_

_What's wrong with it?_

_I'll never let you go_

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No...no, it's...nice."

"So why are you complaining?"

"I am not complaining. I was simply _wondering,_" she said.

He smirked and nodded.

He looked down at the clock on the dash. It was five.

"Are you hungry now?" he asked.

"Not really. Do we have an address for David Cooper?"

Before Tony could answer, his phone rang.

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream_

_I was in AV club and glee club and even the chess team_

_Only question I_

_Ever thought was hard_

_Was do I like Kirk_

_Or do I like Piccard?_

He looked at it, it was a text from McGee.

"Now we do," he answered Ziva.

"Do you want to go print off a map?"

"I don't have a computer."

"There were computers in the hotel lobby."

"Oh, yeah, let's go do that."

They got to the hotel and printed off a map to David Cooper's house, then went up to their room to get ready to go eat.

"Where do you wanna eat tonight?" Tony asked as he flopped down onto the bed.

"I don't really care," Ziva replied, falling down next to him.

He pulled her to him and held her tightly. She chuckled and rolled over in his arms so that she was lying on her stomach on top of him.

"Is it strange that this is so..." she trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"Comfortable?" he offered.

"Yes. Is it strange to you that it we are so comfortable like this?"

"No," he laughed, rolling over onto his side and holding her tightly to him.

"Tony," she laughed, but he had fallen asleep.

The dream was familiar to Tony, he had had the dream hundreds of times before.

He was standing on _the rooftop_ with Gibbs and Kate, when something whizzed past his ear and Kate crumpled to the ground.

But there was something different in the dream this time, something that he had never dreamed before, as he knelt down and pushed the brown hair out of the victim's face it was not Kate looking up at him, but Ziva.

He jerked awake and sat bolt upright in the bed, looking around for something that would make him realize that it had just been a nightmare.

He felt something move next to him, he looked down and saw Ziva looking shocked and scared.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Silently, Tony pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Only when she felt his warm tears dampen her shoulder did she ask again, "Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing...just a nightmare..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a deep breath, "I dreamed about when Kate was killed, only when I looked, it wasn't Kate...it was you."

She held him tightly and whispered, "I'm right here."

"I love you, Ziva," he whispered back, through sobs.

Ziva's body became rigid, what had he just said?

* * *

**A.N.: **Well, there you go. He said it...but what will she do?

That scene was based off the book _Demolition Angel _by Robert Crais, when Carol Starkey realizes that she is in love with ATF Special Agent Jack Pell because she dreams about the explosion that killed her boyfriend Sugar, but when they pull off Sugar's helmet, it's Pell, not Sugar.

The songs in that chapter, other than the ringtones, were:

_Crazy for this Girl_ by Evan and Jaron

and

_Never Let You Go _by Third Eye Blind

This was a short chapter that I just whipped out because I wanted to have something written before the weekend.

It was written in celebration of:

The groundbreaking of the Habitat for Humanity house in my hometown, our first.

My class ring that I got yesterday

and

The awesome-est church-affiliated anything ever, Ultimate Weekend, which is where I'll be until Sunday afternoon (which is why I wanted this chapter finished)

Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Shelby. She was in a car accident last Sunday and crushed her ankles, she had emergency surgery on one of her ankles that night. The other ankle was worse and she's supposed to have surgery on it today. This chapter is dedicated to Shelby in hopes that she'll be back in action before you can say 'fast-pitch'

Oh, I forgot to mention, the line in Tony's thoughts about Lester, Lester was a character on a TV show called Beakman's World that I watched when I was little. He was a man in a rat suit, not a giant rat, just a man in a rat suit. Hypothetical cookie if you know what I'm talking about!

Studies show that sniffing Crayola crayons can lower your blood pressure. So everyone, go out and sniff a 64 pack! But don't forget to review!


	17. What You Need to Say

**Chapter 17: What You Need to Say**

**Disclaimer: **...Sigh...I don't own it...it's not really fair, is it?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long for me to update, I went on vacation then I had to finish my summer assignment. I'm just now getting back into my old routine.

* * *

Tony let go of Ziva, stood up and awkwardly backed away. She was setting in the same rigid position, eyes unblinking and out of focus.

_What had he just said?_

She looked at him and said, "What?"

"What, what?" he asked back, "I'm hungry, let's go find something to eat," he said hurriedly, backing towards the door. She followed him to the car and they drove in awkward silence, the radio was the only sound.

_She said, "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said, "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

He knew that he had acted wrongly on that issue earlier. He had confessed his MOAS to Ziva, then backed off. Who knew what she thought. She might think that Tony didn't really mean it. He might have lost everything that he wanted so badly. But she wasn't acting on it right now, and he was more than happy to give himself a little time to figure out what he was going to do next.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

He knew that he wouldn't have much time to act on the moment, however, but he decided to see how dinner went. Maybe they could both forget that for a while and just enjoy some food.

But the minute he got the chance he would let Ziva know that he hadn't just blurted words out, that he really meant what he had said.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold on to each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

He just needed time to think this through, he really didn't want to screw things up with Ziva. He was sure that this was the real thing, he was really in love with Ziva.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Sounds fine," she replied distantly.

They pulled into Brick Oven Pizza Co., went in and sat down. Tony looked over the menu, the Bubba's Choice looked good. Every possible meat on one pie, it was most definitely _not _kosher...but then again, he wasn't even sure that she kept kosher, the night that he was doing surveillance on her they had shared some pepperoni pizza, pepperoni is usually not kosher.

His mind wandered back to the hotel room and what he had said, he couldn't believe that he had said that. Why had he said it then? Why!?

Before he had time to come up with an answer, a tall, thin waiter with a shaggy mop of black hair and an unshaven face came up to the table.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Elvis Carmichael, I'm gonna be your waiter. Want any appetizers? No? How 'bout drinks?"

They ordered their drinks, then Tony said, "Hey...Elvis...what's good?"

"Oh, uh, I'm new, let me get an expert opinion. Levi! Levi Fisher! Get over here!"

A second, shorter boy with a well-groomed Monkees-mop of brown hair joined Elvis.

"What is it Elvis?" Levi asked, exasperatedly.

"They wanna know what's good," Elvis said.

"I like the Favorite, it's got spinach and artichokes and feta cheese and turkey and tomatoes..."Levi rambled.

"You got anything kosher? She's Jewish," Tony cut in.

"Oh, that's cool. Harvey's Jewish," Elvis said as a dark-complected boy with a large nose, short dark hair and thick black-rimmed glasses walked by.

The boy stopped and shouted, "I am _not _Jewish you asshole!", then walked over to meet some other boys at a table in the corner.

Alarmed by Harvey's outburst, the table of boys looked up, then a larger boy came running shouting, "Tony!"

Two other boys followed and they all piled on Tony in a group hug. Only then did Tony realize that they were Noah, Ryan and Matt.

"Hey, guys," Tony choked out.

"We missed you, man!" Ryan shouted, rubbing his bearded chin on Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked at Ziva, silently pleading for help. She was too busy trying to stifle her laughter.

"Guys, would you mind getting off of me?" Tony pleaded.

Matt and Ryan just grabbed Tony tighter, Noah stood up and looked around the room.

"Hey, guys, look! It's Jenkins!" Noah pointed at a large boy about the age of the others with a swoop haircut.

"What?! Where?!" Matt shouted, relinquishing his hold on Tony.

Ryan let go of Tony then ran, in a very comical and over dramatic fashion, toward the other boy shouting, "Dewey! Dewey Jenkins! I love you!"

"So...where were we?" Elvis asked, "Oh, yeah! You were ordering! Hey, I'll let you look over your choices a bit longer while I go get your drinks." Elvis then left Ziva and Tony pondering over their menus.

Just after Elvis had brought their drinks, a large group of teenage boys walked into the restaurant. Upon seeing Tony and Ziva, a boy nudged another boy in the ribs and whispered something to him, this one did the same to another and they continued until the whole group was looking at Tony and Ziva and whispering, then a Latino boy joined the group and listened to the whispers and looked up at Tony and Ziva and shouted, "Hey! It's that hot chick from class!"

Ziva's head dropped to the table, this was _not _how she had hoped dinner would go.

The boy, Gabriel, walked over to the table, trying to look cool and suave. He leaned on the table and said, "Hey, baby, you still wit' this dork?"

The other five boys had flocked around the table and were looking between Gabriel and Ziva and snickering.

Tony cleared his throat and stared daggers at Gabriel and said, "Yes, she is. Now if you and your friends don't have any more questions-"

A boy with short blond hair and braces asked, "Are y'all secret agents?"

A boy with overbite asked, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

A boy with short dark hair and glasses said, "Do you hate Canadians?"

A boy with a blond military haircut asked, "Do you wanna hear my bird calls?"

A boy with long curly bond hair said, "Have you ever had sex with her?"

"Who are you kids anyway?" Ziva asked, looking at them.

Secret agent kid, "Les Altom."

Overbite, "Colin Nelson."

Canook, "Sean Stimpson."

Bird-boy, "Sebastian Reed."

Pervert, "Errol Abercrombie."

Tony shook his head as if he had missed the past few minutes of the conversation and looked among the boys, "So if I answer your questions, you'll leave us alone?"

The boys all nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Tony began, "Les, no, we're _government _agents. NCIS, Google it. Colin, yes, we have both killed people. I'd be scared to ask how many she's killed. Sean, I don't base my hate on nationality, but you aren't helping the Canadian people any by ruining my date. Sebastian, no, I would not like to hear your bird calls. Ask David Letterman. And finally, Errol, you are sick and wrong...but, _no_. Thank you, now please leave so that one day I may have a different answer to Errol's question."

Ziva shot a pointed glare at Tony as the boys leftwhooping and catcalling.

"Thank God that's over with, huh?" Tony smiled at Ziva, "We still haven't even ordered!"

Elvis returned and took their order, they went ahead and had the Favorite. Ziva thanked Tony for being considerate of her religion, but said that she didn't usually keep kosher anyways.

The rest of their meal passed uneventfully and when they left the room shouted out.

Noah, Ryan and Matt shouted out mock-mournful goodbyes and the group of questioning boys shouted out phrases like, "Go get 'em, tiger!" and the like. All in all, the food was great, but they couldn't have been happier to leave.

Tony opened the door for Ziva, but before she got in, they stood on opposite sides of the door. He leaned up against the top of the car door and smiled, "For the record, this was not the way I planned on dinner going."

"It's fine, Tony, it was really nice of you."

"What was nice of me?"

"You stood up for me again. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were a gentleman," she laughed.

He laughed a little, too, then leaned over the door and kissed her on the cheek.

When he stepped away, they were both smiling.

They got into the car and began the drive back across town to their hotel.

_I know there's a place you walked_

_Where love falls from the trees_

_My heart is like a broken cup_

_I only feel right on my knees_

_I spit out like a sewer hole_

_Yet still receive your kiss_

_How can I measure up to anyone now_

_After such a love as this?_

"There is only one thing tonight that I wonder about," Ziva pondered.

"And that is?"

"When that boy, Errol, asked you that...and you answered-"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, I gave him an answer that would make him go away. I'm not really that shallow."

"So...you wouldn't like to-"

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant at all! I'd love to! But, you know, I thing that if we want to have a relationship, we should take it slow."

"You want to have a relationship?" she said slowly, looking at him.

"You don't?" he asked, worried.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean...I want to have a relationship with you," Ziva smiled, figuring out what she meant to say.

"You don't mind taking it slow?"

"I'd love to take it slow."

When they got back to their hotel, they sat in the car together for a moment, listening to the radio.

_Have no fear for giving in_

_Have no fear for giving over_

_You better know that in the end_

_It's better to say too much _

_Than never to say what you need to say again_

She remembered what he had said earlier and how she had reacted. She was afraid that her actions might have made him think that she didn't feel the same. She knew that now would be the best time to say what she needed to.

_Even if your hands are shaking_

_And your faith is broken_

_Even as the eyes are closing_

_Do it with a heart wide open_

Her hand started shaking and he reached across the console and took one in his hand. She was so afraid of what she was about to do.

_What if he hadn't meant it?_

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, looking at her strangely.

She turned to face him, and shakily said, "Tony."

He squeezed her hand and replied, "Yes?"

"I...I...wow, this sounds so milky-"

"Cheesy, Ziva, cheesy."

"Whatever, it sounds so dumb."

"It can't be that bad, Ziva."  
"It's not what I have to say that's bad, it's the timing."

"Spit it out, David," he laughed.

She smiled back at him, suddenly it was so much easier to say, "I love you, Tony."

"You do? F'real?" he was in shock.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled big.

"I love you, too, Ziva," he laughed.

They leaned over and shared a kiss over the console, it felt so good for them both to have that off their chests.

Tony ran out of the car and over to open Ziva's door, once she was out of the car, he scooped her up into a tight hug. They held each other for a moment, then they kissed again, then they held each other again.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on her head.

"I love you, Tony," she laughed.

"I love you, Ziva."

_Say what you need to say_

* * *

**A.N.: **Well, there you go. It's sappy, but it starts out funny, right?

Did I do good on this chapter? I was a little afraid about introducing so many new people, but I wanted to give the image that the restaurant was full of teenagers and they were being rowdy.

The songs were:

1,2,3 & 4: _Whatever It Takes _by Lifehouse

5: _Who Are You_ by The Who

6,7 & 8: _Say _by John Mayer

I would like to say that, yes, Brick Oven Pizza Co. is a real restaurant in Searcy. In fact, it's one of my favorite places to eat. (They'll visit another of my favorites later in the story...after the next big shocker) The Bubba's Choice and The Favorite are both types of pizza that they serve, my favorite is The Favorite.

So, what do you think? They're finally together! Yay! They even kissed! Aww...I really liked this chapter, especially how I got to include so many of my friends.

Speaking of whom, I'd like to give props to my friends that inspired these characters.

Elvis Carmichael – Evan

Levi Fisher – Jordon

Harvey – Kaleb (who they really call Jewish, even though he isn't, he's gone along with it a few times and really confused some substitute teachers)

Dewey Jenkins – Matt C. (I love this name, Dewey Jenkins)

Gabriel Luis – Adrian (aka Rico, the Costa Rica Kid)

Les Altom – Chad (aka Drunk)

Colin Nelson – Eric ( aka Money-Guy)

Sean Stimpson – Sean (aka Canook, Moose, Canadian, Canada, Crackhead)

Sebastian Reed – Matt R. (aka Marvelous Matthew, Pigeon-Boy, Druggo)

Errol Abercrombie – Terence (Who actually would ask something like that)

Oh, and I'd like to thank everybody who thought of my friend, Shelby, she's doing much better. She's back at school and everything, the only downside is that she's in a wheelchair, but she's got plenty of friends to push her all over school. Yay for Shelby! Stomp, stomp!

Hey, Evan, Jordon, Kaleb, Matt C., Adrian, Chad, Eric, Sean, Matt R. and Terrorence all want you to review this chapter because they were in it...and so do Blake, Jon and Anthony (the inspiration for Matt, Ryan and Noah), but they've been in the story before.

Tony and Ziva want you to review this chapter to because they are in love! Yay!


	18. This Ends Here

**Chapter 18: This Ends Here**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the songs, but the only characters in this chapter are mine!

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, here's another Killer Chapter. In case you're wondering, yeah, we're getting close to the end.

* * *

The killer sat in his truck, he pulled a hand gun out of the dash and ran his hands over it slowly. He placed a finger on the trigger and slid it up and down.

_I've got my finger on the trigger_

The thought ran through his mind that with one simple twitch, this could all be over.

_And tonight faith just ain't enough_

He put the gun up to his temple and pressed it there, he shook a little at the touch of the cold metal.

_When I look inside my heart_

_There's just devils and dust_

He thought that there was no reason that he should stay here. He had already screwed up his whole life, why not just end it here and now?

No.

He needed another way out.

He jerked the gun down and threw it into the floorboard.

_Well, I've got God on my side_

_And I'm just trying to survive_

_What if what you do to survive_

_Kills the things you love_

_Fear's a dangerous thing_

_It can turn your heart black, you can trust_

He didn't know any way out of this. All he wanted now was to go in peace. He wanted forgiveness from those he had wronged.

_Have you come here for forgiveness?_

_Have you come to raise the dead?_

_Have you come here to play Jesus to the lepers in your head?_

He knew that forgiveness couldn't change what he had done, but it would make him feel a little better.

As good as a cold-blooded murderer could possibly feel, anyways.

He wanted his brother's forgiveness.

He wanted Justin's forgiveness.

He wanted Justin's family's forgiveness.

He wanted his classmates' and teachers' and community's forgiveness.

He wanted his own forgiveness.

Most of all, he wanted God's forgiveness.

It felt like he was occupying a pit right now. No light seemed to shine in his dark corner of the world.

_Save me from this prison_

_Lord, help me get away_

_Cause only you can save me now from this misery_

He had created a prison for himself and the only way out was by doing what he needed to have done from the very beginning.

He felt the guilt heavy in his heart.

_My mama used to say only Jesus can save us_

_Well, mama I know I act a fool_

_But I'll be gone 'til November I got packs to move cuz I hope_

_(Jesus walks)_

_God, show me the way because the Devil trying to break me down_

_(Jesus walks with me)_

_The only thing I pray is that my feet don't fail me now_

He had failed, there was nothing left to do but accept his punishment.

He slammed his head on the steering wheel.

_(Jesus walks)_

_And I don't think there is nothing I can do now to right my wrongs_

There was nothing he could do, he couldn't go back to the police.

All he could do was sit out here until someone found him and then he would just go peacefully.

_(Jesus walks with me)_

_I want to talk to God, but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long_

He threw his head back and stared at his truck's ceiling, he gave a heavy sigh.

He closed his eyes tight. He hadn't prayed this hard since his parents had been in the car wreck.

He knew that it was too late for him so he said a prayer for his brother, for Justin, for Justin's family, for his schoolmates, for his teachers and for his community.

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows I can't change_

_Lord help me, I can't change_

* * *

**A.N.: **Depressing, isn't it? The next chapter will be the killer again and then I think we'll get to the much anticipated tornado chapter and the face off between Gibbs, McGee and the Killer

The songs in this chapter were:

1, 2, 3,4: _Devils & Dust –_ Bruce Springsteen

5: _One –_ U2

6: _Heaven –_ Los Lonely Boys

7, 8, 9: _Jesus Walks –_ Kanye West

10: _Freebird –_ Lynyrd Skynyrd

...Yeah, I know, Lynyrd Skynyrd...I never thought I'd even listen to that one, much less use it.

Please review this one. I wrote it while I was home sick with the stomach virus, so if you don't review I'll come give you a big stomach-virus-hug!


	19. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, you know the drill

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is another dark one that I wrote and I'm still sorting out the next chapters so...just chill and watch the new episodes! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Knocking on Heaven's Door**

The killer weighed his options. The way he saw it, he had three choices.

_You've got to pick up the pieces_

_Come on_

_Sort your trash_

_You better pull yourself together_

_Maybe you've got too much trash_

_Better call_

_Call the law_

_When you gonna turn yourself in?_

One: He could turn himself in. He had already decided to nix that idea.

_Hey Joe_

_Where you gonna run to now_

_Where you gonna run to now_

_Hey Joe, I said_

_Where you gonna run to now_

_Where you gonna go_

Two: He could run away. But where would he go?

_I'm goin' way down south_

_Way down to Mexico way, alright_

_I'm goin way down south_

_Way down where I can be free_

He could flee the country. He though he remembered hearing that Canada won't send you back if you're facing the death penalty. How bad could life in a Canadian prison be?

And there was always Mexico...

_Ain't no one gonna find me_

_Ain't no hang-man gonna_

_He ain't gonna put a rope around me_

_You better believe it right now_

No one would ever find him if he left the country.

_I gotta go now_

_Hey, Joe_

_You better run on down_

_Goodbye everybody_

But that would be really hard, he wasn't even sure if he could make it a mile down the road without being stopped. There were probably roadblocks.

_Twenty years it's breaking you down, now that you understand there's no one around_

_Take a breath, just take a seat, your falling apart and tearing at the seams_

He knew that left only one option.

He had hoped it wouldn't come to that.

_Heaven forbid you end up alone and you don't know why_

_Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

But he couldn't just sit here any longer.

Option Three: Suicide.

_Mama, put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore_

_The dark, black cloud is coming down_

_Feels like I'm knocking on Heaven's door_

He had already given up so much else, why not just leave this life of crime.

There was nothing left to live for here on this earth.

He wanted to make sure that no other human being would ever suffer at his hands.

_So hush, little baby_

_Don't you cry_

_You know your daddy's bound to die_

_But all my trials, Lord, will soon be over_

All it would take is one little motion.

One little twitch and his trials would come to an end.

Life as he knew it would cease to exist.

He would never have to worry again.

_I push the trigger and I pull the thread_

_I've got to take it on the otherside_

_Take it on the otherside_

_Take it on_

_Take it on_

He wouldn't have to suffer the punishment of his crime. Instead he would die the noble death of a samurai who had failed his lord.

_How long, how long will I slide_

_Separate my side; I don't_

_I don't believe it's bad_

_Slittin' my throat_

_It's all I ever..._

How noble it would be. Like a gangster of the Prohibition era. Rather than let anyone have the glory of knowing that they killed him, he would kill himself.

Screw the cops.

Almost ready to put his plan into action, he turned on the radio and leaned back and listened with a much clearer head.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

* * *

**A.N.:** Part one of my Pre-Premier Fic-A-Thon.

The songs are:

1 – _Bonzo Goes to Bitburg (My Brain is Hanging Upside-Down) _: The Ramones

2, 3, 4, 5 – _Hey Joe_ : Jimi Hendrix

6, 7 – _Heaven Forbid _: The Fray

8 - _Knocking on Heaven's Door _: Guns N' Roses

9 – _An American Trilogy _: Elvis Presley

10, 11 – _Otherside _: Red Hot Chili Peppers

12 – _Let it Be_ :The Beatles

So, Jimi, Elvis and John all want you to review...Axl, too.

I am so stoked for the premier!


	20. Simple Man

**Chapter 20: Simple Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I had the money to own NCIS, I would pay someone to do my satistics for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it took so long for me to get this out, but my stats teacher gives me more homework than I once believed humanly possible. It's an awful class.

On the upside, this is a big milestone. Chapter 20! The second dec-set of chapters! This is the longest and best fanfiction that I've wrote (which isn't saying much in either department). So, yes, this is a Gibbs/McGee chapter, but they have to catch up with Tony/Ziva's story. So without further adieu, Chapter 20.

* * *

_The teenage queen_

_The loaded gun_

_The drop-dead dream_

_The chosen one_

_A Southern drawl_

_A world unseen_

_A city wall and a trampoline_

_Oh well, I don't mind, if you don't mind_

_Cause I don't shine, if you don't shine_

_Before you jump_

_Tell me what you find_

_Can you read my mind?_

McGee reached over and turned down the radio; he and Gibbs were driving back to Russellville, to their hotel.

"So...is this really all we can do?" he asked.

"For now," Gibbs replied gruffly.

"...I don't understand this, Boss."

"Huh?"

"I...I don't understand what could drive someone to do something like this...especially if it is this David-kid. I mean, he's only _eighteen_! He's still got the world in front of him!"

"So does everybody, McGee."

"Then why do they do what they do?"

"Do I look like a freakin' mind-reader, McGee? I don't have any idea why in the hell any one would do anything that they do."

"You mean like with Tony and Ziva?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why would she fall for a... _something _like Tony? I mean..._really_?"

"You believe in soulmates, McGee?"

"What?"

"She does...he's been all over her since she came...it was all a matter of when, not if."

"You believe in soulmates, Boss?"

"I don't swing that way, McGee."

"What?! No! That's not what I..."

Gibbs chuckled at the young man's frustration and turned the radio back up.

_People_

_Keep on learnin'_

_Soldiers_

_Keep on warrin'_

_World_

_Keep on turnin'_

_'Cause it won't be too long_

_Powers_

_Keep on lyin'_

_While your people_

_Keep on dyin'_

_World_

_Keep on turnin'_

_'Cause it won't be too long_

_I'm so darn glad he let me try it again_

_'Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin_

_I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then_

_Gonna keep on tryin' 'til I reach the highest ground_

_Teachers_

_Keep on teachin'_

_Preachers_

_Keep on preachin'_

_World_

_Keep on turnin'_

_'Cause it won't be too long_

_Oh, no_

_Lovers_

_Keep on lovin'_

_While believers_

_Keep on believin'_

_Sleepers_

_Just stop sleepin'_

_'Cause it won't be too long_

_Oh, no!_

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice, Boss," McGee began.

"That depends."

"On?"

"On the subject."

"Oh. Well, the subject is life."

"Life?"

"Yeah, how would you live."

"What?"

"Philosophically, how would you advise me to live my life?"

Gibbs thought about all the good advice he'd ever been given. Never stop learning; that wouldn't be a life-changing piece of advice for someone like McGee. Fight hard; also, not really good advice for McGee. Value everything you're given; so cliché. Take any second chance you get; he didn't want him to go out expecting second chances. Be a strong leader; that really never panned out well for McGee. Focus; he had no problem doing that.

_Mama told me when I was young_

"_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this_

_It'll help you some sunny day_

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_Go find a woman, you'll find love_

_And don't forget, son_

_There is someone up above_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son,_

_If you can?"_

Gibbs turned up the radio again and made a vague gesture toward it.

"You want my advice?"

McGee nodded enthusiastically.

"Live simply."

"Live simply?"

"Yeah. _Simple Man_, that's the point of the song."

"_Simple Man_?"

"Lynyrd Skynyrd. Even I knew that! You should listen to less _Bringing Out the Alpha Male_ or what ever that shit you listen to is called."

Despite the insult, McGee smiled at the rare lapse in the introversion of his boss.

"Gibbs, when we find this kid, what'll happen to him?"

_Welcome to the hard times, back again like its never been_

_For the first time it seems to mess with my head_

_When I realize what it takes, can I relate_

_With whatever, but never will it drive me to hate_

_Could be the next guy you take before I wake_

_Now I lay me down to sleep, eyes tight when I pray_

_This here is real life, circumstances make you think_

_Should I be counting my blessings, the next second my eyes blink_

_Here in the Southtown you know that kid don't play_

_Put it down on the street, will I see another day_

_If I make it back this time, gotta hold what is mine_

_And thank God that I made it alive_

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"We don't even know if he did it yet, McGee."

"But what if he did?"

"He'll be punished."

"As an adult?"

"He's 18 and he killed a man and kidnapped another."

"As an adult...Life's not really fair is it?"

"He made his choice, now he'll have to live with it."

_Whatever life brings_

_I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees again_

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt, I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many_

_Feel this way_

_Children, don't stop dancing_

_Believe you can fly_

_Away_

_Away_

_At time life's unfair and you know_

_It's plain to see_

"What about Justin?"

"What about him?"

"Assuming he's alive-"

Gibbs made a grunting noise deep in his throat.

"-what'll happen to him."

"He'll go back to his normal life."

"It won't really be normal anymore, will it?"

"Probably not."

"He'll have to deal with just about every media outlet in America; they'll be trying to interview him on the Today Show, the Early Show, Letterman, Leno, Conan, Ferguson...he'll be a big deal...assuming he's alive."

Gibbs made the noise again.

"He'll be in magazines, someone'll probably try to write a book about his experience-"

"Someone like you?"

"It's not a bad idea. I'm sure in the end there'll be one of those police procedural shows with an episode based on his story...or worse, a made-for-television movie...even _Tony _doesn't watch those things."

"We're not talking about an adult, McGee. This _kid_ will have to finish school, go to college; he's in the National Guard, before the year's up, he'll be in Iraq!"

McGee looked slightly taken aback by his boss's sudden anger.

"You wanna talk about how life's not fair for the killer?! Well, it sure as hell isn't going to be a walk in the park for Justin!" Gibbs snapped.

McGee breathed in shakily and leaned back into his seat.

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

* * *

**A.N.: **So as usual, the first thing I want to get out of the way is the songs that were in this chapter.

_Read My Mind –_ The Killers

_Higher Ground –_ Red Hot Chili Peppers

_Simple Man –_ Lynyrd Skynyrd

_Southtown –_ P.O.D.

_Don't Stop Dancing – _Creed

Gibbs got angry in this chapter, but I just thought that Gibbs wouldn't like the way McGee was talking. His nerves are really frayed right now and he couldn't listen to McGee talking like Justin would have it easy after this is over.

The whole thing that McGee was saying about a TV show or made-for-TV movie, that was what I said about some of the recent events locally...I'll discuss those in a moment.

_Simple Man _is the song that reminds me the most of Gibbs; so I thought it fit that the advice he gave McGee came from that song.

Now, back to the matter I had mentioned earlier. Life here in Arkansas has been filled with one tragedy after another. I'm sure that most of you have heard of Anne Pressley, unfortunately I hadn't until after the attack. It was a tragedy that seemed to shake the whole state and spread across the nation. Then late Sunday evening, the second tragedy occurred. A shooting on the campus of the University of Central Arkansas claimed two lives and another student was wounded. Only later was it told that the two students were killed _by mistake_. They were looking for two other people. _Really? _What purpose did these killings serve? Any of them? Sorry, I'm just so worked up about this...

...But anyways, please review.


	21. Freedom Fighter

**Chapter 21: Freedom Fighter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Really, if Bellasario will sell me this show, I'll do all the statistics he wants...as long as he tells me if its a permutation or a combination, I still haven't figured out which is which.

**Author's Note: **I believe that the next chapter will be a Tony/Ziva chapter because I'm tired of writing for the killer and the time lines are getting too close to the end of the story, it's almost faceoff time!

* * *

That night after eating dinner, Gibbs stood on a porch outside the hotel. He was leaned up against a cool, metal fence and staring up at the unending cosmos above his head.

He could see more stars here than he could in Washington, but still fewer than his times isolated from society. In the desert, watching the stars; no other lights to be seen, just him and the sky.

Without his consent, his mind wandered to Justin and David. He knew that the killer was David, he could feel it in his gut. It was this little twinge of anger every time David was mentioned, that's how he knew.

He thought about what the two boys must be going through. How, despite their polar opposite situations, they both would be experiencing similar emotions. Fear, namely.

_Across the field you see the sky ripped open_

_See the rain through a gaping wound_

_Pounding on women and children_

_Who run_

_Into the arms_

_Of America_

A car passing by the hotel blasted loud rock music.

Gibbs remembered what it was like to be afraid, it was on those nights when he was alone in the desert with the stars. That's when he was most afraid. It was calm nights like this one that made him worry. Even now, so far away from that time and place; a nagging voice would still cause him to stay on alert.

_Down the middle drops one more_

_Grain of sand_

_They say that_

_New life makes losing life easier to understand_

_Words are kind_

_They help ease the mind_

_I miss my old friend_

_And though you gotta go_

_We'll keep a piece of your soul_

_One goes out_

_One comes in_

He didn't envy Tony and Ziva's tasks. He hated talking to victims' families. There was nothing that you could say that made anything any better.

Not knowing was worse than knowing most of the time. He knew that until Justin was found, his family would do nothing but worry. At least if they knew he was dead, they could bury him and put it behind them; get on with their lives. Until they knew something about the boy, their lives would be frozen in place. They couldn't carry out any previously made plans because they would want to wait in case Justin came back. On the other hand, they wouldn't want to make any new plans; in case Justin didn't come back.

_Come home, brother_

_All is forgiven_

_And we all cried when you were driven away_

_Come home, brother_

_Everything is better_

_Everything is better when you come home to stay_

Even if Justin came back, he could never go back to normal.

Even after the initial publicity circus that McGee had mentioned earlier, he would still have the memories of this. He would never forget this.

Gibbs couldn't wait for this whole ordeal to be over with. It was bad enough when there was a kid involved in a case, but a case with a kid victim and a kid suspect was just too much for Gibbs.

He wanted to wrap this up and never think about this case again. If he never had to come back to Arkansas, it would be too soon.

A low rumble of thunder rolled over Gibbs as the stars began to be obscured by clouds.

Before he knew it, the sky was clouded over. The only light in the sky was the lights of Russellville reflected off the clouds and back down onto Russellville.

Rain suddenly began to pelt Gibbs, plastering his gray hair to his face. He turned and looked at the hotel and thought longingly of the sleep he knew would be reluctant to come.

He didn't know how this would end, but he prayed that it ended pretty damn soon.

_In this rain_

_It makes it harder than it needs to be_

_What you didn't know_

_That it is always gonna stay this way, yeah_

_I thought that there was something going wrong with me_

_I thought that everyone in this life should be free_

_But now I realize that something here is wrong_

_Would you come and let me sing to people_

_Come and help me sing this song_

_Dance for the freedom fighters of the world_

* * *

**A.N.: **Songs for this chapter are:

_Bullet the Blue Sky – P.O.D._

_If I Could –_ Jack Johnson

_Fine Line –_ Paul McCartney

_Freedom Fighters – _The Music

Okay, guess what! My Halloween costume this year was...ABBY!!! And you know what?! I won 1st Place in our school's costume contest! I won a copy of Nightmare Before Christmas!

You can see pictures on my Photobucket...But I still can't do a link so go to my profile where I'll place a link. Then look under my Halloween 2008 album.

Ooh! Ooh! Guess what else! We're doing Model United Nations and guess what?!...Wait, I already said 'guess what'...Anyways! Our country is...Chile! Yay! ...Of course, the only reason that Jordon agreed was because their president is a socialist and so is Jordon...yeah, its weird...we're strange people.

Now, uh...let me see...I don't think I have anything else to say...herm...

Oh! Okay! So this chapter is for (on the off-chance she sees this) Mrs. Brimhall and Mrs. Gosser. If it wasn't for them I would never make it through statistics. Mrs. Brimhall is the facilitator and Mrs. Gosser is the librarian.

Please review for Charlee, Walker, Kayla and me (the stats class). Oh! And a special review for Walker who has colored his hair bright red...fruit punch red...or as Jordon might say, socialist red...hmmm...maybe I shouldn't have taken that Kool-Ade from Jordon...ANYWAYS! Please review.


	22. Must Have Done Something Right

* * *

Chapter 22: Must've Done Something Right

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Short, sweet, and to the point.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So finally we're back to Tony and Ziva. They take over for a few chapters here. Oh, and FLUFF WARNING. You have been warned. This chapter is like cotton candy...only less sticky.

* * *

_Maybe I'm just lucky_

_'Cause it's hard to believe_

_Believe that somebody like you'd_

_End up with someone like me_

Tony and Ziva walked back up to their hotel room, arms linked. They smiled big, cheesy smiles at each other at every other step. They kissed on they elevator and giggled when the doors opened. In general, they did all the things that make you roll your eyes and groan when you see it.

When they got to the room, Ziva went on in; Tony froze in the doorway and watched her.

__

_And I know that it's so cliché_

_To talk about you this way_

_But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_

After Jeanne, he never thought that he would ever want to go through all the old hopelessly in love clichés; but with Ziva he would. With her he'd do more. God! He was obsessed!

__

_It's so very obvious_

_To everyone watching us_

_That we have got something real good_

_Goin' on_

She watched him standing in the doorway and laughed a little; she walked over to him and kissed him lightly. God! What had gotten into her?! She couldn't have ever imagined that a person could make her act like this...But everything with Tony was different than anything else had ever been.

How could they keep this hidden? They were both so bold and obvious about this relationship. It had been going on for less than an hour and they both already had it written all over their faces.

__

_And I'm racking my brain_

_For a new, improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me_

_Than what I know how to say_

He backed out of her kiss and shut the door, half-laughing.

"What?" she smiled up at him, as though they were a part of some inside joke.

"I...It's just that I...have nothing to say at all," he chuckled.

"That's a first."

"Well, everything is so played out and cliché. Nothing seems like it would fit this...Most of all, there's _no way_ that I could _possible_ put in words how I feel right now."

__

_You're okay_

_With the way_

_This is going to be_

_'Cause this is going to be_

_The best thing we've ever seen_

"And you were worried about sounding cliché," she teased.

"Shut up," he teased back, leaning down for another kiss.

"All I need to know is that you're happy," she smiled.

"Are you?"

"Well, this conversation is going nowhere fast," she joked.

"No, really. Are you happy with this? Because I've never felt better."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Mutual? How romantic," he teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

__

_If anyone could make me a better person_

_You could_

_All I gotta say is I must've done something good_

"Change me," he pulled away from her.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Wait...that may have came out wrong-"

"_Really_?" she smirked.

"Change my _personality._"

"_Why _would I want to do that?"

"Because the Tony that I've been doesn't deserve you."

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's the Tony I've fallen in love with?"

"No."

"Well-"

"No one could love _that _Tony."

"Is it usual to talk about yourself like you are?" she taunted.

__

_Came along one day and you rearranged_

_My life_

_ll I gotta say is I must've done something right_

"Really. I've done nothing to deserve you, Ziva," he took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"In that case, I've done nothing to deserve you."

"Yes, you have."

"_Really?_ What have I done_ exactly_?"

"You have turned my entire world upside down, Ziva. You've changed everything that I ever wanted...I just want you now. I want you to be happy."

"You make me sound like a saint, Tony...Which we all know, I am not."

"That's for sure," he teased, "But you're still too good for me."

"Are you trying to turn me away or are-"

"NO! No! God, no!" Tony shouted, clutching her hands tighter.

"Because all I've heard is how 'awful' you are and how you 'don't deserve' me...Tony come on...You must've done something right," she smiled, kissing him again.

* * *

**A.N.: **Can't say I didn't warn ya. That was most definitely fluff...in it's purest.

The song was _Must've Done Something Right_ by Relient K

I believe there's a little more substance to the next chapter. We'll be getting more into what Mrs. Miers refers to as literary 'red meat'.

Oh, and I am _so _excited that I got to write this chapter. That means that I actually got to use my Deer Day for what I wanted to do...other than spending $60 in Hot Topic, $40 in a candy store, getting a custom NCIS beanie, and eating some frozen custard that made my lactose intolerant belly go round and round. I went to Branson...it was dang cold.

...Hmmm...who to dedicate this chapter to...

Let's see...how 'bout my friend Terence. Terence _hates _NCIS with a passion...but he's like the Tony to my Ziva...only without the underlaying sexual frustration. Oh, and this one goes out to the Model U.N. Team! WhoOt! ...And two words to keep in mind for later chapters: Corn porn. Yeah. You'll just have to wait and see what all that's about.


	23. Bad Feeling in the Air

**Chapter 23: Bad Feeling In The Air**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **...If I owned it...wait, I've said that one...huh, I'm out of witty disclaimers...well, you know how it ends.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Look! It's another chapter! Already! ...I was home sick today and was too incoherent to write a Model U.N. Position paper...I blame Walker, he puked in the chemistry classroom Wednesday...jerkface.

Oh, and this isn't all Tony/Ziva; there's about a paragraph at the end that sets up for a future Gibbs/McGee/Beau chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

The alarm rudely woke Tony early that morning. He growled as he extracted his arm to hit the button to turn off the alarm, but didn't make an effort to move from the position he currently occupied.

His arms were wrapped tightly around Ziva, pressing her to his bare chest.

Damn that clock!

Damn the sun!

Damn work!

Damn morning!

Why couldn't he just relax here, in his lover's arms, for just a few more hours.

But no, Gibbs had told them to go to that kid's house today.

Why did they have to go? There wasn't going to be a damn thing out there.

Wow. He sure was cursing a lot this morning.

But, damn it!, he was angry!

He gently shook Ziva and whispered, "Zee, we gotta get up. Hey, Zee, we gotta go work."

Eventually she groaned and pried open her eyes.

"Hey, good morning," she smiled a sleepy smile.

"Not really."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because, I'd really rather stay here in bed with you than go out on some wild goose chase."

"You don't think we'll find anything?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"See?"

"But, it's our job," she sighed.

"We could just not and say we did," he joked, rolling over onto his back and pulling her on top of him.

She laughed for a moment before sobering up and looking at him with a focused look, "And what if there is something there?"

"You've always gotta ruin it for me, doncha?" he teased.

"You usually take care of that on your own," she teased back.

"I guess we should get up...shower...get dressed...maybe find all of our clothes from last night..." he smiled, looking around the room at their scattered clothing.

She smiled back and shouted, "I call first shower!"

"Can I come, too?" he followed her.

She shut the door in his face and laughed, "Find your clothes, hairy-butt."

He chuckled at the childish behavior of their in-house assassin. He knew that she was the youngest member of the team, but most of the time she seemed so weathered and worn that she had more in common with Gibbs than McGee.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to ponder his lover and extracted a sock from beneath the sheets of the bed. Thinking about last night, he laughed. He couldn't believe the events of the past 24 hours.

She came out of the bathroom, now fully-dressed; he dropped a kiss onto her lips in passing and went in to take his own shower.

She wondered around the room, picking up various articles of their clothing that had been carelessly discarded last night. She couldn't believe that this was happening, and it didn't really bother her at all that it was going so fast; it was the most comfortable she had been in a relationship in a long time.

Tony hadn't pressured her, everything that had transpired was a mutual decision.

They were partners, at work and in love.

Tony came out of the bathroom and asked if she was ready to go, she nodded. They headed downstairs and he stopped at a computer to get the map McGee had emailed him. He printed it off and they drove back toward Judson Hill.

They passed Judson Hill and kept driving. They turned off the main road and drove for a little while before the road ended...in a creek.

"Oh come on! I know I read this map right!" Tony groaned, slamming his head against the steering wheel.

"Let me see the map," she demanded, taking the map from him and looking it over.

"See, we were on this highway then we turned off here and I kept driving...there's no creek on this map!" he shouted, pointing at the map.

She kept looking over the map, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around and go back to see a road sign," she demanded.

"Okay, okay," he complied.

He drove for a while back down the road he had came until they found a road sign.

"See!" she said, "The road on the map is Jackson Road, this is Jack Creek Road...huh...Jack _Creek _Road."

"Shut up," he grumbled, driving back toward the main road.

"So, where do I go from here?"

"Keep going the way you were going."

"For how long?"

"About a quarter of a mile."

"Okay," Tony found the road and they turned down it, "How far do we go this way?"

"About five miles."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Boondocks! Forget Virginia. _This _is the freakin' boondocks to beat _all _boondocks! This is just- I can't- WHO LIVES OUT HERE?!"

"Apparently David Cooper and his family lived out here," Ziva replied.

"You are such a smart ass."

"You love my smart ass."

"...I don't know if its your _smart_ ass that I love..."  
She elbowed him in the ribs and he jerked the steering wheel. She grabbed the dash and the top of the window and shouted, "Damn it, DiNozzo!"

"That's what you get."

"Are you trying to kill us?"

He laughed maniacally and she slapped his arm.

"Hey! You want me to really wreck it this time?" he teased.

"Shut up and drive...or I will."

"God, no!" he said, putting both hands on the wheel and focusing on the road.

"Hey, Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

"You're the one driving."

"You're the one with the map."

"So...are we there yet?"

She looked at the map, "Almost."

"How far?"

"Hey! Wait!"

He slammed on the brakes, "What?!"

"Here. Turn left."

"Okay," he turned the car onto a gravel driveway and up to a fairly nice one-story house.

They parked the car and walked up to the front door, they knocked and called, "Federal agents! Anybody here?!"

After waiting a few minutes, they started around back; their hands on their guns and checking in every window that they passed.

They repeated the process at the backdoor, then went and checked the barn and toolshed.

Finding nothing and no one, they returned to the house.

"Go do! That voodoo! That you do! So _weh-hell_!" Tony said, pointing at the door lock.

Ziva walked up and began picking the lock, "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn how to do this."

"Well, you just do it so well," he smiled a charming smile.

"You're pathetic," she said, opening the door.

"And you're amazing," he said walking in.

They cleared the house and then began a room-by-room search for anything that could lead them to David.

* * *

Early that morning, a phone call awoke Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's Beau. We've had a hit on the bolo. Some off-duty Rangers saw the truck in an abandoned barn. They can't say for sure if David was there, but they say that the trailer was there. We're going out there. Meet us in Hector in two hours."

"We'll be there."

They hung up the phone.

"McGee!" Gibbs commanded. McGee awoke instantly.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Get ready. They've found him."

As they exited the hotel they were met by an offensive wall of suffocating humidity. The bad feeling in Gibbs's gut was reflected in the still air.

* * *

**A.N.: **Look, ma! No songs! Yeah, I wrote this one and was too sick to think about extra stuff like song lyrics; so this one has no song lyrics.

Oh, and about my stomach ache, I'm feeling a lot better now.

I am _so _jealous! My uncle is going with his friends to the space shuttle launch and they're getting to go as close a civilians are allowed to be! Lucky! But he's sending pictures so maybe it'll be okay.

Oh, and the thing that Tony said before Ziva picked the lock was from _Blazing Saddles_.

Hey, don't worry. Teddy bears aren't made from real bears...just their fur and noses. Man, I love Homer Simpson.


	24. The Day That I Die

**Chapter 24: The Day That I Die**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Why do I keep writing this? Y'all know that I don't own NCIS...just a hat that says 'NCIS' on it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Put me in a deli, I'm on a roll! Yeah, corny (keep remembering corn porn) I know. However, I decided to put up another chapter since I already had it written. It's short, however. It's also a Killer chapter. I believe it's the last killer-only chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

_One day I woke up_

_I woke up knowing_

_Today is the day I will die_

That morning the killer woke up and a chill fell over him.

The feeling in the air was enough to give him a chill. He knew that feeling, it was the feeling that always came before they sky erupted in storms.

But that wasn't it. Something else was giving him a chill.

He wouldn't live to see the end of the day.

_Cashdogg was barkin'_

_Went to the park and_

_Enjoyed it one last time_

He took in a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of the air for the last time.

He paused and listened to the sounds around him.

He went over to the trailer and pulled open the door and went to Justin and knelt down; he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Justin looked in the direction of the voice, but couldn't see where it came from due to the blindfold.

_I called my mother_

_Told her I loved her_

_And I begged her not to cry_

He left the trailer and shut it back up.

He knelt down in the dirt and looked up at the sky through the holes in the roof.

"I'm sorry, mom! I'm sorry, dad! I know that this is not what you wanted from me, but it won't matter! Soon enough I'll be up there with you anyway. Even if I don't make it, hell couldn't even be as bad as my life is right now. I'm so sorry. I've failed everyone. I love you."

_I wrote a letter_

_That said I'd miss her_

_And I signed that goodbye._

He went to his truck and found some scrap paper and began to scrawl a letter on it. The letter was to his brother. He apologized that his brother hadn't made the assignment that he had wanted. He apologized for not being a Marine like his brother wanted. Most of all he apologized for failing for his brother. Then he signed the letter goodbye.

He had made peace with the world.

_You know the happiest day of my life_

_I swear the happiest day of my life_

_Is the day that I die_

* * *

**A.N.: **The lyrics make their shining return. The song is _The Day That I Die _by Good Charlotte.

Furthermore, I am over my bout with an unknown stomach bug, thanks for any concern.

I've got a special secret for you! I'm putting a link on my profile to my Halloween photos and pictures of people that inspired the characters in this fanfic. I'm also putting a link to a YouTube video of the ringtones that Tony gave everyone back in Chapter 10. Please, go to my profile and check them out...and maybe comment on them in a review or a PM or something.

Now, I'm off to write a position paper for Model United Nations..._exciting_.

Review por favor. Look, they've even changed the button so it's more fun to click! Yay! Click! Review for the new button!


	25. Sitting, Waiting, Watching

**Chapter 25: Sitting, Waiting, Watching**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Come on, if I owned NCIS do you really think that I'd be writing fanfictions?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, bear with me folks. This one is a little longer and a little more pointless than they've been being. The length and pointlessness are to make a point. Waiting is dang boring when there's nothing to do.

So, without further delay, here it is. It's tornado time.

* * *

After finding no one at the house and going on a fruitless hunt for evidence, they returned to the car.

Frustrated, Tony slammed his hands on the steering wheel, "Damn it!"

"Tony, please, there is no reason to let this bother you like you are doing," Ziva said.

He shook his head and as he began to drive he argued back, "No reason?! _No reason_?! Ziva, let me remind you that we are stuck in Hillbilly Hell and our only lead on where our main suspect could be was empty."

"It could be worse, Tony," she argued back, as rain began to pelt the windshield.

"Yeah, it _could _be raining," he shot, sarcastically.

"Tony! Calm down. You are being-"

"Oh my god, Ziva...that's not- It isn't- It can't be-" Tony slammed on the breaks and pointed to the sky, that had became a sickening shade of toxic green.

Shelooked in the direction he was pointing in, and saw what he had saw, "Oh my god, Tony, is that-"

"Yeah, it is."

"What do we do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"Tony, it's coming this way!" Ziva shrieked, pointing to the gnarled funnel winding down from the clouds.

"I- uh- I _don't know!"_ Tony shouted, becoming hysterical.

"Over there!" she shouted.

Near the road was a young man beckoning them to come with him, someone behind him was already running down into a storm cellar.

Tony and Ziva abandoned their car and ran to the boy, they followed him down into the cement structure and he pulled the heavy metal door behind them.

Down in the cellar, a girl had a lantern lit and a radio on and was listening to weather reports.

She pulled out a cell phone and called someone and told that there was a tornado on the ground.

It took Tony and Ziva a moment to recognize that the girl was Syd Carter, from the school and as the boy stepped around them and into the lantern-light they recognized him as Jack Harper.

"Officer David, Special Agent DiNozzo...nice weather we're havin' innit?" Jack joked, smiling at Tony and Ziva.

Tony sighed exasperatedly.

"You guys okay?" Syd asked.

They both nodded.

When a report came over the radio about the storm passing over them, they all froze, eyes and ears glued to the radio.

The report ended and they went on to detail more storms in the area.

"They said that the line won't be completely out of the area until after midnight," Syd said.

Tony rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

"And even then, there'll be downed power lines and debris on the roads, y'all shouldn't plan on leaving before morning," Jack continued.

The loud banging sound of something crashing on to the top of the cellar made them all jump a little and Syd added, "Morning at the earliest."

Tony sighed, and collapsed onto a bench in frustration. Ziva sat down beside him and Syd and Jack occupied the bench across the cellar.

"Well, it could always be worse," Syd said, unaware of what had happened the last time that was said. "Don't think of me as rude, but _how?_" Tony said.

"Well, let me set the scene for ya. It was the afternoon of January 21, 1999. The afternoon highs that day had been in the 80's and the humidity was next to unbearable-"

"Syd, get to the point," Jack groaned.

"Shut up," she said, continuing, "There were, like, 60-something tornadoes that night and we were in a storm cellar for about 10 – 12 hours...and the cellar leaked, bad. I had this gigantic stuffed toy dolphin and he got _drenched._"

"Syd...why do you remember crap like that?" Jack asked.

Syd punched him hard in the arm.

"Some pacifist you are!" Jack shouted, rubbing his injured arm.

"Wuss," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"..._Anyways!" _Jack shouted, in order to change the subject, "Anything interesting happening with you guys?"

"Nope," Tony shrugged.

"No," Ziva shook her head.

"Will the fun ever stop?" Syd replied dryly.

"So what do we do for the next," Tony checked his watch, "Fourteen hours?"

"Sleep?" Jack offered.

"For_ fourteen_ hours?" Ziva looked at him skeptically.

"I could," he shrugged.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you could, Jackson," Syd said, shaking her head.

"So where are your parents, Jack?" Tony asked.

Jack shrugged, "I hope that they stayed at my brother's house. They went over to see my baby nephew. I hope to God that they didn't try to come home in this storm."

"You've got a new nephew?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, Oliver Gregory. He's, like, a week old," Jack shrugged again.

"So what were you two doing here without any adults?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Working on a project for Spanish class," Syd replied, "We usually just throw them together at the last minute, but after that last one...all of them will be fully planned from here on out."

"What happened last time?" Ziva asked.

"_Jack,_ would you care to tell the story?"

"Oh, but you tell it so much better."

"_Fine. _We had to do a skit like we were in a restaurant, in Spanish, of course. It was me and Jack and a senior girl named, Payton. One of the things that we had to have in the skit was a problem, ours was that the waiter; played by Jack; didn't give me any silverware. So, Payton writes up the skit the night before we perform it, we've got cue cards and everything. The teacher starts filming it and everything is running smoothly, then I say that I don't have any silverware, in Spanish, and Jack looks down at the table and says, 'That's awful'...in English! Then he looks up at the camera and says, 'Lo siento.' and proceeds to read Payton's lines! It was terrible!"

"So...no more procrastinating, huh?" Tony asked, smiling.

"That sounds just like something you would do," Ziva whispered to him, making him chuckle a little.

"See, we just waisted, like, ten minutes," Jack replied, smiling, "We'll make it."

"How exactly are we going to sleep?" Ziva asked.

"Good question," Syd said, looking at Jack, and Tony nodded in agreement.

"That cabinet has pillows and blankets in it, and the benches fold out into cots," Jack said.

"Dibs!" Syd shouted.

"What?! So I have to sleep on the floor?" Jack demanded.

"Or sleep with your head at the foot of the cot, right next to my feet," Syd smiled.

"Better than the floor," Jack nodded.

"Anymore stories?" Tony asked, seeing that this would be the only way to pass the time until the storms were over.

"How 'bout the 'Stormy Story', Syd?" Jack offered.

"Oh, that is a good one," Syd agreed, "You tell it."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack smiled, "So me and Syd are on the quiz bowl team with this really goofy girl named Mya. So we were in a game and they asked some kind of question like, 'What was the name of the foal of Misty of Chincoteague', none of us have read this book. So Mya waits until right before they call time and buzzes in and says, 'I dunno...Stormy!' and it was the _right answer_. Then she goes 'Oh my god! I just guessed!'. So that was at regionals, when we're on our way to state we stop to eat at...somewhere, I don't remember...anyway, our waitress comes up to us and says, 'Hi, my name is Stormy'...we all almost fell over laughing. When the waitress left, Mrs. Davis gave us this awful look and said 'You weren't making fun of her name were you?', so we had to remind her of the story...I swear, none of us could keep a straight face through that meal."

By the end of that story Jack and Syd were laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Jack, dude, I gotta tell you what me, Jeremiah, and Levi did to Mya yesterday," Syd laughed.

"Yeah, what?"

"We were looking up stuff for Model United Nations and Mya got up and went to the printer because she was printing off, like, 47 pages on the national policies of Chile, or something like that; so me and Jeremiah and Levi all get on her computer and she says, 'Don't use my computer to look at porn.' and I looked at Jeremiah and said, 'Did she just say 'corn'?'. So Jeremiah and Levi went into Google images and typed in corn and started saving all these pictures to Mya's name. It'd be just like a regular picture of corn but they'd save it as, like, 'corn on corn' or 'naked kernel' or 'corn strip'. One was a can of corn and Jeremiah labeled it 'nice can'. One was a compost pile with corn cobs in it and Levi labeled it 'dirty corn'. There was this thing that took corn off the cob and we labeled it 'stripper'. There were two pictures of corn cobs that we labeled 'hard core corn' and 'shaved corn'. But the best one was this picture of President Bush holding some corn and the caption was 'Something's wrong with this banana' and we saved it as 'bushy corn'. Oh. My. Gosh. You should have been there. By the time we were done we had saved, like, 21 pieces of corn porn to Mya's name. It was fan-freakin'-tastic," Syd laughed.

This time Tony laughed along with Syd and Jack.

Ziva just leaned over to Tony and said, "Why do I have the feeling that you are planning on doing something similar to McGee when we get back?"

Tony smiled an evil smile.

"You got any stories, Tony?" Jack asked.

"Oh! God, no!" Ziva faked terror.

"Man, if I told you guys everytime that I super-glued McGee's face/hands/etc. to his desk/keyboard/anything I can put glue on, we would still be talking when we left this hole," Tony grinned.

"Okay then...Ziva? Anything? Anything at all?" Jack asked.

"Well-"

"No. Hell no. I don't want to hear how many people you've killed or how you've killed them. Hell no. Stop. No. Don't tell any stories. Because, to quote myself, you're a sick chick, David." Tony said.

Ziva just grinned back.

"How 'bout a game?" Jack offered.

"What kind of game?" Tony asked.

"How 'bout I quote a movie and you have to name the movie it's from?" Jack said.

"Oooh...you have peaked my interests."

"We'll play teams, okay? You and Ziva versus me and Syd?"

"Sounds fine. Who starts?"

"Age before beauty, my friend," Jack replied smoothly.

"Okay, whatever," Tony grinned, thinking, "We'll start easy."

"'Illinois Nazis!' 'I _hate _Illinois Nazis!'" Tony said.

"_The Blues Brothers_" Syd answered, "'If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late 'cause I had to go to the store, to get some peanut butter, 'cause all we have, is, _IS STINKING TUNA_!'"

"Oooh! _Lilo and Stitch_!" Ziva shouted out, "'Uh, well, if anyone from the, uh, from the IRS is watching, I... forgot to file my, my, my 1040 return. Um, I meant to do it today, but, uh...'"

"_Apollo 13_," Jack replied, "'One third of a gopher would only arouse my appetite without bedding it down.' 'Oh, you can have the whole thing. Me and Pete already had one apiece. We ran across a whole... gopher village.'"

"_O Brother, Where Art Thou?_." Tony replied, "'In the words of the late great Colonel Sanders: I'm too drunk to taste this chicken.'"

"_Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby_, good one. My go," Jack thought for a moment, "'There used to be a way to stick it to The Man. It was called rock 'n' roll. But guess what. Oh, no. The Man ruined that too with a little thing called MTV! So don't waste your time trying to make anything cool or pure or awesome, because The Man's just going to call you a fat, washed up loser and crush your soul. So do yourselves a favor and just give up!'"

"_School of Rock, _come on, kid. Challenge me!" Tony laughed, "'Dozens of people spontaneously combust each year. It's just not really widely reported.'"

"Oooh! One of my favorites! _This is Spinal Tap_!" Jack grinned big.

"Is this getting boring to anyone else?" Syd asked. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Shut it! My turn!" Jack shouted, "'So, Lone Starr, now you see that evil will always triumph, because good is dumb.'"

"_Spaceballs_! Damn, that is a good movie!" Tony shouted.

"_Really_. Isn't there something else we could do?" Ziva sighed.

"Not now, I've gotta teach this punk a lesson," Tony said, gritting his teeth, "'What did you expect? "Welcome, sonny"? "Make yourself at home"? "Marry my daughter?" You've got to remember that these are just simple farmers. These are people of the land. The common clay of the new West. You know…morons.'"

"_Blazing Saddles._ I think that's enough with the Mel Brooks movies," Jack grinned.

"I think that's enough with _any _movies," Syd commented.

"Quiet!" Tony and Jack demanded at the same time.

"My turn," Jack called, "'We are working a con, walking the razor's edge. On one side, gold. On the other side…painful, agonizing failure!'"

"_The Road to El Dorado_. My tu-"

"No!" Ziva and Syd shouted.

"It's almost nine o'clock. You two have been playing this _stupid _game for an hour. You're done. Tie. Draw. Truce. Armistice. Whatever you want to call it. It's done. This is the Treaty of Ghent to your stupidity War of 1812. ...Heh, heh...that was actually pretty good because the War of 1812 was pretty much a draw, too...Just a little history nerd joke..." Syd chuckled. Jack laughed a little, but Tony and Ziva just gave weird looks to the two.

"Soooo...nine...huh...._nine_...doesn't sound like the storm's let up any...They're still broadcasting tornado warnings on the radio...I guess we should make ourselves comfortable. Get some sleep, yeah?" Jack rambled.

"Sounds like...well, it's really our only option," Tony shrugged.

Jack and Tony got up and pulled some pillows and blankets out of a trunk then Jack showed them how to pull the benches out to make a vaguely bed-like bench.

Tony and Ziva curled up together and fell asleep; Jack and Syd stretched out on opposite ends of their bench and followed suit.

* * *

**A.N.: **Can't say I didn't warn you.

The phrase 'Hillbilly Hell' is a quote from _Cars._

The story of January 21, 1999 is a true story. (there's actually a lot more to it, I shortened it for this)

All the school stories were based on real things that I've done/been involved in/said/etc. Oh, and yes, the third story was the infamous Corn Porn. (You can stop remembering it now) I think that's the funniest, most nerdy thing we've ever done.

The movie lines are some of my favorite lines from some of my favorite movies...I know, my taste in movies is questionable...at best...

The cellar, sky turns green, only the radio works (the local stations play the same weather report for an hour, even after the all-clear sirens have sounded) part of the story; yeah, I've been there. In case you haven't, it's not fun...at all.

OH! My nerd joke! I thought of that when I was reading over this and I was like 'Oh! Yeah! Treaty of Ghent was like a truce after the War of 1812, which really didn't prove anything! Yay for APUSH!' So, yeah, that is _just _like something I would actually say.

Continuing, please hit the fancy, new, green review button (or use the old drop-down thing if you still have it an prefer it. Pffsht! Purists!). Review this one for Walker (Jack), Amy (Mya- Which is just Amy rearranged, she came up with that), Ashley (Peyton), Jeremiah (Jeremiah...why did I even use the parentheses), and Levi (Jordon...Socialist Jordon).

...And as a bonus, while Amy and I were rearranging letters in people's names we rearranged the letters in Cote de Pablo...Yeah, check this out..._Deep Taco Lob_. Yeah. I know. Awesome, huh?


	26. Showdown

**Chapter 26: Showdown**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Man, if they wanna buy this, I'll sell it. (Which should be a hint that I don't own NCIS)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, everyone, take a deep, calming, cleansing breath. This is the chapter that you have been waiting for (maybe).

* * *

When they got to Hector, there were two black Arkansas State Police SUVs waiting for them.

Two ASP officers, Gary Turner, and Sturgis Wood were already loading one. Gibbs and McGee climbed in the second along with Beau and Brice Talbot.

"How far out are we?" Gibbs asked.

"About 20 miles. In these hills, that'll take us about half an hour," Brice replied, taking off down the narrow highway.

Gibbs sat back and did what everyone in the two SUVs were doing: prepared himself.

They all knew that this wouldn't end well.

They didn't know if Justin was alive.

They didn't know if David was alive.

They didn't know if David was armed.

They didn't know if David was alone.

What they didn't know was a hell of a lot more than what they did know.

In fact, right now all Gibbs was conscious of was that he was going out there to save a kid and avenge a Marine. To avenge a fallen brother. You don't mess with us.

_This is what you get_

_This is what you get_

_This is what you get when you mess with us_

The SUVs pulled off onto a narrow, winding dirt road. They trekked several miles into the woods before coming to a clearing. On the far side of the clearing was a dilapidated old barn. Inside that barn was David Cooper.

The killer stood at the wall of the barn. He watched the vehicles approach through a hole in the rotted wood. He recognized the state police star on the side. It was time.

_But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you_

_I'm standing on my own two feet_

He went and set up a makeshift barricade to stand behind. He checked his weapon. He looked out the window and watched the eight men skulk across the field toward him. He wasn't going down without a fight. He was going down swinging.

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_Repeating to the sound of the beat_

He got down behind his barricade and waited. He heard the footsteps lightly approaching the barn. They had him surrounded and he knew it. He wouldn't be coming out of this alive; but if he had his way, at least one of them wouldn't either.

Gibbs and Beau led into the barn from the front, McGee and another ASP officer had the left, Sturgis and Gary had the right, and the remaining ASP officer and Brice were in the back.

_Another one bites the dust_

Gibbs stood on one side of the doorway and Beau on the other. Beau gave a short nod to Gibbs, who shouted, "Federal Agents!"

Beau and Gary also identified their departments.

They were answered with a manic yell, "You'll have to come in here and kill me, 'cause I'm not goin' to prison! I won't do it!"

"David! Put down your weapon!" Gibbs shouted.

"How do you know who I am?!" David responded, angrily.

"We know all about you David! Now, is this what Cade would want you to do?!" Beau shouted.

"Cade wanted that mission! That bastard, Daniel Stewart, took it from him!"

"David, you know that's not what happened!" Gibbs shouted back.

"Well, that's how I see it! Why don't you come in here and look at me?! I'm gonna die one way or another!" David bellowed back.

"That's not how it has to end, David!" Gary yelled.

"It's either death or life in prison or death row! I'd rather go down fighting! FACE ME!" David demanded. He fired a round toward the front door; it splintered the wall above Beau's head.

Gibbs nodded at Beau and they went into the barn, weapons drawn.

"Drop your gun, David!" Gibbs demanded.

"Never!" David shouted, blindly firing at Gibbs.

Gibbs returned fire, purposely shooting close to David without hitting him.

The others joined them, weapons drawn.

David looked around, panning his gun from one man to the next.

"Put it down, David. It's over," Gibbs demanded.

"I don't freakin' think so," David said with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

Beau looked up in time to see David point the gun at Gibbs; he ran and jumped on Gibbs, knocking him to the ground.

David fired just as Beau had stepped in front of Gibbs. The bullet shot into Beau's shoulder with a sickening sound. Beau arched his back and shouted out in pain as he fell over. From behind, the ASP officer took a shot at David. It struck David's back and he crumpled to the ground.

McGee, Gary, and an ASP officer ran to Beau. The others ran to David. Gibbs walked over to David and watched the boy struggling to breathe. In his last breath he looked up at Gibbs with a look of satisfaction and said, "Tell Cade I'm sorry." Then he was gone.

Seeing that the ASP officer and the Park Rangers were taking care of Beau and that one officer was calling ambulances and the coroner, he called McGee over to help him open the trailer.

They lifted the heavy metal door of the trailer and prepared themselves for the worst.

Gibbs ran to the back of the trailer and found Justin tied up and blindfolded; he checked his pulse then he called back to McGee. "We need another ambulance! He's alive!"

Gibbs ran over and began untying the ropes that bound Justin.

Gibbs held Justin and saw that he was breathing, "Wake up!" Gibbs shouted, "You can't sleep now."

Justin opened his eyes but only a little bit.

"What's...what's goin' on?"

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm with NCIS, came here to save you."

"Yeah?"

Gibbs heard the ambulances pull up; he heard Beau arguing about having to be taken away in one. Finally, two paramedics with a gurney wheeled it into the trailer and put Justin on the cot. Gibbs followed them into the ambulance, giving McGee a look.

Once the ambulance had began moving and the paramedics were busy putting I.V.'s and other things on Justin, his eyes began to droop.

"He can't go to sleep," one of the paramedics demanded.

Gibbs stood over Justin's face and looked at him.

The boy's eyes drooped and you could tell that he was fighting back the pain. His body was telling him to go to sleep, but his mind knew that if he did, he would die.

Gibbs spoke to him, "What's your name?"

The boy slurred a response, "Hunh?"

"Tell me your name, soldier!" Gibbs said, with more aggression this time.

"My name is...my name is...my name's Private Justin Lloyd Spencer," Justin answered weakly.

"Who do you serve with, Private?" Gibbs asked, keeping a little force to his voice.

"The...the National Guard..." Justin replied, softly.

"Tell me about yourself, Private," Gibbs ordered.

"I'm 18 years old...I graduate from Judson Hill High School this May...I have a little brother named Frankie and a little sister named Stasha...I leave for Iraq at the end of May...I wanted to be a Marine, but I couldn't stand to wait..." Justin replied, his voice fading.

"You shoulda waited, Private," Gibbs said, softly patting Justin's shoulder.

"Why's that, sir?" Justin asked, working hard to stay awake.

"Because, you woulda made a damn fine Marine, Private Spencer," Gibbs replied, soothingly and honestly.

* * *

**A.N.: **Okay, before I start venting about this chapter I need to get this out of the way.

The first song was _Karma Police _by Radiohead, the other lyrics were all from _Another One Bites the Dust _by Queen.

Now, about this chapter. It was really hard for me to write. Here's some of the things that I almost let happen: David lived; Beau died; Gibbs was shot; Gibbs shot David; David tried to shoot Beau and Gibbs jumped in front of Beau, but Beau still was shot. In the end, this is the version that came out and I'm okay with that. I was really not sure about killing David, but I didn't see anywhere to take the character after this. I mean, he _wanted _to die. And for the record, I knew through the whole thing that Justin would live. I just couldn't tell you...It would ruin the ending.

Hey, I found a new Tiva word, whaddya think of this:

******Mamihlapinatapei**  
From Yagan, the indigenous language of the Tierra del Fuego region of South America. This word has been translated in several ways in English, always implying a wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start.

This isn't completely over yet, guys. We still have to wrap up Tony and Ziva's story.

Please review for David, the basis of, well...David. In real life, he isn't a kidnapper/murderer or anything like that. I just want to be sure that on the off chance that David reads this I have vindicated myself. (Sorry, David)


	27. Sleep and Pray

**Chapter 27: Sleep and Pray**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Really, DPB, I'm open for negotiation...This'd make a pretty cool episode if I do say so myself...and I've already got it cast (considering the people are based on real people)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's a _really _short chapter, but it's necessary to get some little stuff (like letting Gibbs and McGee know about Tony and Ziva's situation) taken care of.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee waited patiently for Beau to exit surgery at the hospital. He was out for most of the afternoon and into the evening.

Eventually, Gibbs decided to call Tony and Ziva to tell them that it was over. He tried Tony's cell first, but it didn't go through; then he tried Ziva's and was met with the same problem.

"Damn it! Why don't those two have their phones on?!" Gibbs cursed.

"Boss," McGee called from where he and the others were plastered in front of a television, "Where were Tony and Ziva at?"

"Judson Hill, why?"

"Boss, you gotta come see this," McGee said, standing up so Gibbs could see the TV.

"-Anyone that's in the area needs to take their tornado safety precautions _right now_!"

"What are some of the places we're looking at here, Mike?"

"The storm has just passed the community of Judson Hill. If we could go in a little closer here we can point out some of these street names...If you are living on Jackson Road, this storm is _right on top of you._ Once again, this is a spotter confirmed tornado just north of Judson Hill. We've got reports of damage to the grocery store in Judson Hill, trees down across the main roads...folks, I can not urge you enough get into a basement, a storm shelter, a saferoom...if you don't have any of these, get into an interior room; cover your body with pillows, blankets, put on bicycle helmets. This is a _very dangerous_ storm. We have tornado warnings for: Cleburne, Faulkner, Independence, Jackson, Lonoke, Prairie, Pulaski, White, and Woodruff counties right now. Let's go back and put a stormtrack on this one-"

"Damn it!" Gibbs growled.

McGee turned the volume down on the TV as a nurse came in and told them that they could go back and see Beau.

Gibbs walked back to the room and saw Beau setting up in bed watching the weather reports on the TV. His shoulder was bandaged, but he was no more worse for wear.

"Lookin' bad over in the east, huh?" Beau said.

"Yeah, I got two agents over in Judson Hill and I can't get a hold of either of 'em on their cells," Gibbs replied, setting down in a chair.

"Talk to some of the officers, I bet they could get you through to local LEO's in Judson Hill; they just did a big radio thing for homeland security so that we can talk to local police, fire, paramedics, first responders, whatever."

Gibbs nodded and looked Beau over, "I owe you."

"Nah," Beau waved his good hand.

"Yeah, you saved my life back there."

"It's what the job calls for."

"That? Naw, that was above and beyond...or some shit like that."

"You'd've done the same for me."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

"Yeah?"

"You're a Marine. You wouldn't've just let a bystander get shot. It hurt you to see David get shot, even though he was a murderer and a kidnapper. You've got a good heart, Gibbs. World could use a few more men like you."

"Oh, believe me, the world could not _take_ a few more men like me."

"I know what you mean. That's what my men say about me."

"I hope you get better. I still owe you."

"I hope your people are okay."

With that, Gibbs left Beau's room.

McGee met him with a grim look, "I still can't get Tony or Ziva."

"You won't be able to. The tower's down," an ASP officer said.

"Hey, can you get through to Judson Hill P.D. on your radio?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but they've only got two police officers and they've both taken shelter for the time being. There won't be anything out of there 'til sunrise, sir."

"So, what do we do?" Gibbs asked.

"In this type of situation, I'd say all we can do is sleep-"

"Sleep?!" Gibbs barked.

"Sleep and pray."

"Sleep and pray," Gibbs echoed.

* * *

**A.N.: **First, the TV meteorologist is based on Mike Francis who is always gives the best coverage of severe weather around here. He's "Your Weather Authority"...or at least that's what the ad says. I know that whenever there's tornado warnings, we always watch KARK and Mike Francis. (Maybe that'll get me on one of those 'All Hail Mike Francis' commercials KARK runs)

Second, the radio networks that I mentioned are real. Despite that being something that seems trivial in this fanfiction, I put it in here because my uncle David (no, not that David...I know too many Davids) helped establish that radio network. He works for the State and did some work involving homeland security or something like that...I dunno what he really does. I just know that he was a project manager for this...I think it's called the ARWIN radio network, but don't hold me to that.

So let's review for advanced radio networks, project managers, people named David, and most of all for Mike Francis (then maybe you'll get mentioned in the commercial, too ;])...That smiley with a parenthesis kinda looks like a winking Jabba the Hutt.


	28. Men on a Mission

**Chapter 28: Men on a Mission**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS...not even a little.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Been a while since I updated. This is a very short (the 2nd shortest so far) chapter and it's kinda dark. Just remember that Gibbs and McGee don't know that Tony and Ziva made it to a storm shelter. They don't know what's became of them.

* * *

An internal alarm woke Gibbs just minutes before the alarm on his watch went off. It was five o'clock on a Sunday morning.

He caught a passing nurse and asked about Beau and Justin. She said that Beau was still asleep, but would be released today; Justin was also asleep, but would probably stay in the hospital for about a week. Gibbs thanked her and she walked down the hall.

A new Arkansas State Police officer had came in, the man looked haggard. He had probably been on duty all night.

Gibbs strode over to the tired man and asked, "You know anything about Judson Hill?"

"Yeah, we got power trucks goin' in this mornin'."

"So, the roads are cleared?"

"Yeah, I reckon," the man yawned.

Gibbs nodded a thank you and went down the hallway to Beau's room.

He slid in the door and took out one of his business cards and wrote 'I owe you' on the back, then sat it on the table beside Beau's bed.

He returned to the waiting room to wake McGee.

"Hey, McGee, wake up. We're leaving."

"Where're we going, Boss?" McGee asked groggily.

Gibbs gave him a glare.

"Judson Hill, right," McGee said, jumping to his feet.

Gibbs led him purposefully down to the parking lot where McGee led him to the car.

"Boss, do you know how to get to Judson Hill?"

"You can tell me."

"I can? What?"

"Your phone's got Internet, you can pull up a map like you did for Tony and Ziva, right?"

"Oh...uh, yeah...yeah, of course."  
McGee began to work on pulling up driving directions for Gibbs and they left the hospital parking lot.

They were men on a mission.

Gibbs had the petal to the metal all the way through the quiet countryside. Going through a small town, a local police officer put on the lights and siren and pulled them over.

The officer came to the window wearing his mirrored aviator shades, chewing on a piece of bubble gum, just like a movie cop.

In an attempt to be funny, he asked, "Where's the fire, buddy?"

Gibbs had replied coolly with, "Isn't a fire. Tornado. In Judson Hill." Then held up his badge and said, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. Two of my agents are in Judson Hill, where the tornado hit last night; I haven't heard from them since yesterday morning. How's that for a fire?"

The cop looked like the bubble gum was going to fall out of his mouth, he allowed them to drive away with out a ticket. He understood why they needed to go fast.

They were men on a mission.

Other than talking to the local cop, there wasn't a word spoken. Every once in a while, the animatronic voice of McGee's iPhone giving directions would speak in a crude monotone that put brief pauses be-twe-en ev-ery syll-a-ble.

McGee knew that Gibbs was a man of few words and probably wouldn't have spoken even if there wasn't such a pressing matter to attend to. McGee also knew why he wasn't attempting conversation with his boss. He was scared.

He knew that his voice would betray his fear to Gibbs. He wanted to put up a tough front and look like he wasn't afraid that Tony and Ziva's mangled, lifeless corpses were waiting for them when they got to Judson Hill.

He silently hoped that if they were dead, this road would go on forever. They would never reach Judson Hill. He didn't know what he would do if Tony and Ziva were gone. At least they would have gone together. The only way it would be worse is if only one of them was killed. Then the other one would have to live with it. They were in love, everyone could see it except them. Hell, McGee had written books about it! If one of them died in the tornado and the other lived, the living one might go all _Romeo and Juliet _and kill themselves just because they wouldn't want to live without the other.

McGee didn't speak out of fear that he would accidentally say one of these things. As long as he was in the car with Gibbs, he had to look tough. He had to look the part.

They were men on a mission.

They flew down the road and eventually noticed the landscape being dotted with destruction. They figured that they must be getting close to the town. They both prepared for the worst. They could make it through this.

They were men on a mission.

* * *

**A.N.: **I know, you're thinking, "Where in the chapter did that title come from?"...I'm sorry, but I saw the opportunity to make a repeat line, and I jumped on it. Sanitized for your convenience (_Between the Bridge and the River_, anyone?)

I kinda liked writing the part for the small town cop who thinks he's a tough guy. That was great.

I plan on updating this within the next two days...or maybe even later tonight...probably not, though.

Most likely, I'll update this on Saturday afternoon.

We're getting close to the end and I'm ready to see this thing finished...I already have a sequel in mind, but it might just be a oneshot...would you guys be interested in a sequel involving Noah, Ryan, and Matt?


	29. Damn It, DiNozzo

**Chapter 29: Damn It, DiNozzo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...so please tell the magic space pixies to stop sending me hate mail about how McGee just isn't "elflord-y" enough. Bad pixies!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm...what could that title elude to?

This chapter is sort of an exaggerated collage of my own actual experiences. What I've seen.

* * *

Just before they came into town, both Gibbs's and McGee's cell phones began to ring.

They both answered.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, thank goodness. I tried to call all night."

"What's going on, Duck?"

"That is the very question that I have for you. Where at in Arkansas where you last night?"

"Russellville. You've heard about the tornadoes?"

"Of course I have, Jethro, they were all over the news. After they hit Arkansas, a tornado hit the airport in Memphis and nearly blew one of the suburbs off the map."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but what was that town in Arkansas that they were talking about? Oh, yes Ju-"

"Judson Hill. Yeah."

"Jethro, where were Anthony and Ziva at?"

"With luck, they were in their hotel in Searcy."

"What do you mean, 'With luck'? They weren't supposed to be-"

"Yeah, they were supposed to be in Judson Hill yesterday."

"Oh, Jethro...don't tell me that something has happened to them. You have talked to them, right?"

"Tower's down. Phone calls won't go through."

"Oh, dear, Jethro..."

"Yeah, Duck, I know."

"What does the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs gut have to say?"

"My gut's been out of whack ever since I watched that police officer shoot David."

"David's dead?"

"Yeah, tried to take me with him. There'll be time for this later, Duck. I've gotta go find my agents."

"Good luck, Jethro."

"Thanks, Duck."

* * *

"McGee."

"Timmy! Thank god you're okay! You are okay right?! We were so worried when we heard about the tornadoes! You weren't near them were you? What about Tony and Ziva? Are they okay?"

"Abby! Abby, calm down. I'm fine. So is Gibbs. We weren't near where the tornadoes were."

"What about Tony and Ziva?"

Silence.

"Timmy?!"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! Have you even talked to them?!"

"The tower's down. We can't get any calls through to them."

"They weren't...there...were they?"

More silence.

"Timmy...please tell me that Tony and Ziva weren't in Judson Hill yesterday."

"Abby...they were supposed to be in Judson Hill yesterday." McGee breathed in sharply as he heard Abby gasp and begin to sob.

"McGee! No! They've _got _to be okay! They've got to live long enough to fall in love and have little baby Tony and Ziva's! _They can't be dead!_"

"We don't know yet, Abby. They might be fine."

"_Might_?! I do _not _like the word _might_. Might means they might be okay, but they _might be dead_! THEY CAN'T DIE!!!"

"Abby! Abby, please don't yell into the phone. Now, I've gotta go. We're almost to Judson Hill. The minute we find Tony and Ziva, I'll call you. I'm sure they're fine."

"That's better, McGee."

* * *

They saw the city limits sign and both, unwittingly, drew in a sharp breath.

They prepared themselves for anything that could lie ahead...they prepared for the worst.

Upon entering the town, they found it wasn't nearly as bad as they had expected.

Part of the roof of the town grocery store had been torn off, as had the awning of the accompanying gas station. Across the street, similar damage had been done to the feed store and a mobile home had been overturned. They couldn't see any farther than the main street, but the damage didn't appear too bad.

"Not as bad as I was afraid it would be," McGee sighed, relieved, "After seeing Atkins, I just assumed that they were all that bad."

There was an armada of white and yellow Entergy cherry picker trucks working on repairing damaged power lines along with bright orange ASPLUNDH trucks cutting down tree limbs that had fallen and feeding them into a chipper.

On the side of the grocery store parking lot that was not covered in debris, a large tent had been set up with rows of tables underneath. It was clear that the people in the tent hadn't been in town long. They were setting up coffee pots and the other components of an emergency response kitchen. Later in the day they would be providing lunch to the workers and residents who were out working.

Near the tent were the two town police cars along with two county sheriff's department cars and two Arkansas State Trooper cars. Near the cars, a group of men; two in blue police uniforms, four in gray police uniforms, three in blue uniforms with wide brimmed hats, two in yellow firefighter turnouts, and one in brown Carhartt coveralls.

Gibbs swung the car into the parking lot and pulled up near the tent; then he led McGee over to the group of men.

"Hey, who's in charge here?" Gibbs barked.

"Good question," one of the men in the blue uniforms remarked, "I'm Roger Gibson, chief of police."

The blue uniforms were the city police, the other one had a name tag that read 'Baker'.

A man in the gray replied, "I'm Miguel Hernandez, county sheriff's department."

The gray uniforms were the county police. The others' names were Ross, Price, Coleman, and Patterson.

"Listen, I'm pulling rank. Lieutenant Jonny Hughes, State Trooper."

The other men in the wide brimmed hats, State Troopers, were named Flores and Washington.

"You know what? I'm pulling rank on all of you," Gibbs growled, angry at the men for arguing rather than giving a straight answer, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, federal agent."

The men looked in shock at Gibbs and McGee, who were holding out their badges.

"Now, _what's going on here_?" Gibbs barked.

"Well, we were just about to send Doug and Dave," Roger motioned to the two firemen, "out toward Jackson Road to see about how it is out there. Then Jay," the man in the coveralls, "was gonna bring the first responder bus around to set up a first aid station here in the parking lot."

"Boss, Jackson Road is wh-"

"Yeah, McGee I know," Gibbs turned back to the men and asked, "Has anyone heard anything out of Jackson Road?"

"Heard that there was a house destroyed. The tornado didn't touch down 'til it got out of town," Roger replied.

"So it did all this," McGee motioned around at the damage, "Before it was even on the ground?"

The men nodded.

"We've got some agents on Jackson Road and we can't get in contact with them," Gibbs said.

"Ya can falla' me 'n' Dave," Doug replied.

Doug and Dave climbed into a big truck with a tall wheelbase and knobby tires.

Gibbs and McGee climbed into their car and followed the truck out of town.

They followed the path of destruction until they got to a spot where a large tree had fallen across the road. There were two vehicles parked on their side of the tree. Dave and Doug got out chainsaws and began cutting the tree up into manageable pieces. Gibbs, McGee, and two other men began clearing the wood off the road. Once the road was cleared; Dave and Doug's truck drove past, followed by the two other cars, then Gibbs and McGee. The other cars got to a house and flew into the driveway. There was another car parked on the side of the road. Trees were down all around the car; but, by some miracle, the the car was undamaged.

Gibbs slammed on the breaks and whipped the car into the driveway.

"Boss?"

"That's their car."

They got out and checked the car; no one was inside the car.

They heard the people from the other cars shouting as they found whoever they had been looking for.

McGee turned around to look and saw two teenagers climbing out of a concrete shelter and hugging their parents. Then McGee noticed that there were two teenagers, part of two separate families, but there were three groups of adults. One of the pairs of adults was behaving awkwardly around all the others. The man had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist and was shaking hands with the other adults. They waved goodbye to the others and started walking toward Gibbs, McGee, and the car.

"Boss! Boss, I think that's Tony and Ziva!" McGee called.

Gibbs looked up and saw the couple walking over, "Yeah, that's them...What's DiNozzo doing with his arm."

"I...I, uh, think he's got it around Ziva's waist...," McGee stammered.

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted."

Even from that distance, Tony jumped and jerked his arm away from his partner.

Gibbs grinned a little, "Yeah, that's them."

* * *

**A.N.: **Entergy is a power company that serves most of my area and I don't know what ASPLUDH is or what that stands for, but I have vivid memories of in the days after an ice storm or tornado there would be these big, bright orange trucks with 'ASPLUNDH' written on them in block letters. They would be cutting down the loose or precarious branches and limbs.

Okay, I know you're thinking, "Does every little character in this story have to get a name?" Yes. Yes they do.

Why? Because. That's why. I like giving people names. It helps me picture them better.

As a matter of fact, I was _not _too lazy to write the scene where Syd and Jack have to explain to their parents who Tony and Ziva were. I just didn't _feel _like writing it. Plus, it would have required me to create two new characters and to decide if I actually wanted to base them off our parents, which could have been weird. So I just didn't go there.

Oh! Look! Dave! That's another David. So, what's the David count thus far (counting all pronunciation)

1. (Ziva) David

2. David (the killer)

3. David (who the killer is based on)

4. David (my future Marine friend that I based...some character on)

5. David (my uncle, whom I mentioned in an author's note a few chapters back)

6. David (Dave, the fireman)

So, there you go; six Davids in one story...actually, if we're counting the ones that only had tiny roles (mentioned, but never seen), there's _8 Davids_.

7. (Tali) David

8. David (Letterman)

...I must really like the name David or something...


	30. You Love Me For It

**Chapter 30: You Love Me For It**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I know what you're thinking: "Oh, my freaking gosh! This person owns NCIS!"...Well, unless you're looking at DPB, you're sadly mistaken. I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! It's chapter 30! Do you know what that means?!...Neither do I, but I've wrote 30 chapters!

* * *

Tony and Ziva were shocked to hear Gibbs's voice shouting out at them; however, the were not surprised. As Tony put it, his "Gibbs-senses" had probably "started tingling".

They joined their comrades and Tony flashed his award-winning smile, "Hey, guys, what brings you to this little slice of heaven?"

Gibbs reached out and slapped DiNozzo's head.

"Do you know how worried-"

"It's okay, Boss, I know you were worried about me."

Gibbs glared at Tony then continued, "Do you know how worried Abby and Ducky are? You need to call them."

Tony pulled out his cell phone and looked, "Tower must still be out. No bars."

Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs all checked their phones and found the same to be true of each of them.

"Find a landline," Gibbs instructed.

"Electricity's out," Tony replied.

"Did I ask for an excuse, DiNozzo?"Gibbs growled.

"No, you didn't, Boss," Tony responded, bracing for the slap; but Gibbs didn't slap him this time.

"Let's go back into town," Gibbs grunted.

"Hey, Boss, our car is-" Tony began.

Without a word, Gibbs moved a few of the branches out of the way enough that Tony and Ziva could enter their car and drive it away.

"There. Was that so hard, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, climbing into his vehicle.

Tony stammered for a moment before Gibbs called, "Meet us at the grocery store in town."

Then Tony and Ziva drove away, following Gibbs and McGee.

"What'll he do?" Tony asked Ziva, without looking at her.

"What will who do?"

"Gibbs."

"When?"

"When he finds out."

"About what?"

"You know what about."

"Tony, if I knew what you were talking about, I would not be asking."

"What is Gibbs gonna do when he finds out about us?"

"I thought he knew."

"His gut does."

"So, then he knows."

"Sorta..."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?"

"Well, it's like he knows, but as long as he doesn't acknowledge it, it'll just go away."

"We don't plan on that happening."

"I know that...Gibbs might not see it that way though. All of Gibbs's rules are there for a reason. Even Rule 12."

"Are you saying that you do not want to be in a relationship anymore?" she asked, a little worried.

"_No! _No, no, no...I love you, Ziva. I want to be with you forever. I just don't think that Gibbs is going to look at this very kindly."

"And my father will?"

"What?"

"You think Gibbs will be bad to face, my father is a deputy director of Mossad. He is more heavily trained than I am and he can have anger management problems. He has also became very strict in his religious beliefs in the past few years. He will not be fond of his daughter being with someone who isn't Israeli, or even Jewish! People are going to be critical of our relationship, Tony, that is a given. But if this is real, which I believe it is, it will hold up and we will only be made stronger by our trials."

"That's real poetic, Zee."

"When did you start calling me that?"

"What? Zee? ...A few days ago, I guess. Do you not like it?"

"Oh, it's not that..."

"What is it then?"

"I like it."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No bad memories or feelings tied to it?"

"No."

"No ex-boyfriends that called you that?"

"No."

"No secret codewords?"

"None whatsoever."

"You just like it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why are you acting so serious?"

"Because, you have a pet name for me, but I don't have one for you."

"What? Yes, you do. I'm your little HairyButt, remember?"

"Then you have two, no, _three_ pet names for me."

"What are the other two?"

"Sweetcheeks-"

"Oh, yeah, I like that one."

"-and Zee-vah Dah-veed," she said, in an imitation of the way he drew out the syllables.

"How about that 'Duh-no-so' thing you called me earlier?"

"But it's different!"

"How is it different?"

We called each other 'Duh-no-so' and 'Zee-vah Dav-veed' when we were just friends, we called each other 'Sweetcheeks' and 'HairyButt' when we were undercover, now we're really together. You've got a nickname for me as your girlfriend, but I don't have one for you as my boyfriend."

"I can't believe that this is _Ziva David;_ crazy ninja chick, Mossad assassin, superwarrior; talking about this! Since when does stuff like this bother you?"

"It's...I...You..."

"Come on, Ziva. It's no big deal...we've got bigger fish to fry right now. We're gonna have to deal with Gibbs and, later, your father....You're nervous, aren't you?" he asked, realization dawning on him.

"It's just I...I really want this to work, Tony. I really love you and I think this might be...I think you might be my..."

"Soulmate?"

"Yeah."

"So, this is what that was all about? You've thought this for a while now, huh?"

"Not this strongly until recently. From the moment I saw you, I wanted you sexually. Later on, I started thinking that I was having feelings that you don't get for a person that you just want to sleep with. I thought about it for a while before I figured it out."

He listened quietly before responding, "Yeah, if you just toss in that big confusing mess with Jeanne, that's how I was, too. You turned me on the moment I saw you walk in. I didn't trust you at first, but I definitely wanted to have sex with you. Then the Jeanne thing and I thought I was falling in love...I was, but not with who I thought I was in love with. When I was with her, I would get calls from you and it would hurt me _physically _to not answer those calls. I was in love with you, but I didn't know it. The director kept pushing me on with Jeanne and I knew I couldn't get out. I started giving her all the love that I couldn't give to you at the time. You were the only one who was genuinely concerned for me through all of this. Gibbs didn't seem to care, McGee was clueless, Jenny just kept using me to get what she needed...but you were worried. You looked up Y. Pestis and you started freaking out thinking that I was having problems with my lungs, you called all the time, you tried to get me to open up about my feelings. It was pretty damn obvious that you were jealous...you almost cried a few times. God, Ziva, all I wanted to do was hold you when I saw those tears start coming. I wanted to be able to tell you that she meant nothing and you were all I would ever need, but I was afraid that if I did that and Jeanne found out...If Jeanne found out that I was in love with you, it would have been bad. If La Granoille had found out that his daughter's "boyfriend" was with another woman...I was scared that you'd be hurt. I didn't want to drag you into the crossfire just for my own sake. So for all that time, I pretended Jeanne was you...I'm just lucky that I didn't say your name during sex," Tony flashed his charming grin again, "I wish we could have started this already, Ziva. I feel like we're way behind and we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"We do have a lot of catching up to do. It's like we each have prepared ourselves for this relationship long enough that we feel like we should just dive full-on-"

"Very good."

"Thank you. We feel like we should just dive full-on into this relationship, but we still really need to take it slow."

"But...uh...we can keep on...you know..."

"Having sex? Why are _you _all of a sudden so afraid of saying that?"

"I am not afraid to say that."

"Prove it."

"We can keep having sex, right?"

"Of course we can...unless you don't want to."

"_God no! _I _never_ want to stop that. Just thinking about it makes me all-"

"I don't want to know!"

"What does it hurt to say it? You've saw it!" he teased.

"You are awful, Tony DiNozzo!" she shouted, giggling.

"Yeah, but you love me for it," he gave the million-dollar smile again.

"You're right."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Did you just admit that I'm right?"

"Shut up, Tony."

"You are so stubborn."

"You love me for it."

"Hell yeah, I do!"

* * *

**A.N.: **Okay, so now they've got the groundwork for their relationship set. Which means they can proceed with their relationship and I can proceed with the story.

I just checked, I've wrote 5 chapters within the last, like, three weeks. I am officially on a roll. At this rate, I'll be finished with this story before Christmas!

Once again...30 freakin' chapters...wow...this isn't too long of a story is it?

This one is for CableAddict, thank you for reminding me to write...and that people _really _pay attention to what you've written; so I've got to be conscious of what I've written before at all times.


	31. The Work Has Just Started

**Chapter 31: The Work's Just Started**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **What do I want for Christmas/Hanukkah? NCIS, of course!...Because I don't own it!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter that only serves one purpose- To lead up to another chapter.

* * *

The two cars pulled into the grocery store parking lot and pulled up along side each other. Gibbs rolled down his window and Ziva rolled down hers so that they could speak between the vehicles.

"I'm gonna go talk to Justin Spencer's mother, you two need to call Abby and Ducky before they have panic attacks, got it?"

"On it, boss," Tony and Ziva answered simultaneously. Gibbs gave them a glare, but they pretended that they didn't notice it.

Gibbs shook his head, rolled up his window, and drove away to speak to Justin's mom.

Tony checked his cell phone and smiled, "Hey, they must've got the tower back up! I've got service."

"That's good. Who are you going to call?"

"Why don't we just put it on speakerphone?" Tony offered. Ziva nodded in agreement and Tony dialed Abby's number.

"Abby Scuito, forensic scientist extraordinare. How my I be of assistance?"

"Hey, Abby."

"TONY!!!! Tony, you're okay- I mean, are you okay? Is Ziva okay? Is she there? What's going on?" Abby asked, almost too quickly to understand.

"Abby, Abby, we're fine," Ziva assured her, smiling at Tony.

"ZIVA!!!! You're okay! I was so worried! DUCKY!!! Ducky! They're okay! They're on the phone! Here, come here! I'll put it on speaker!"

They heard the phone switch over to speakerphone and Tony said, "Hey, Ducky."

"Ah! Anthony, I see you've survived your night in the storm."

"Yeah, we made it through okay. It snuck up on us though. We didn't even know anything was going on until Ziva saw the funnel cloud-"

"You actually saw the funnel cloud?!" Abby shrieked.

"Yeah-"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Do you know how lucky you guys are?!"

"How did you not get injured?" Ducky inquired.

"A kid whom we had met earlier invited us into their storm shelter. We spent the night there," Ziva replied.

"Oh, Ziva, I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry. Good morning, Ziva," Ducky apologized.

"Better than the night was, Ducky," Ziva smiled.

"So, what are the two of you going to do now?" Ducky asked.

"We don't really know. Gibbs is going to talk to Justin's mother...I'd really like to go back to the hotel and get a _good_ sleep...on a _bed_," Tony replied.

"What did you sleep on last night?" Ducky asked.

"A bench," Ziva replied.

"A bench, nothing! You spent most of the time asleep _on top _of me! It's no wonder I'm sore!" Tony teased.

"Awww! Ziva slept on Tony! Guys! That is seriously cute!" Abby cooed.

"Yeah, whatever...It was seriously painful," Tony feigned anger.

Ziva stuck her tongue out at him and he mocked her.

"I don't even have to be there to know that the two of you are arguing," Ducky laughed.

"We're not arguing. We're..."

"Flirting," Abby offered.

Tony and Ziva were silent, with the exception of Tony's futile attempts to form words.

"Aww...you two will make such a cute couple...," Abby laughed.

"ABBY!" Tony and Ziva both shouted.

"You know you would!"

"Now, Abigail, we really should allow Anthony and Ziva to continue with their work," Ducky called.

"...Okay...," Abby sighed.

"Goodbye, Anthony, Ziva," Ducky spoke.

"Bye, Ducky."

"Goodbye, Ducky."

"Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Abby," they said simultaneously.

"See! You two already act like a couple!"

"_Goodbye, Abby_," Tony said bluntly, hanging up his phone.

Gibbs and McGee left Justin's house. Talks like that one were always better than having to tell someone that their loved one was dead. They had given his mother the name of the hospital he was in and the room number, then Gibbs had gave her his card and left. The woman was sobbing tears of joy onto her daughter's shoulder.

When they got in the car, Gibbs's phone rang.

"Looks like the phones work again," he commented before answering.

"Gibbs."

"Were you planning on ever calling me, Jethro?" Jenny's sharp voice scolded.

"Once everything was wrapped up, yeah."

"So, you didn't think it was important to tell me that you had found and killed the suspect, or that you had found Justin, or that two of our agents were _trapped in a tornado?!_" her voice rose angrily at the end of her statement.

"We had to be sure that David really was our killer, first. After the shootout-"

"_Shootout?_"

"Yeah. After the shootout, we got distracted. An officer was shot, I had to make sure he was okay. Then we found out about the storms. We left this morning at sunup. We haven't exactly had time to call, Jen. Besides, DiNozzo and Ziva are fine."

"I know...no thanks to you. I am the director of NCIS and I am getting my news through Ducky and Abby. That is _not _how it is supposed to work, Jethro."

"I'll remember that, Jen."

"It would be in your best interest to do just that."

"Anything else?"

"What are you doing next?"

"Getting out of Arkansas, preferably."

"How soon?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll schedule a flight for 1900."

"Sounds fine. I'll go tell DiNozzo and Ziva."

"Good."

"Bye, Jen."

"Goodbye, Jethro."

The cars pulled up alongside each other again, but this time they exited the vehicles.

"We fly out of Little Rock at 1900 tonight," Gibbs stated.

Tony looked around and watched some people helping to clean large items of debris out of an elderly couple's lawn.

"I can't leave yet, Boss," Tony said.

"What was that, DiNozzo?"  
"I can't leave this town like this."

Ziva discretely squeezed his fingers, encouragingly; he looked down at her and saw his own stubbornness reflected on her face and he corrected himself, " _We _can't leave this town like this. We were in the middle of this, too...I just...I don't think..."

"It would not be right for us to leave just when the work is starting," Ziva voiced the words he couldn't find.

"You'll take care of this yourselves?" Gibbs asked, realizing that they were too stubborn to back down.

"We'll pay for the flight home and our hotel room for tonight out of our own pockets," Tony confirmed and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Take care of it," Gibbs said, "We've gotta go back and get our stuff from our rooms back in Russellville; then we'll go straight on to Little Rock. You need anything?"

"Uh, yeah, actually...," Tony rummaged around in his jacket pockets and pulled out a set of keys, "Since we'll probably be flying into BWI, I'll need someone; preferably not McGee; to drive my car back to my house."

"How are you guys gonna get home?" McGee asked as Gibbs took Tony's keys.

"We'll catch a MARC from BWI," Tony shrugged.

"That all you need?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

Gibbs and McGee climbed back into their car and drove off.

Ziva leaned into Tony's side and he casually wrapped an arm around her.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We help," he replied.

"Where?"

"...Good question."

They walked over to the disaster response tent and found a worker.

"Hey, we want to help. Where do we need to go?" Tony asked.

"Well, we need more kitchen workers, she can go-"

"Don't finish that sentence. She will _not _like what you are going to say. Considering she's probably in better physically condition and could do more than I can, I'd say: Where do we need to go?" Tony said.

"Alright, alright. Ummm...we've got a house out on Jackson Road that was hit pretty hard, you'd probably get some work done out there," the worker offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Back to Jackson Road!" Tony announced as he led Ziva back to the car.

* * *

**A.N.: **Any guesses what house on Jackson Road has been damaged?

Any guesses who else will be working on the house when Tony and Ziva get there?

I had planned on getting this chapter finished and posted before the new episode came one, but this went down.

Timeline: 1700 Tuesday 16 December 2008

Phone: Ring!

Me: Hello?

Josh: Hey, is Emilee there?

Me: This is Emilee.

Josh: Oh, hey! Me and Sean are over here behind Dean's house sliding down Devil's Backbone (read: the street that runs down the steepest hill in town, lined with telephone poles, trees, and ends with the baseball field fence). If you and Zach wanna come over. Bring, like, a trash can lid or something.

Sean: (in the background) Hey!

Josh: Oh, bye, Sean!

Sean: (in the background) [Screaming]

Josh: Oh! Oh. Oh, that's the ditch...So, if you guys wanna come over...

Me: We might.

Josh: Okay, see ya.

Me: Bye.

Needless to say, we went. We were sliding on a sled, two skateboards (sans wheels and trucks), a trash can lid and [in Mac's case] an empty dog food bag.

IT WAS AWESOME!

Mac landed in some person's carport, Sean launched off of a pile of frozen leaves, I hit a gigantic oak tree, Nathan hit Josh!...Did I mention that there was no snow...It was the result of one of the worst ice storms in the past quarter century in Arkansas.

And we took sleds to the top of a hill nicknamed Devil's Backbone and slid down.

School's out again tomorrow and we're all going back!...But tomorrow, I'm wearing boots instead of slick-soled shoes...

So, this chapter's for my ice-sliding friends: Josh F., Stephanie, Sean, Josh L., Nathan, and Mac.

...I think I left my hollowed-out-soccer-ball helmet on Devil's Backbone...guess I have to go back!


	32. Return of the Crawdads

**Chapter 32: Singing While You Work/ Return of the Crawdads!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I f I owned NCIS, Tony and Ziva would have given themselves to each other for Christmas/Hanukkah

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lot of ground covered in this one, basically, it's just to put the boys in your memory...because if there's a sequel, it will star them...and the NCIS people, of course!

* * *

They finally found the house that they had been directed to; workers were picking debris up from the ground and working on repairing the roof and other damages.

It was the Coopers' home...Well, now, just Cade's home.

They climbed out of the car and looked for someone to tell them what to do.

They found a man who seemed to be in charge of the work effort.

"The guy who lives here is a Marine. He's gone to Iraq, but when he gets back, he's gotta have something to come back to," the man explained.

He told them that they needed people cleaning up the tree limbs and chunks of roofing and various other pieces of debris from the backyard.

They headed around back and saw the others wearing thick gloves and piling debris into barrels and wheelbarrows.

A man walked by and saw they didn't have gloves and went and brought them each pairs of gloves.

They went over to a relatively empty part of the yard and began working.

There were about twenty people working in the front and back yards and about ten more people up on the roof working.

A person working near Tony began singing,

_Take me down to the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty!_

_Oh, won't you please take me home!_

Another boy joined in for the next part,

_Take me down to the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty!_

_Oh, won't you please take me home!_

The boys stopped, looked up at each other and the first said, "I don't know the next part. Do you?"

"Naw, how 'bout you?" the second asked a third boy.

"Nope."

Tony laughed and started singing,

_Just an urchin livin' under the street_

_I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_

_I'm your charity case_

_So buy me something to eat_

_I'll pay you at another time_

_Take it to the end of the line_

"TONY!!!" the boys shouted, realizing who was singing.

Tony realized who the boys were, "Hey, guys."

It was Noah, Ryan, and Matt.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Matt asked.

"We were in town when the storm hit and we decided that we should stick around and help," Tony answered.

"Man, that's great. We need all the help we can get," Noah replied.

"Speak for yourself, Noah," Ryan joked.

"Dude! You know what I was talkin' about! I didn't mean it like that!" Noah shouted defensively.

"Hey, calm down there, killa. I was just messin' with ya," Ryan replied with an infectious smile.

"Let's keep singing!" Matt shouted.

"I don't know the rest of the words to _Paradise City_," Tony shrugged.

"We'll think of another one," Ryan replied, "Ooh! I've got one!"

Ryan began to sing,

_Woman!_

_You know you're woman!_

_You got to be a woman!_

_I got the feeling of love!_

Tony and Matt joined in,

_When you're_

_Talking to me_

_You see right through me!_

_I got the feeling of love!_

Tony made overly-flirty gestures toward Ziva and she rolled her eyes.

Noah then joined in the song,

_She's a woman_

_You know what I mean!_

_You better listen_

_Listen to me!_

_She's gonna set you free-ee-eee!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

They started laughing and Ryan almost fell over.

By this time they had filled a barrel of debris and Noah carried it over and emptied it into a trailer.

"Wanna keep singing?" Noah asked when he returned.

"New song!" Matt shouted before singing,

_It's early morning_

_The sun comes out_

_Last night was shaking_

_And pretty loud_

_My cat is purring_

_And scratches my skin_

_So what's wrong with another sin?_

Noah and Ryan joined in,

_The bitch is hungry_

_She needs to tell_

_So give her inches_

_And feed her well_

_More days to come_

_New places to go_

_I've got to leave_

_It's time for a show_

Then Tony joined in,

_Here I am!_

_Rock you like a hurricane!_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane!_

This time, Ziva almost fell over laughing.

"Was it that bad?" Tony asked, feigning hurt.

"No...it's just...everytime I hear that song I think about that episode of _The Simpsons_ when Sideshow Bob was holding Bart and Lisa hostage at the Air Force Base during the air show and he made the comment about how white trashy air shows were and that there would be some drunk guy waving his shirt over his head to the tune of _Rock You Like A Hurricane_ and then it cuts to Homer and he's doing that...," she laughed.

"They _do _play that at every air show I've been to," Ryan said, thinking.

"I thought you didn't own a TV," Tony said, critically.

"You've been to my apartment; you know that I own a television," she replied.

"Yeah, I was just calling your bluff," he conceded.

"Hey, after we finish up here, you guys wanna go get something to eat with us?" Matt offered.

"Us and some other people working," Ryan corrected.

"Oh, yeah, some of the other workers are going, too," Matt ammended.

Tony looked at Ziva who nodded, "Sure," he replied.

"Cool," Noah responded.

They worked for the next few hours, only stopping to eat a sandwich for lunch.

Before sunset, the yards were cleaned up, the roof had been repaired, and the shed had been replaced.

"You guys ready to go eat," Ryan asked as he finished putting the last load of debris into the trailer.

"We should probably go change into some nicer clothes. We've been wearing these since yesterday," Tony said, but his stomach protested loudly. They had barely eaten anything in the past forty-eight hours.

"Dude, you eat outside at this place. Nobody's gonna care what you're dressed like," Matt replied.

"Alright," Tony shrugged, "Where are we going?"

"Big Bayou Market," Noah answered.

"Where's that?" Tony asked.

"Bald Knob."

"What?"  
"Bald Knob."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! That's a town's name?!" Tony shouted, laughing.

"Yeah," Matt smiled.

"How do we get there?"  
"Follow us."

Matt and Noah climbed into a truck and Ryan climbed into another one and Tony and Ziva climbed into their own car and followed the trucks.

They got to Bald Knob and drove just outside of town. They pulled into the parking lot of a small L-shaped building. In the middle of the buildings was a wooden deck underneath a tall green awning.

A sign that looked weathered read, 'Big Bayou Market' and had a catfish and alligator.

The whole place looked like a former gas station.

There were wooden picnic tables on the deck, Ryan and Matt went and pushed a few tables together.

Three more cars pulled up and a mixed group of kids, teenagers, and adults came out.

"Who are these people?" Tony asked Ryan.

"We were just inviting people that we met while we were working," Ryan shrugged.

"So...you don't _really _know any of them?" Ziva asked.

"Well...some of them..." Ryan replied.

They went inside one part of the building to order; Tony ordered a shrimp po'boy and Ziva, who had never heard of most things on the menu, ordered chicken.

When they sat back down, Matt, Noah, and Ryan were setting across from them.

Matt had a basket of fried fillets of some type, Noah had a box of some sort of fried nuggets, and Ryan had two baskets one had little lobster-looking things in it and the other had what looked like little shrimp.

"So, what are all these things?" Ziva asked, motioning to their food.

"I got fried catfish. Here, take some," Matt tore off a piece of his fish and handed it to Ziva. She sniffed it, unsure of the food; then ate it and, much to her surprise, actually liked it.

"Mine is fried alligator. It kinda tastes like if a catfish and a chicken had a baby," Noah replied.

Ziva made a strange face and refused to take the piece that Noah offered, but Tony took it and said, "It _does_ taste like if a catfish and a chicken had a baby! You should taste some, Ziva."

"I prefer not to eat something that could eat me," she said, shaking her head.

"These are boiled crawdads," Ryan motioned to the small-lobsters, "and these are fried crawdads," he pointed to the tiny-shrimp.

"So, those are crawdads...how do you eat them?" she asked.

"You take them and you pull the tail out and you bite on the meat on the tail-end and eat it...the purists then take the head and suck out all the boil and seasonings and juices that are up there. I don't," Ryan said, offering them each a crawdad.

They both took them, Ziva only ate the meat, but Tony slurped the juice down and made a horrible face.

"I _told _you not to do that. See!" Ryan laughed as Tony took a big drink of his iced tea.

"And what did you get, Tony?"

"A po' boy."

"What's a po'boy?"

"Well, et me think...If I remember correctly back in the 1920's some workers went on strike in New Orleans and they didn't have any money so they didn't have anything to eat. So these deli workers decided to make the workers some sandwiches. They used leftover, stale hoagie rolls and whatever meats and vegetables that had on hand and remoulade sauce, which is a like tartar sauce combined with Tobasco sauce. They handed out these sandwiches to the striking workers so they got to be known as 'poor boys' sandwiches', thanks to local dialect, that became 'po'boy sandwiches."

"So...what kind of food is this?" Ziva asked.

"Cajun food. What they eat where Abby is from," Tony answered.

"Oh."

"I would like to propose a toast," Tony smiled between the five, he held up his styrofoam cup and said, "Let me see if I can get this out...Laissez les bons temps rouler!"

The guys slapped their cups together and shouted nonsense words.

Ziva smiled at Tony and said, "Let the good times roll."

* * *

**A.N.: **Laissez les bons temps rouler is a Mardi Gras greeting that means let the good times roll in Creole French.

The songs are:

1, 2, 3: _Paradise City _Guns N' Roses

4, 5, 6: _Woman _Wolfmother

7, 8, 9: _Rock You Like A Hurricane _Scorpions

So, Big Bayou Market is one of my favorite restaurants _ever. _I would have made them go to my real favorite restaurant, but I didn't think I could justify a trip to Memphis! (Interstate BBQ! I _love _Interstate BBQ!)

Bald Knob is a real town's name, my dad works at a distribution center in Searcy and says that drivers will come in and they've had to stop and take pictures of the sign...There's even a website that sells shirts that say "I Love Bald Knob".

Furthermore, I have a video project that I am working on. If you are interested in helping me with the video, go to my profile page and e-mail me! Por favor!

Meanwhile, please review! Please, please, please!


	33. Sweet Recognition

**Chapter 33: Sweet Recognition!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ...I got an assault rifle (airsoft gun), two Jack Johnson CDs, two U2 CDs, an all-meat cookbook, a new TV, black overalls, shirts with skulls on them, a skull tie, monkey slippers, CANDY!!!...but no NCIS...

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH MY GOSH!!! NOTRE DAME WON!!! YAY!!!

...Wait...Author's Note, not Rabid-Fan Note...I got jack.

* * *

They drove from Bald Knob back to Searcy and told Brent, the desk worker, what the situation was and he let them keep the same room, but they would pay for it themselves tonight.

They went to a computer and booked the earliest, available, non-stop, flight from Little Rock to Washington. It was a 10:30 flight on Southwest to BWI.

They would have to be at Little Rock by 9:00, they would have to leave Searcy at 6:30. They would have to wake up by 4:30.

The next day's schedule disappointed Tony, that meant that they would have to _sleep_ tonight. In fact, they would need to go to sleep earlier than normal! Damn the circumstances! He had _really _wanted to...well, never mind that now, it wasn't going to happen tonight, anyways.

They walked back up to the room and she insisted that he smelled worse and, therefore, needed the shower first.

He had to admit, the warm shower felt really nice and he would almost physically feel the dirt and sweat leaving his skin.

It was perfect...almost...It would have been perfect had a certain someone, who was waiting outside the bathroom, had joined him. Then it would have been perfect.

He put on his "pajamas" (once again, just his boxers) and exited the bathroom. He walked over to Ziva and said, "There! I'm all clean! Is that better?"

"Much," she said, walking toward him.

He held out his hands to stop her and said, "I don't think so! I just got out of the shower. I'm clean. Maybe when you get out, Stinky," he teased with a big grin.

She scrunched up her nose and mocked him before going to take her shower.

Tony climbed into the bed.

_Ahhh! Mattress! I'll never leave one again!_

It felt so much nicer than just a bench in a cold, concrete storm cellar.

He turned on the television just as the local news was coming on.

The top story was the tornadoes, obviously, and they showed video from the clean up in Judson Hill. As usual, there was no video of where Tony and Ziva had been working.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom in actual pajamas, he hair still wet, and went over to the bed and lay down up against Tony's side.

He wrapped an arm around her and she said, "We really should get some sleep."

"I know, I just want to see if they say anything about Gibbs and Probie getting that kid."

"Even if they do, you know they never mention NCIS by name," she pointed out.

He ignored that.

The weather came on, the weather was going to be much nicer this next week.

_Of course,_ Tony thought, _the only week all freakin' month that there's a tornado and not only am I in the state, I'm in the tornado!_

"Things this week are looking much better, Mike," the weather lady said.

"That's good to know, Meredith," the anchorman replied, before turning to another camera and starting the next story, "The murderer of Marine Lance Corporal Daniel Stewart was killed in a shootout Saturday morning near Hector, in northern Pope County."

A map showing the area came onto the screen, then it blinked back to the anchorman, Mike.

"David Cooper, 18, of Judson Hill was found in an abandoned barn by Arkansas State Police searching the area surrounding the site of Lance Corporal Stewart's murder. Cooper had also kidnapped 18-year-old Justin Spencer, also of Judson Hill. Upon arrival at the barn, police and agents from a federal agency were involved in a shootout, during which Arkansas State Police shot and killed Cooper and Arkansas State Police officer, Beau Sampson, was wounded. Spencer was found alive in a trailer in the barn and both Spencer and Sampson are now in stable condition at a Russellville hospital. The Arkansas State Police have extended their gratitude to the federal agency, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, for their assistance in this case-"

"Ha!" Tony shouted, pointing at the screen.

"Wow...and he didn't just say the initials, either," Ziva said, in awe.

"Nope! He said the whole damn name!" Tony was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're really proud if yourself, aren't you?" she taunted.

"Naw, I was just thinking about how I've watched this news for all of, like, eleven minutes and I already like this guy better than those ZNN anchors," he replied, regaining his cool, calm composure.

"Well, I figure that there aren't many national events that happen around here and they have to take full advantage of the ones they get. They're appreciative of every moment in the spotlight, even if it's for something bad," Ziva reasoned. Tony nodded.

"We should sleep," he stated, as he began to pull blankets out from underneath himself.

"Yeah," she agreed, helping him.

He set the alarm and turned off the TV and the lights.

He dreaded having to wake up that early after such a rough night last night. Neither of them wanted anything more than a long night's sleep in a comfortable, warm bed.

Unfortunately, that probably wouldn't be happening tonight.

She curled up against him and he laughed, "I never thought that you would be so clingy."

"You're warm," she said as an excuse, which just made him laugh more.

"You're strange, Zee-vah," he teased.

"I'd have to be to love you," she teased back.

"Got me there," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Goodnight, Sweetcheeks," he laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around her lean frame.

"Laila tov, Hairy Butt," she smiled, sleepily, putting her hands on his chest.

They slept through the night curled up together, savoring each other's body heat.

Morning came all too soon and their alarm clock rudely broke up their revelry.

* * *

**A.N.:** I know it's nothing big...or particularly good, for that matter...but it's your Christmukkah present.

My uncle works for Southwest Airlines, so that's a shout-out. I dig Southwest.

The Tony-bit where he says that the one time he's in the state a tornado hits, is also a shout for my uncle. _Every time_ Jimmy would come in, there would be a tornado. We started asking him to not come in.

Mike (not the weatherman) and Meredith are real weekend anchors on the local CBS affiliate, Today's THV. I decided that they needed to acknowledge NCIS just because. And ZNN is the name of the news on NCIS, in case you've never noticed. It made Dad laugh when he found that out, he thought it was really cheesy.

Oh, and notice that Tony didn't use his new nickname for Ziva, he realizes that she thinks it's a big deal. I think I will cover that later...sounds like good plane conversation.

I wish you peace, love, joy, and a very happy Christmukkah...and Kwanzaa, Eid, or anything else (as Mugglenet suggested, a warm greeting to those who might worship the Flying Spaghetti Monster).

Please review as a late Christmukkah present to me, then maybe I'll update a nice New Year's present for you.

**Timpani**


	34. The Dance For All The Lovers

**Chapter 34: The Dance For All The Lovers**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing! I guess I shouldn't pay in advance for NCIS out of the back of a questionable comic book given to me by a rabid possum, huh?

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one is a better holiday present. It's long and fluffy...I think I just described the pillow that I'm laying on...well, the chapter isn't green and rectangular...wait...it is rectangular...but it's still _not green._

* * *

"Hey," Tony sat up groggily and gently shook Ziva awake, "Hey, we need to get up."

She groaned and rolled over, away from him.

He smiled at her resistance, "Come on, Sweetcheeks, 's time to wake up."

She mumbled something and pulled a pillow over her head.

He walked over to her side of the bed and turned on the lamp and pointed it into her face.

"Tony," she groaned.

"Wakey-wakey," he half-sang.

She rolled over the other way.

"Alright, if this is how it has to be," he shrugged. He reached down onto the bed and scooped her up, pillow, blanket, and all.

"Tony!" she shrieked.

He laughed, "Awake now?"

"Yes! Yes, put me down! Now!"

He gently tossed her back onto the bed, she glared up at him and he laughed at her.

"Oh, come on. I didn't do anything too bad, you big baby," he teased.

She scrunched up her nose and mocked him again.

"You gonna go get ready?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she waved him off.

He went into the bathroom and got ready for the day; when he came out, she went in and did the same.

They finished packing and headed downstairs.

Using the lobby computer, they printed off their tickets. Then they checked out of their room.

It hadn't taken them quite as much time to get ready as they had thought, so they stopped and got breakfast. The breakfast wasn't quite as good as with Gladys, but it was fast food so they weren't really expecting it to be.

They got on the interstate, via an on-ramp much closer than the exit they had taken upon arrival in Searcy. Tony insisted that they stop and pull over at the Searcy sign and get a picture.

When they got back in the car, Ziva questioned him on this. He said that he always wanted to remember the city where they became a couple. She just laughed and told him that he was really cheesy. He insisted that he wasn't cheesy, he was _sentimental_. Ziva rolled her eyes.

He reached down and turned the radio on, it was still set to the same Top 40's station that he had tuned it too earlier.

_Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean  
_

He wasn't really disappointed to be going back to DC, but he wasn't homesick in any sense of the word. Usually, when he went on assignments like this, he started feeling homesick pretty soon.

He usually felt uncomfortable driving on strange streets through strange towns in a strange car, arriving at a strange hotel and making small talk with a strange clerk, then going upstairs to a strange room with a strange shower and a strange bed.

Travel usually threw him out of his comfort zone. _Usually._

_  
Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
_

This time was different. He no longer cared where he was, as long as he had Ziva with him.

He was fully convinced that she was the love of his life, his soulmate, and he hoped that he would spend the rest of his life with her...maybe even have little baby ninjas...actually...that was a very scary thought. Maybe they would hold off on the ninja-babies for a while. Let him get used to the ninja-girlfriend first...ninja-girlfriend...that had a certain ring to it. It made him smile.

_  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do_

She saw his weird grin and looked over at him, unable to keep his contagious smile from infecting her face as well. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled a little, "You're my ninja-girlfriend."

"And you're my dorky boyfriend. I don't see what's so funny."

"You're a _ninja_," he laughed, failing to understand why she couldn't find the humor.

"...At least that's what you call me. Technically, I believe to be a ninja you have to be a master of ninjitsu, which I am not. I am trained in krav maga...which is actually _more _lethal than ninjitsu."

"...No, no, no...you're missing the point. _You _are _my ninja girlfriend_. It's funny. Damn funny."

"...I still don't see how it's funny...Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"...Probably not."

"Ah..."

"I am _totally _sane."

"That is _never _true with you, Tony."

"Ha ha ha...I am not sleep-deprived- well- I mean, I _am _sleep deprived, but it is _not _effecting my cognitive-thinky-doo-da-majigger...you know..."

"...I think you should stop trying to defend yourself...You are only making it worse."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

_'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart_

And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you

He returned his focus to driving. He just couldn't understand why she didn't find that funny.

He wasn't that tired...was he?

Maybe it wasn't safe for him to be driving.

He glanced at Ziva and grimaced.

Given the options, his sleep-impaired driving didn't seem so bad.

He smiled again. They were going back home...well, his home and her adopted home.

They were going back as a couple.

He never thought that would happen. Sure he had hoped, but you know...Hope in one hand, poo in the other...

But _this_! This was legitimate! This was real! This was their new life...Their life in love...Their life together...

It had been easy the two days they had spent away from the team, away from work, as a couple. From here on, it would be work. They would have to deal with McGee's 'I told you so' taunts, Abby's squealing, and; worst of all; Gibbs's reprimanding for breaking Rule #12, and whatever the hell Ziva's father would do...God! Why can't these things be easy.

Unbeknown to Tony, across the console, Ziva was having almost identical thoughts. She ran all the possible scenarios of what her father could be predicted to do through her head. None of them ended in a pleasing manner.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

Tony reached over and took her hand; he knew, through their special partner-mind-reading-mojo, that she was worried about their future.

He squeezed her hand and offered her a smile, "Hey. We'll get through whatever happens, together."

She couldn't help but smile when he said that last word, "Right."

He didn't let go of her hand, instead he moved it to the top of the console so that he could easily drive and hold on to her hand. She appreciated this action more than he realized.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better.  
_

She knew better than to think that Tony would abandon her if things got rough with her father. He had been through more than that for her as just her partner. Now they were in a relationship.

They would do anything for each other, that had been proven in the past.

Willing to take bullets for one another.

What would some harsh words be?

But what about lost jobs?

What about getting sent out of the country?

She began tensing up and he squeezed her hand again and whispered, "Don't worry."

_  
Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am.  
_

When she heard his whisper, she relaxed.

She loved the way he could do that.

With two words he could calm her down. He could assure her that everything was going to be alright in something that was, grammatically, not even a complete sentence.

She envied that ability. She couldn't even calm herself down.

She loved everything about him.

_  
I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear.  
_

He smiled when he saw her relax and she smiled when she saw his smile.

They were in this together. Even if things turned ugly with Gibbs or with Ziva's father.

They were in it together. They were in love, above all else.

_  
Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am._

Neither one questioned the fact that they were in love. Even though she was trained to conceal her emotions, it was written all over Ziva's face.

They knew they couldn't keep it a secret at NCIS for long, and they both knew that they should call Ziva's father at the earliest possible time...once they were fully prepared.

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another_

They both knew that if Gibbs didn't approve, he could have the team separated. He could probably even find a way to have Tony fired.

Likewise, if Deputy Director David didn't approve, he could have Ziva sent back to Israel.

They both also knew that in the event that one or more of these things happened, they would remain together. Even if that meant immigrating to another country...Tony wasn't sure that he could grow accustomed to Israeli life, but if it meant he would be with his Ziva- actually, if Ziva's father disapproved and had Ziva sent back to Israel, it would probably be a better idea for her to become an American rather than him go to Israel. The U.S. is a much bigger country than Israel, with a whole lot more room to hide.

They could come back to Judson Hill, no one would find them there!

_  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
_

They would deal with what came up when it came up.

There was no sense worrying so much about the future that you failed to appreciate the present.

For now, they had no worries.

They were just a couple in a car driving down the interstate to the airport. On their way home after a pleasant working vacation.

They would worry when the time came for worrying.

_  
This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

But whatever happened in the future, they knew that they would make it through it together.

They arrived at the airport and Tony parked the car in the rental return lot and got their luggage out.

He insisted on carrying Ziva's bags for her.

They went up the escalators and through the overly extensive security.

While retying his shoes, Tony joked, "They aren't that thorough in DC. Hell! They aren't even that thorough at freakin' _Gitmo_!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and muttered, "Drama queen."

"Oh, yeah, you get _that_ idiom right," he teased.

They continued on to their gate. They checked in and got their boarding passes, but they still had about an hour to wait.

The restaurants in the airport were beginning to open and the smell of coffee wafted through the terminal.

They found a stand and got coffee and Tony was looking around the concourse with a look similar to a patrolling meerkat. He gasped loudly and nearly dropped his coffee.

"Ziva! Ziva! Look! Look! Looklooklooklooklook!" he pointed manically to a stand that had just opened.

"What?"

"Ice cream! Can I get ice cream?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?!" he practically bounced.

"You're an adult with money, I don't care what you do with it."

"Yay! I love you, Ziva!" he pulled her into a big, crushing hug.

By this point, several bystanders were watching. Some amused, some confused, some concerned.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed, "Put me down! People are staring at you!"

Tony obliged and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

He skipped dramatically over to the Yarnell's Ice Cream stand; she rubbed her face and shook her head as she followed him.

His nose was practically pressed up against the glass as he read the names of the flavors half-aloud in a sort of rolling mumble. From time to time he would say, "Ooh!" or "Mmmm," but nothing more.

Finally, he stood up and announced, "I have narrowed my selection down to four choices."

"Yay," she said sarcastically.

"No, no, no, Ziva. As my girlfriend, you are now involved in all significant decisions in my life," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the counter.

"Such as choosing a flavor of ice cream?"

"The most important decision of all," he smiled his million-dollar smile again.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "What flavors?"

He began pointing, "Black Walnut-"

"No."

"Cookies and Cream-"

"Sounds like a hooker name."

"I love you...Uh, how about Angel Food Vanilla?"

"As a hooker name?"

"...Never mind," he shook his head then told the, very amused, worker behind the counter, "I'll take two scoops of Woo Pig Chewy."

The worker gave Tony two scoops of some variety of chocolate ice cream with bits of other things in it, he paid and, much to Ziva's relief, they left.

They sat in seats facing the tarmac as Tony ate his ice cream and Ziva politely sipped her coffee as if she had forgotten the 'ice cream fiasco' as they would later refer to it.

"What's in that mess, anyway?" Ziva asked.

"It's chocolate ice cream with chunks of brownie and ribbons of brownie batter," Tony said in his best TV commercial announcer voice.

"That sounds both delicious and deadly."

"That's why I bought it."

"Why is it called that?"

"Woo Pig Chewy? It has something to do with football...don't ask me."

"I just did."

"Wow, is this small talk or is this small talk?" he laughed.

Their plane arrived and they lined up to board.

He noticed that she hesitated a bit at the entrance to the bridge, he grabbed he hand and squeezed it; then he stepped around her and led her onto the plane.

They sat down next to each other and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be okay. I love you. There's nothing that anybody in this world could do that would change that, okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded stiffly.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She leaned up and gave him a light peck on the lips and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A.N.:** All fluffy! So fluffy! ...I'm talking about the pillow again, aren't I? DANG IT!

The songs were:

1,2,3- Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco

4 – With You by Chris Brown

5, 6, 7,8 – The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson

9, 10, 11 – Our Time Now by Plain White T's

Do you remember Gladys? That was a throwback!

Yeah, _I _don't even know what was so funny about the ninja-girlfriend thing, and I _wrote _it!...It's too late at night for this...

Oh, the bit about going back to Judson Hill was the original sequel idea, but I scrapped that one.

I don't know if that's what you do when you can actually get a ticket on a plane. Because my uncle works for the airline, we fly nonrev...that's where you don't know if you're on the flight until the plane leaves the ground...because you don't _technically _have a ticket...

I really like writing for immature Tony...I think that would be cute.

Those are all my favorite flavors of Yarnell's Ice Cream, by the way...even if they do have hooker names.

The name for Woo Pig Chewy (part of a line of Arkansas Razorback themed ice creams including Slap Me Sooie, Pig Trail Mix [pretzels in ice cream? Gross!], Hog Wild for Cookie Dough [they were really reaching on that one], and Hog Heaven) comes from the infamous Arkansas cheer: calling the hogs. This occurs most often at Arkansas Razorbacks sporting events, but may occur wherever a decent sized group of Arkansans are gathered together.

It goes as follows:

1. Stretch out your arms in front of you and wiggle your fingers.

2. Slowly raise both hands (fingers still wiggling) while yelling "Woooooooo!"

3. When your hands are directly overhead, pull them down and clench them into fists and shout "Pig!" then pump one fist into the air and shout "Sooie!" (pronounced 'sue-E')

4. Repeat steps 1-3 two more times.

5. Immediately following the phrase "pig sooie" on the third round shout (still pumping your fist) "ARKANSAS!! RAZORBACKS!!"

6. Repeat until satisfied...or kicked out of wherever you happen to be at.

(There are several demonstrative videos of this on YouTube.)

Thanks for reading this longer than usual chapter. I think it turned out great, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *


	35. My Pig

**Chapter 35: My Pig**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dude, I swear, if I owned it, two words: _ninja baby_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do you know how hard it is to come up with a nickname for Tony? Really hard. Ask Cable_Addict...I finally just settled with what you'll read...It's not bad, it could be better. Thanks for your help Cable_Addict

* * *

The plane took off and they were on their way back to DC.

Ziva was setting next to the window, but she couldn't see much. Tony was leaned over her, staring out the window with wide, childish eyes.

"Look! Look, Ziva!" he pointed at the earth below, "It's the Mississippi River!"

She looked down and saw the wide, muddy river winding its way through the flat delta, "Mmhmm."

Eventually, Tony did sit back in his seat and thumb through the copy of _Spirit _magazine from the pocket of the seat in front of him.

He put the magazine up and rummaged around in the pocket for a while before pulling out another magazine and chuckling, "Ooh hoo hoo..._SkyMall_, my favorite."

He read every page of the catalog as if it were a favorite novel.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"_SkyMall_. The only place on earth where you can find everything that you never thought you needed, and really don't need anyway. A whole catalog of things that only get bought as gags or if you're drunk," he laughed.

"Like what?" she challenged.

"Like this," he held the magazine where she could see the pages, too.

"...What is that?"

"A chilled shot machine...but, wait, there's more!"

He turned a few pages.

"A table shaped like a sumo wrestler?"

"_Basho _the Sumo Wrestler," he corrected, "Or how about a singing Freddy Mercury action figure?"

"That isn't even right..."

He flipped a few more pages, "How 'bout a double umbrella? A pet observation dome? Really, if I were a dog, that would just make me want out even more...I mean, he can see out of the fence, but he can't go out of the fence...Oooh! Marshmallow bazooka! Or...OH MY GOD!!! Robotic singing Elvis head!!! I NEED THAT!"

"Are you drunk?"

"What?"

"You said that only drunk people buy things out of _SkyMall_."

"Ziva, you have to make an exception for The King. This is _Elvis_ we're talking about here."

"...You are _so _dorky."

"Me? I'm a dork? I'm not a dork. I'm awesome."

"No, you are a dork, Tony DiNozzo."

"I am not a dork."

"No, you are a pig."

"What? Now I'm a _pig_? Doncha think you're getting' kinda harsh there, Ziva?"

"No, I don't mean it like that," she waved her hands to show she had been misunderstood, "Do you not remember the hat?"

"The hat?"

"In Wal-Mart?"

"Oh! _That _hat."

"Yes, the pig hat."

"Ziva, they get very defensive about that in Arkansas. That's not a pig, it's either a Razorback or a Hog not a pig."

"_Chazir_," she smiled, "You're my chazir."

"What does that mean and why does it worry me?"

"Chazir is Hebrew for pig-"

"It's not a pig!"

"There isn't a Hebrew word for 'razorback' and I am not fully convinced that it is a real animal...And hog is too ugly. Hogs are ugly. At least pigs can be cute...when they're piglets and they're all pink and fuzzy and-"

"...This is so out of character for you."

"What? You do not think baby animals are cute?"

"I think it's creepy that the Mossad assassin is asking me that."

"The _female _Mossad assassin, who has similar views as most women regarding baby animals. They are cute."

"So are you, but you don't see me calling you by...oh, wait I am calling you by a nickname, aren't I, Zee?"

"And that is your new nickname."

"Zee? No, that's you're nickname, Sweetcheeks, I think you're confused."

"No, your new nickname is Chazir."

"Pig?! You're going to call me _pig_?! You're going to call _your boyfriend_ pig?!"

"...Pigs can be cute. Here let me see that newspaper," she motioned to a copy of the _Arkansas Democrat-Gazette _lying in the seat next to Tony.

He looked confused, but obliged. She scanned through pages and discarded section after section before shouting "Ah!"

She sat the newspaper in front of him and he saw it was the comics section.

"Looking for some laughs, Zee? I'd recommend _Hagar the Horrible_, vikings seem right up your alley," he smiled.

"I despise the sentimental garbage comics based around housewives who must rely on 'their man' to go out and take care of them," she grunted.

"I take it you're not into _Family Circus, _then huh?" he grinned.

She made a gagging noise and pointed at a comic strip.

"See, _Pearls Before Swine_. The pig is very cute. He's so sweet and loving and naïve...he kinda reminds me of McGee, only Pig's an idiot. Anyway, isn't he cute though? See pigs can be cute. You are my pig, now. My Chazir."

"Shouldn't there be some kind of taboo against a Jewish girl nicknaming her boyfriend after the main, stereotypical non-kosher thing?"

"I already told you, I don't usually worry about keeping kosher...and even if I did, I would make an exception for you, my Chazir."

"...Oh?" his voice cracked a little and he didn't know if he could stand her looking like she was looking at him for much longer before he jumped on her.

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay! Let's look at some more comics, okay, Zee?"

She gave him an odd look. Ziva didn't understand, at first, why he had suddenly changed topics. Then it dawned on her and she realized that it was probably best to keep their distance while out in public places...well, by 'keep their distance' she meant that it was probably best that they both keep the majority of their clothing on. Otherwise, the police would get involved and it would just be a mess...they didn't want to deal with that. So they decided, again via partner-mind-reading, to limit the public displays of affection.

"What other comics do you read?" he asked her, trying to pick up small talk again.

"Oh, uh, _Get Fuzzy_," she stuttered, shaking her head to rid it of the images of her and Tony involved in a very public make-out session...probably not a good idea.

"Yeah, it's good," he smiled. He thought she looked out of it, so he folded up the paper and asked, "Hey, are you still tired?"

"No," she responded, shaking her head.

"Well, you seem a little out of it this morning, Zee. I was wondering if something was wrong?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Oh, god, no. Everything is perfect, for once. It's just...it's like I just fully grasped what is going on here," she said.

"And that is?" he was confused.

"Us. We're in love. We're going to be together. I'm with you, you're with me. We call each other pet names. We've kissed, we've slept together, we've woke up in each other's arms. We are a couple. A real, honest-to-God _couple," _she sounded in awe.

"First of all, let me commend you on your stunning mastery of the English language, as evidenced in that statement," he smiled, "Then, let me say that I am in as much, if not more, awe as you are over the turn of events."

"I love you, My Chazir," she smiled at him.

"I love you, Zee," he smiled at her.

They shared a brief kiss before the sound of the pilot announcing that they would be arriving at BWI very soon, interrupted them.

"Are you ready for this," he asked, squeezing her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

**A.N.:** Please don't send me hate-mail for joking about _SkyMall_. My uncle, David, actually has bought something from _SkyMall_. It was a lawn statue shaped like a Yeti and he bought it as a gag for his friend, Max. I believe it was an inside joke...just like the painting of corn that Amy gave me that is now framed ad sitting on my dresser.

Comics...ah, comics...I love_ Pearls Before Swine._ I have two books (_The Ratvolution Will Not Be Televised _and _NightHogs_) there was one _Pearls _comic strip that I like to imagine Ziva keeps a copy of. It was a comic that was nothing but a TV delivering a news report about little Israeli boys that were killed when a bus blew up in downtown Jerusalem. It talks about how they had pets, and their fathers made them hold their hands while they crossed the street, and they had piano lessons, and posters of soccer players on the walls, and Spider-Man sheets, and school photos in the hall, and their moms had watched them get on the bus...it made me cry the first time I read it and I'm tearing up now, just from thinking about it. It put it in perspective, like they weren't just four more boys, they were just little kids with normal little kid lives...just innocent, ya know? That is the only time that a comic strip has made me cry...I think that Ziva would like _Pearls _and I think that she would have cried when she read that strip, too.

I also like _Get Fuzzy _(_The Get Fuzzy Experience: Are You Bucksperienced?)_ I love Bucky, he reminds me of my cat...and Satchel is just _too _cute...and he's a Cubs fan, just like me! I 3 Satchel.

...And the Crocs from _Pearls_. "New rooster? Larry, that's a weather vane." **"shut mouf, woomun!!"**

If this chapter is less than stellar, blame my brother, Zach. He has been in his room with his Zune hooked up to his stereo, blasting music from _Carmina Burana _for the last hour and a half...anyone want a brother?

Please review for the crockydiles. _..._They would now like to present their plea to you..

**hullooo fan fic reedar!**

**you like dis becuss is gud on televeesion. crockydiles now dun take over televeesion. now you muss reevew. **

**now powum. me keel you ded, me eet you head. peese reevew now.**

**-larry**

Please listen to the crocs, they're getting violent...and the Guard Duck's on a date...


	36. Happy

**Chapter 36: Happy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't believe that I ever said that I own _NCIS_...I just wish that I did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** La la la...I'm just so used to putting an author's note here that I went ahead and put one even though there's nothing to say.

* * *

The plane landed and they got off the plane and walked through the busy airport to the MARC train platform. They had passes, so they went to stand on the platform.

It was a lot colder here than it had been in Arkansas and Ziva shivered as she huddled on a cold concrete bench up against a bleak concrete wall. Tony went over and sat by her and held her to try to keep her as warm as possible while they waited on the train.

The train finally arrived and luckily it was during the off hours and wasn't too full. They found seats together and sat.

"What are we going to do when we get back?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you could stay at my place for tonight...If someone's brought my car. If not, we'll be going back to your place so you can drive us to work tomorrow," he gave a overly dramatic shudder at the mention of her driving.

"You are such a big baby!" she laughed.

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"What?"

"A baby."

"Tony, we have a long way to go before we start talking about children," she said.

"We should have a talk tonight."

"What about?"

"What we want out of this relationship. If we want to go that far...if we're ready for that kind of thing."

"I thought we were taking it slow?"

"Yeah, but slow is relative. If you're willing to go ten miles, a foot per second is slow; but if you're only gonna go ten _feet_ a foot per second is really fast," he reasoned.

"That was very well thought out," she smiled.

"So we're gonna talk?"

"We'll talk...but you have to buy me dinner," she bargained.

"Deal," he agreed and they shook on it.

That evening, they sat down with cartons of Chinese food and they began to talk.

"Well, we've had a date," Ziva began.

"That's one milestone," Tony replied.

"We've kissed," she continued.

"That's two."

"We've told each other that we loved one another."

"Three."

"We've slept together."

"That has to count for, like, four milestones...so, that's-"

"Seven," she finished for him, "How long have we been officially together?"

"Three days."

"Seven milestones in three days...For a couple taking it slow, we sure have been speeding," she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we have," he shrugged, setting his food down.

"So, what else do we need to talk about?" she asked, setting her food down, too.

"What next?" he asked.

"I like this," she began, "Being together. Spending time together."

"Do you want to live together?"

"Not yet," she smiled.

"Soon?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we still need some space for now. Maybe soon, My Chazir," she replied with a giggle.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?- I mean, would you be interested in getting married? Not anytime soon, but you know, maybe someday?" he asked quickly and nervously.

"I'd like to think that we could someday," she smiled at his nervousness. She had never known Tony to be so cautious about a relationship, it helped her know that this one really meant something to him.

"What about kids? Do you think that you would ever want kids?" he asked, becoming more confident in his questioning.

"I think I would," she grinned, leaning over on him.

He pulled her close to him and replied, "I think I would, too. Do you have any questions?"

"What would you do if I had to go back to Israel?" she asked.

"I...I've thought about this...I think that if it happened, I would be more than willing to drop everything and go with you, especially if we have a family and that happens. However, I think that it would be safer for you and our hypothetical family, if you would stay here. It would make me feel a lot better. What are the chances that you could leave Mossad?"

"That all depends on what my father says in regards to our relationship. If he approves of you, he would be more likely to allow me to leave Mossad in the event it becomes necessary. If he does not approve of us...we might just get to 'make love on the white sands of my homeland'," she made a dramatic voice when she quoted McGee's book. Tony laughed and pulled her closer.

"Do you think you would ever consider U.S. citizenship?" he asked.

"If I needed to to stay with you and our family. How about you? Would you consider Israeli citizenship?"

"If that's what I had to do to stay with my ninja and any future mini-ninjas, then yeah, I would," he smiled, "Now, we've been talking a lot about a family...I'm assuming that makes the children question a definite yes?"

"Yes, Tony. One day I want to have children and I believe, and definitely hope, that you will be the father," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I think I can see to that," he laughed as he began to kiss her neck.

"I said 'one day', DiNozzo!" she laughed out in mock anger.

"Until then, we'll be careful," he smiled sincerely before kissing her.

That night they were laying in his bed together, his arms wrapped tightly around her and her hands on his chest.

"I'm just waiting on my neighbors to call," he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"It's your fault," she shot back playfully.

"I can be proud of that," he grinned.

"And as I recall, I wasn't the only one making loud noises," she said, kissing his jaw.

He chuckled a little, "I think that if we ever decide to live together we might want to consider somewhere without such close neighbors."

"I think you are absolutely right," Ziva responded as Tony's phone rang.

He walked out of the room to answer the phone. When he returned, he was laughing.

"What is so funny," she asked, sitting up and pulling blankets over her naked torso.

"The neighbor asked if I was killing someone and threatened to call the police if she heard the screaming again," he laughed, leaning up against the doorframe.

"So, I guess that means that we are finished for the night, yes?" she asked.

"Yeah, Zee, I think so," he sat down beside her and gave her a quick kiss.

The phone rang again and Tony shouted, "What now?!" and stomped out to the phone.

Ziva wrapped a blanket around her and walked out to stand near Tony.

"No, no, we made it back, Abby...Yeah, we were okay...Yeah, the flight was fine...No, we're fine...No, we've got our luggage...Abby...Yeah...No...Yeah...Yeah...," Tony spoke into the phone.

"Tony," Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's bare waist.

He groaned a little and whispered, "Zee," before telling Abby, "Yeah, she's here...I'll put it on speakerphone."

Tony hit a button and Abby's voice screamed out of the phone's speaker, _"Ziva!"_

"Hello, Abby."

"_How was your flight?"_

"It was fine...Abby, do you realize what time it is?"

"_Do you? I'm just on the phone, you're the one over at Tony's house at one in the morning!...Oh, my god! I didn't- You weren't- Oh! Were you guys- Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am **so** sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything!"_

"You aren't interrupting anything, Abby," Tony groaned in frustration.

"_Are you sure, because you guys sound naked."_

"How do you _sound_ naked?" Tony asked.

"_You just can...And you two do."_

"We aren't naked, Abby," Tony said, in spite of the fact that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and Ziva only wore a blanket wrapped around her, otherwise nude, body.

"_So you still had your clothes on? A little late to be getting started, doncha think?"_

"Abby, we weren't doing anything," Ziva replied.

"_Guys, I know that you two like each other. Everyone does. In fact, I think the majority of people think that you two have been sleeping together for a long time now."_

"Good night, Abby," Tony said yanking the phone off the hook before hanging up on Abby.

"How does she know?" Ziva asked, "She hasn't even seen us since we started dating!"

"She doesn't know, and don't let her think that she's right or else we'll never hear the end of it," Tony instructed.

Ziva yawned big and Tony laughed, "I think it's bedtime, Zee."

He picked her up and kissed her gently before carrying her back to his bed.

He lay there and watched Ziva sleep for a little while and he realized that he must be the luckiest man on the face of the earth.

He had never been so happy in his life.

_You could be so happy_

_Ain't that good enough?_

_Ain't no use to set and drag it on_

_Thinkin' 'bout the mess you've done_

_Nothing's wrong, just bring it on_

_You could be so happy_

_You got somebody to love_

_I see a man settin' down by the 405_

_Got a smile on his face, thinkin'_

_What a wonderful life_

* * *

**A.N.:** Awww...

The song is _Happy _by Sita (from _The Wild Thornberrys Movie_)

There it is, that is the official last chapter of the actual story.

There is another chapter, but it is an epilogue. I think you will enjoy it.

But this is where we leave our Tiva story. I hope you like where I took it.

Like I said, there is one more chapter, but it focuses on Gibbs and Justin.

So, after I end the Tiva story like this; do you still want a sequel?

Please review!!!!


	37. Graduation

**Chapter 37: Graduation**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well, here's the epilogue, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The gymnasium was already crowded when Gibbs came in. There were seats on the floor, obviously reserved for family. Seats in the bleachers was hard to come by.

A long carpet had been stretched from the dressing room to a portable stage at the far end of the gym. The parents' seats were on both sides of the carpet. On the stage were various school officials. Crowded behind the bleachers, near the dressing room, was a group of young adults in silky, red caps and gowns nervously shifting as they awaited their cue.

Gibbs found a seat just before the band began to play _Pomp and Circumstances_ and after the seniors were seated, the audience sat as well.

After several prayer and several speeches from both adults and students, they began to call names to get their diplomas. Gibbs watched as student after student walked up the steps, received their diploma, shook the hand of the school board president, walked down the steps, took roses from their sponsor, and went out to find their family before returning to their seat.

This was when their lives would change.

"Justin Lloyd Spencer," the superintendent called and as Gibbs watched Justin cross the stage and get his diploma, he thought. In a few weeks that boy will be seeing things like he's never seen before.

There was a chance that this was the last time his friends would see him for a few months, if not, ever.

But he knew that Justin could make it.

Justin was strong.

He had already proven that.

He watched the rest of the ceremony unfold, the senior slideshow, and then the graduates stood and walked back down the carpet as music played over the loudspeakers.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25.  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
No more hanging out because were on a different track.  
And if you got something that you need to say,  
You better say it right now because you don't have another day._

_Because we're moving on and we cant slow down.  
These memories are playing like a film without sound.  
And I keep thinking of that night in June,  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.  
And there was me and you and well we got real blue,  
Stay at home talking on the telephone, with me,  
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared,  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair._

Gibbs found Justin in the lobby of the gym, his mother was holding him tightly and Frank and Stasha were beside them talking and laughing.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Justin called, running out to meet Gibbs, "I can't believe you came!"

"You invited me, Private," Gibbs replied.

Justin smiled and hugged Gibbs, Gibbs was taken aback by this, but returned the hug.

"Thank you for everything, sir," Justin said, as he stepped back.

"Thank you so much, Agent Gibbs, I don't know what we'd do without Justin," Justin's mom said, as she hugged her son tightly.

Gibbs smiled and looked down then looked back up at Justin and said, "You be careful out there, Private. You come back and make something out of yourself, do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Justin barked, then saluted Gibbs, who returned the motion

"Urah."

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow? (somehow)  
I guess I thought that this would never end,  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men.  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round,  
Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, keep thinking that its not goodbye,  
Keep on thinking its our time to fly._

As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
come whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever.

* * *

**A.N.:** The End.

That's the ending.

I know that the song, _Graduation (Friends Forever)_ by Vitamin C, is one of the most overplayed graduation songs ever, but it worked so well here. Doncha think?

Well, the unanimous decision seems to be that you want a sequel...That can be arranged! Sequel it is! I'm gonna start brainstorming immediately.

I love you guys and this is my longest and most serious fic ever. This is, like, my crowning achievement as of now. I really appreciate all the favorite author, favorite story, author alerts, story alerts, and reviews that you guys have given me.

I've been working on this fic for so long I don't know what I'll do without it...Other than write a sequel, of course!

So, this one is for everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this fic; Cable_Addict, thank you my wall; all the people that I based the characters on, especially Aaron, whom I based Justin on. Aaron didn't graduate and couldn't stay in the National Guard due to asthma difficulties, so this one is in hopes that Aaron can find something to focus on in his life and maybe get out of Podunk.

Thank you again for all past reviews, but please don't forget to review this chapter!

Look for the sequel, coming soon! (that was fun to say)

With love,

arashi


End file.
